East Direction
by spydalek
Summary: When William Schuester leaves America to teach in England, he finds old students working at his new school, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. And when Sue Sylvester also appears, Will decides to recreate the success of Glee in England. Enter, East Direction!
1. New Beginnings

**This is AU! Completely AU! If you don't like, don't read.**

**Alright, so this is set in about 2015. A year after Rachel has graduated, as has most of the first generation of New Directions. So Mr Schuester decides his time is up. He moves, to England. And that's the basics of the story, I'll probably drop in flashbacks every now and again.**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

**Chapter One:**

**Beginnings**

William Schuester, coach of New Directions for five years. New Directions was a Glee Club at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Will was the Spanish teacher at the school, and later became the Glee Club's leader. He renamed it, and took it in New Directions.

* * *

><p>Will sat in his office in the choir room, watching his wife, Holly Holliday-Schuester, showing the New Directions how to dance. "You're getting it." she said, smiling. William grinned, and walked out of the office. "Hey, Mrs Schuester, how's it going?" he asked, walking over to them. "Do we need to show them how it's done?"<p>

"I thought you'd never ask." came her reply, with a slight smirk. Will smiled and took his wife's hand. Then started singing.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

Holly smiled, and the kids watched them dance.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

William and Holly danced, and finished the song.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

The students smiled, and started clapping once the two of them had finished. "Wow, Mr Shu, I can't believe you can dance!" said one of the males.

"Believe it." replied William, taking a seat on top of the piano. "And that's this weeks assignment, work on a dance number. We'll use the best one at Sectionals."

"A Dance Number?" asked another one. "Seriously, Mr Shu, how will that win us Sectionals?"

"Just trust him, it will." replied Holly, smiling. "He's helped to win all the Sectionals this club has gone up for."

"We drew one, actually." said Will, looking at Holly. "But we've won them since. So, a Dance Number, for next Monday."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Will sat on his computer, reading through his e-mails. 100 from Sue, and one from an old friend. Or student, to be precise. Rachel Berry had contacted him. He opened the e-mail, and smiled.<p>

_Hey Mr Schuester, Rachel Berry here. Ex-New Directions. If you don't remember me. Anyway, I was just wondering how New Directions was going, I hope everything is alright now. We did win Nationals twice while I was in the team. Actually, that wasn't the only reason I'm contacting you. I'm currently helping teach Music at a school in England. And we need your help, they have a Glee Club, and they suck. And that's the nice way of putting it. Please Mr Schuester, help us out. You're our only hope. Signed, Rachel Berry._

William smiled, and checked prices of aeroplane tickets to England. "Hey, Holly, how do you fancy moving to England?" he shouted, through to the bedroom. Where Holly was sat reading a book. She walked into the front room, and looked at Will. "Are you serious?" she asked, confused. Will smiled and said "Completely, Rachel Berry needs my help."

"And what about New Directions?" asked Holly, taking a seat next to Will. "What about them? They need you as well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them." answered William, sighing. "They just need a coach. You can do that."

"While my husband is in England helping a former student?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Fine." replied Holly, smiling. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A year or two?" said William, sighing. "I have no idea. But believe me, nothing will ever come between us."

* * *

><p>Friday came, and William stood in front of New Directions with tears in his eyes. "So, on Monday, when that bell rings. I'll be gone." he said, sighing. "I'll be on my way to England. To meet up with an old friend. An old member of this Glee Club. Who needs my help."<p>

"Are you coming back?" asked one of the members. Will sighed again and said "I don't know. But if I do, it won't be till after Nationals. Which I know you will get too! I believe in you. And I won't stop."

"But, Mr Shu, why are you going to England?"

"One of my old students really needs my help. With an English Glee Club." replied Will, smiling. "So, if you do get to Nationals this year, I might see you. Since Nationals isn't just American Glee Clubs anymore."

"So, if we do see you again soon, you'll be coaching the competition?"

"Yeah, pretty much." replied Will, sighing. "Look, I know this will be hard on you, but Mrs Schuester will be your coach. So, you're in good hands."

* * *

><p>The next day, Holly and the Glee Club sang him off. He sat on the plane, listening to a recording of songs New Directions had recorded for him. He smiled, and suddenly found a recording of Regionals 2011. New Directions first Regionals win.<p>

_What have I done_

_I wish I could run away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders_

Rachel Berry's own song, 'Get it Right'. Will looked at the screen, and remembered why he had it. Holly had wanted to hear it, but she was on a retreat at the time of Regionals, so he had recorded it for her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the plane touched down in England. He smiled, and started heading towards the luggage pick-up area. "Mr Shu! Over here!" came a familiar voice, from behind him. Will smiled and turned round to see Rachel standing there. "Hey Rach!" he said, smiling. "It's good to see you again."<p>

"You too, Mr Schuester." replied Rachel, walking over to him. "I've managed to convince the school to take you in."

"As what?" he asked, confused. Rachel laughed and said "Director of the Glee Club, of course."

"Of course." said Will, smiling. "And please, call me Will, you finished school ages ago."

"No, I would rather call you Mr Schuester, it would be weird otherwise."

"So, how are you? We haven't spoke since my wedding."

"I'm fine, Finn and I are planning our wedding. And I'm with child."

"Seriously? How far in?"

"Two months."

"Impressive." replied William, smiling. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, we've got Sam and Quinn coming over for our wedding. And Santana is coming, with Brittany. Did you know they're dating now?"

"Yes, Rachel, I did. They told me. Artie took it well, considering how in love he was with Brittany." said Will, sighing. "I listened to Get it Right on the way here, and Loser like Me."

"I'd love to hear them again!" said Rachel, smiling. "I haven't listened, or sang, to them for a few years. Since I lost the lyric sheet. You have got to come over tonight! Finn and I have got a spare room."

"I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be, Mr Shu." came a new voice. Will smiled and looked up, Finn Hudson was standing there. "You have to stay with us, you were there for us."

"Fine. If you're sure I'm not imposing." said William, smiling. "Let me just grab my suitcases, and we can go."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Will sat in Finn's car with Rachel and Finn. "You know, we have a Glee Club meeting at our house tomorrow." said Rachel, smiling. "Do you think you could meet the kids?"<p>

"I'd love too." replied William, smiling. "We can show you what we're made of. Or, what I'm made of."

"Yeah, we could." said Finn, smiling. "Did you know, Rach made me get some of the football club to audition for Glee Club?"

"Sounds like Rachel." said Will, laughing. "Although, if she's as good as me at directing these kids, I'm going to be impressed."

"You're much better, Mr Shu, I can't even get them to cooperate with each other. The two leads hate each other, and to top it all off, we've only got six members. Sectionals is in two months."

"You should have called me earlier!" said Will, looking at Rachel. "I would have been here much faster."

"I'm sorry, Mr Schuester."

"Please, it's Will. Not Mr Schuester, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"You might be." came Rachel's reply. "You need to teach me how to get these kids cooperating."

"You just leave that to me." came Will's reply.

* * *

><p>The next day, William sat in the front room with Rachel and Finn. Watching 'Singing in the Rain'. "You know, I can see why this is your favourite film." said Finn, cuddling his soon-to-wife. "It's actually pretty good. Although, Rach has been showing me a lot of musicals. We went up to the West End with Glee Club last month, to see my Step-brother in 'La Cage aux Folles'."<p>

"Yeah, how is Kurt these days? I haven't spoke with him since my wedding." said Will, smiling. "Well, I haven't spoken to many of the old members of New Directions since my wedding. When you did that number for me and Holly."

"Well, both of you helped us win Nationals twice, so we owed you." said Rachel, smiling. "And Kurt's fine, him and Blaine have been going out for ages. They're both starring in that production."

"That's brilliant. I'll have to go and watch it sometime."

"It ends in the West End next week. But they start touring with it." said Finn, smiling. "They're coming to our school, to give a couple of shows for the community, and the Glee Club."

"And this year, for our Winter Musical, we're doing Grease!" added Rachel, not caring that it didn't fit in with the conversation. Will smiled and said "Well, I'll have to watch it when they come here. And the school are doing Grease? Isn't that kinda old-school now? Not that I'm complaining."

"This year, we're all about the old-school. Most of the Glee Clubs songs are old-school. You know, Justin Bieber and Madonna."

"Fair enough." replied Will, smiling. He remembered when most of the guys in New Directions created a Justin Bieber tribute act. The Justin Beiber Experience. "Oh my god! Is that the time? We've got to get ready." said Rachel, freaking out. Will looked at her, then spotted the clock on the fireplace. It was nearing 3:00pm, the time the Glee Club was meant to start arriving. "Finn! Get the food out of the fridge, and Mr Shu, you better get into something more presentable."

"Oi! I'm the elder here." said Will, with a smirk. "I'm fine as I am. You didn't care when I turned up like this to Glee Class."

"Fine." said Rachel, walking out the room. William smiled, and got out his laptop. "Right, let's see if you've still got it, Rach." he said, quietly. He typed something into the laptop, and smiled. "There it is."

"There's what?" asked Finn, walking back into the front room with a tray of food. Will smiled, and showed Finn the computer screen. Finn smiled and said "Oh, she'll love that."

"Exactly." said Will, smiling. "That's why I'm doing it. Plus, it'll show the Glee kids that I can actually sing."

"Is that all you care about, Mr Shu?" asked Rachel, laughing, as she walked in. "Finn! Go and get into something nicer than that, before they get here."

"Rach, we have them over every Sunday. It's not like this is the first time we've done it." said Finn, sighing. He turned to Will and said "She's like this every week, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the first four members of the Glee Club arrived. "Hey, John, Lily, Paul and Laura." said Rachel, smiling. They smiled back, and suddenly spotted Will. "Hey, Mrs Berry, who's that?"<p>

"I'm Mr Schuester. Your new director." said Will, handing out his hand. "I used to coach Mrs Berry other there." He smiled, just as two more people walked through the front door. "Rosie, Samuel." said Rachel, smiling. "You actually made it early this week."

"Rosie didn't take as long doing her make-up." said Samuel, with a big smile. Paul looked at him and said "What about you?" with a roll of his eyes. Sam looked at him and snapped "Just shut up!"

"Alright you two." said Will, sternly. "Don't start anything."

"And you are?" asked Rosie, looking at Will. "Other than cute."  
>"You must be Rosie." he said, smiling. "I'm Mr Schuester. Glee Club's new director."<p>

"He taught me everything I know about singing." said Finn, smiling. "And dancing."

"And he's still no good." said William, laughing. "Believe me, I had to Finn-Proof all of New Directions' dance routines."

"I wasn't that bad." said Finn, before bursting out laughing. "Alright I was."

"Right, so, I take it we should just start?" asked Rachel, looking at Rosie and Sam. "Are Michael and Katie coming?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in a few minutes." said Sam, smiling. "They were just having a bit of trouble with Katie's dress. We're all going out after this."

"To my dad's restaurant, I take it." said Paul, bitterly. Rachel stared at Paul, who soon shut up. Just as a knock was heard. "I'll get it." said Finn, smiling. "I think Mr Shu would like a quick word with you, Rach." Rachel nodded, and quickly walked out of the room with Will.

* * *

><p>Katie, Michael, Rosie, Sam, John, Lily, Laura and Paul all took a seat on the sofa, just as Will walked back in with Rachel. Finn smiled, and took the laptop from the table. He hooked it up to some speakers, and pressed the button on it. Music started blaring out.<p>

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_the only thing that's right_

sang Will, to confused looks from the kids. Rachel smiled and joined in.

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_you're every step I make_

Will smiled, and the two of them finished the song. And earned a standing ovation from the kids. "Thank you, thank you." said Will, smiling. "So, now that I have your attention. I have something to say." He looked over to Rachel, then back to the group. "Now, I know you lot have your differences. But if we want to win Sectionals, yet alone Regionals, we need to act like a team. I've heard from Mrs Berry that you're not working as a team. When the football team at my old school didn't act like a team, the coach and I decided they needed to do some team bonding. So she made them join Glee Club, since it's all about working like a team. Now, I know I can't do that here, but..." he was cut off by a loud knock on the door, then it flew open and Sue Sylvester stood there. "Hello there, Spongehair Squarechin." she said, smirking. "I thought I had been informed wrong when Young Lady over there asked the headteacher at East High Secondary to hire you as their Glee coach."

"Hello Sue." said Will, sighing. "What are you doing in England?"

"I'm coaching the new Cheerleaders at East High Secondary. Didn't Finn tell you?"

"No, he didn't." said Will, looking at Finn and Rachel. "None of them did."

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, William." she said, walking out the door, before shouting back "And you're gonna need to fix that door!"

"She's still as rude as ever!" said Will, annoyed. "And why didn't you two tell me about that?"

"Because we thought..." started Finn, looking at Rachel for some back-up. She sighed and said "Can we talk about it later? Glee Club is here."

"Right yes, but we're not done talking about it." he said, looking at the group. "Now, as I was saying before we got that rude interruption. Being a successful Glee Club is all about team-work. If one person doesn't work well, then the whole group fails. That's the trouble. The Judges can tell."

"What's with you and Coach Sylvester?" asked Laura, looking at Will. "Do you know each other from somewhere?"

"She was the Cheerleading Coach at my old school." replied Will, sighing. "We didn't get on when we first met, then we kinda got on. Then I did something to annoy her, I have no idea what it was by the way, and she hates my guts again. Then she left, and I had the best half a year. Before this happened."

"So, shall we get some rehearsal done?" asked Rosie, looking at Will and Rachel. "Or is this a complete waste of time?"

"Rosie, don't be so mean!" said Rachel, looking at her. "And yeah, we should."

"But first, I have some sheet music to hand out." said Will, running out of the room. "I'll be two secs."

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Will walked in holding a few sheets of music. He handed a sheet to Rachel and Finn, then handed the rest round the group. "This," he said, holding up the sheet in his hand. "is the song that won New Directions Regionals 2011."<p>

"Loser like Me?" asked Paul, confused. "I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." said Finn, smiling. "This is a New Directions original."

"We wrote as a group. Well, I say we. It was more Artie and Finn." said Will, smiling. "And I was thinking we could sing this as a warm up here and now. I have the backing track on my computer."

"Hey, Mr Shu, can me and Finn join in?" asked Rachel, smiling. "I haven't sang this song in so long."

"That's fine by me." he answered, with a big grin. Before typing something on this computer. Music started playing. He smiled, and Rachel started singing.

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freak show_

_But hey, give it just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_That's right_

_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

She smiled, as the Glee Club started joining in.

_That's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Finn started smiling, and sang.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_Or get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_'Cos hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

Will smiled, just as Rosie took the next verse.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_That's right _

_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_That's right_

Rachel and Finn sat down, and let the Glee Kids take the rest of the song.

_Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Hey you over there_

_Keep the "L" up in the air_

_Hey you over there_

_Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care_

_You can throw your stick_

_And you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket just watch me go_

_Yeah_

_L-O-S-E-R_

_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Will, Rachel and Finn all stood up and clapped. "Well done! That's the kind of team-work I wanna see at Sectionals!" said Will, smiling. "So, Mrs Berry, do you have anything else to add to this meeting?"

"Not at all." said Rachel, smiling. "But that's the best I've ever seen you lot. I hope you're just as good for our rehearsal tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, you guys. And gals." said Will, smiling. "You can leave now."

"Yeah, you can go." added Rachel, grinning. She was still hyped from that song. As the kids left, she turned to Will and said "Wow, you're already doing well with those kids."

"Well, I know how to connect with them." replied Will, smiling. "I learnt some tips from Holly."

"They're working." said Finn, smiling. Rachel looked at Will and said "Where did you get the song sheets from?"

"I keep many spares in my office, back at McKinley High." replied Will, smirking. "I've also got copies of our Journey Medley."

"The one that lost us the Regionals first time round?" asked Finn, smirking. "Mr Shu, you've got to get with the times, Journey is over."

"Hey, says the guy who's first song suggestion for Glee was Don't Stop Believing."

"I was hoping to get you to stay. It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still, Journey is so not over."

**And there you go, the first chapter is finished. And I guess I better say this: I do not own Glee, I just took a few of the characters (And songs) and wrote a story with them. I also don't own Abba's Dancing Queen, and "Endless Love" by Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie. ;)**

**And the next chapter will have some more songs I don't own. Maybe some Taylor Swift songs, since I like her so much :p**

Diana Ross and Lionel RichieDiana Ross and Lionel RichieDiana Ross and Lionel Richie 


	2. Day One

**Welcome back to East Directions, and this chapter is all about the beginning of Will's challenge. With Sectionals only a month away, can he get a group of twelve students together? And get them to cooperate? Find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**Day One**

The next morning, Will was woken up by Rachel. "Mr Shu! It's time to wake up! Finn and I are heading into school in half an hour. You need to come with us." she said, perky as ever. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Gosh, that was a weird night." he said, looking at Rachel. "Fine, I'll be there in ten." She smiled, and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, he stood in the kitchen, with a piece of toast in his hand. "So, when are we leaving?" he asked, looking at Rachel and Finn. They smiled and Finn said "Fifteen minutes. You need to grab your sheet music."<p>

"Oh, I've got that in my laptop bag." he said, pointing to the bag on the coffee table in the front room. "I'm ready to go."

"At least do something with your hair." said Rachel, sighing. "You know Coach Sylvester will have a field day if you don't."

"Oh, I'm not worried about Sue." he replied, smirking. Finn shook his head, and laughed. "I'm sure you aren't, Mr Shu."

"I've spent four and a half years listening to her taunts. I can handle another year or so."

* * *

><p>Another fifteen minutes later, Will, Rachel and Finn stood at the reception in East High Secondary. Rachel was chatting to Cheryl, the receptionist. "Cheryl, I have the new director of the Glee Club here." she said, calmly. Cheryl studied Will, and smiled. "He's cute."<p>

"And married." said Will, showing his wedding ring. "To the woman who's coaching our competition at Nationals."

"If you reach Nationals." came a new voice, a less friendly voice. Will turned round and was faced with a man wearing a suit. "You must be William Schuester. I'm the headteacher here. Mr Smith."

"Hey." said Will, smiling. "And I can assure you, with me directing the Glee Club, we will reach Nationals."

"Yeah, he's brilliant!" said Rachel, backing him up. "Believe me, there was only one year that New Directions didn't get to Nationals. But that was only because Sue Sylvester was one of the judges."

"New Directions?" asked Mr Smith, confused. Will smiled and said "That's the name of my old Glee Club, my wife is currently looking after them."

"Ah, I hope you're right." said Mr Smith, smiling. "We need a trophy for the case. We've got enough football trophies."

"Anyway, I have to show Mr Shu to his new classroom. And office." said Rachel, smiling. Mr Smith nodded, and walked off. Finn looked at Rachel, and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "See you later, Mrs Berry-soon-to-be-Hudson." he said, smiling. Rachel smiled back and said "See you at lunch, baby."

"Bye Mr Shu."

"See you later, Finn." said Will, watching Finn walk off. He turned to Rachel. "So, show me the way to my new office."

* * *

><p>Rachel led Will to a big room, a lot like the Choir Room at McKinley High. Will smiled and Rachel said "I helped to design this room. Used the picture from the 2011 Thunderclap to help."<p>

"Ah, so it's meant to look like the New Directions choir room." said Will, smiling. "I love it. I'm back home."

"Good to know." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Will and Rachel turned round, and saw Sue standing there. "Still wearing those vests I see, Will."

"And hello to you as well, Sue." said Will, looking at Sue. "I see you've still got a collection of tracksuits."

"It's good to see you, William."

"You too, Sue."

"Anyway..." said Rachel, interrupting them. "Coach Sylvester, haven't you got a meeting to go to?"

"Ah yeah, that fiancé of yours is taking it." said Sue, walking off. "See you later, Schuester."

"See you later, Sue." said Will, laughing. He watched Sue walk off, then turned to Rachel. Who was now staring at him. "What was that?" she asked, confused. William smiled and said "Well, after you left, Sue and I actually made up. She also gave New Directions half the Cheerios budget."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yo, Rachel!" came a new voice, a female voice. Rachel sighed and said "What is it, Becky?" She watched a new lady walk in, and sighed again. Becky Kelsey, the head of the Performing Arts department, looked at Rachel and said "You're late for the meeting!"

"Sorry, I was showing the new Glee Club director his room." she said, acting sweet. "I'll guess I'll be right there."

"Bring the new guy." said Becky, commandingly. Will looked at Rachel, who nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, to start this meeting, I have to introduce the new guy." said Becky, once she was back in the staffroom with two other people, that weren't Rachel or Will. "Guys, this is William Schuester. The new Glee Club director."<p>

"Please, call me Will." said Will, smiling. "But it's good to be here, I can't wait to get the Glee Club to the top of this food chain as well."

"The Glee Club? Top of the school food chain?" asked one of the other teachers. "Yeah right, nobody thinks it's cool."

"Well, New Directions is top of the cool list at my old school." said Will, grinning. "And we have many cheerleaders and football players on the team. They combine together to give half-time shows."

"Well, good luck with that." said the teacher, "The Glee Club are terrible."

"I know, I met them all yesterday." said Will, sighing. "Although, when they're working together, they're fine. They're actually pretty good."

"You'll still need that good luck." said Becky, sighing. "But I think you can handle it. You seem strong enough."

"He is." said Rachel, smiling. "There's a reason he's here."

"You brought me over, yeah." replied Will, laughing. Just as the bell rang. "Well, that's Tutor." said Becky, sighing. Rachel walked out, dragging Will with her.

* * *

><p>"So," said Will, taking a seat in his new office. Rachel was stood in the doorway, with a group of children in the choir room. "That's your tutor?"<p>

"Yeah, 8ARH." replied Rachel, smiling. Will smiled and said "So, that's Amazing Rachel Hudson?"

"Pretty much." said Rachel, laughing. "I forgot how funny you can be."

"And I'm taken." came Will's reply, "As are you, Miss Hudson."

"It's still Mrs Berry, for about a month." sighed Rachel, looking at her tutor. "Anyway, I'll leave you to unpack your music. Don't forget, Glee Club will be here Second Period."

"I'm gonna need to talk to Mr Smith." said Will, pulling out some sheet music. "See about doing a concert. For students, and parents. Showcase the talent we have here."

"Already? You haven't even been here for a day."

"Yeah, you're right. Give it two weeks."

"It's good to have you back, Mr Shu."

"Same with you, Rachel. I've missed the old New Directions." said Will, smiling. He watched Rachel walk off, before taking a seat at the desk. He took out his laptop, and turned it on.

* * *

><p>Period Two came round, and Will sat at the piano in the choir room. Waiting for the Glee Club to arrive. Rachel walked in holding a tray with two cups of tea on. "Finn and I were just talking, he wants the Glee Club to do some sort of half-time show for the name next Wednesday." she said, taking a seat next to Will. "Do you think we can sort out a song?"<p>

"Easily." replied Will, smiling. "I think I have the perfect song."

"Which one?" asked Rachel, confused. Will smiled and said "Something about the Sunshine, by Christopher Wilde."

"Good choice." replied Rachel, smiling. "And it's a pretty recent song."

"What is?" asked Sue, walking into the room, holding a bag of doughnuts. "Hey Will, just thought you'd like some doughnuts."

"Thanks, Sue." replied Will, as Sue placed the bag on the piano, next to the tray. "Sue, do you think we could borrow some of your cheerleaders next Wednesday. The Glee Club have to do the half-time show."

"Sure." came Sue's reply. "Speaking of which, I have to go. We're having an extra training session."

"See you later, then." said Will, smiling. Just as Rosie, Samuel, Katie and Michael walked in. "Ah, four of the eight members." said Rachel, smiling. "Where's Lily, Laura, Paul and John?"

"We're right here, Mrs." came an out-of-breath voice. John's out-of-breath voice. He ran in with Lily, Paul and Laura. "We were over the other side of the school."

"Paul and John were trying to be cool, and decided to try and pick a fight." said Lily, taking a seat. "Thankfully, they didn't manage it."

"John, Paul, you have to stop doing that!" said Rachel, sternly. "Just take a seat, Mr Schuester has something to tell you."

"Yes Mrs." they said, in unison. Then took a seat next to Lily and Laura. Mr Schuester stood up and started saying "So, as you know, I'm your new director. And we already have our first 'gig', we're going to be doing something for the half-time show next Wednesday."

"Great, we're going to be the laughing stock of the school." said Paul, rolling his eyes. "We're already made fun of!"

"Yes, but we've got the Cheerleaders to help out." replied Mr Schuester. "Coach Sylvester has agreed to letting them join in."

"We'll be doing all the singing, but they can help take the audience's eyes off your lacking dance moves." said Rachel, sighing. "We're thinking of doing a Christopher Wilde song."

"Which one?" asked Lily, smiling. She was a big fan of Christopher Wilde, and knew most of his songs. Will smiled and replied "Something about the Sunshine."

"Isn't that a duet?" asked Paul, confused. "Who's gonna sing it?"

"I want too!" said Rosie and Lily in unison. Rachel looked at Will and smiled. Will laughed and said "Well, we'll have to have a diva-off."

"And for it to be a proper diva-off, it has to be from Broadway." added Rachel, smiling. "You two come here, we'll sort something out." Lily and Rosie looked at each other, then walked over to Rachel. Who then led them into the sheet music room. Will looked at the four boys and said "So, which one of you boys wants too sing the other part?" Reluctantly, John raised his hand, just as Samuel also did. "Oh, I see two of you want too."

"I'm clearly the better singer." said Sam, standing up. John also stood up and said "My girlfriend could get that part! I think I'm better suited to the role."

"No, it could be my sister!"

"My girlfriend will get the part, she's much better at singing than your brainless sister!"

"Alright, you two! That's enough!" snapped Will, looking at the two of them. "We'll have a competition to see who gets the part!"

"Fine." said John, taking a seat again. Sam rolled his eyes, clearly not happy with the idea, then took a seat again. Just as Lily, Rosie and Rachel joined them again. "Well, we've got a song sorted out for the two girls to sing." said Rachel, smiling. Will looked at her and said "Do you think you can get John and Samuel to pick a song, they both want to sing the other part."

"Fine. Come on then, boys." replied Rachel, turning to the two boys. They locked eyes with each other, then walked into the room. "So, we'll have this 'diva-off' this Wednesday, then practise our routine." said Will, sighing. "And we have to find four new members, so that we can enter Regionals, when we get there."

"How can we do that?" asked Paul, confused. "Most people think Glee is stupid and uncool."

"They think that now." said Will, smirking. "They won't if we keep bringing back trophies."

"Actually, Will, I have a few cheerleaders for you." came Sue's voice, from the doorway. Will turned round and saw Sue standing in the middle of two other cheerleaders. "They volunteered to join." Will let out a laugh, no way did they volunteer. "Thanks for that, Sue." he said, smiling. "Now we only need two more members."

"No problem, Schuester." said Sue, smiling. Before walking off, leaving the two new members to take a seat. "So, what are your names?" asked Will, as the two cheerleaders took a seat together, and away from the rest of the group. The first girl looked at Will and said "My name's Lizzy."

"And mine is Jo." said the other, sighing. "Lizzy and I are here to help you out."

"I can see that." said Will, smiling. "So, Lizzy and Jo, I would like to welcome you to the Glee Club." He looked at the two girls, and smiled. Just as John and Samuel stormed out the music cupboard. With Rachel not far behind. "Wow, I can't do that again." she said, walking to join Will. She turned to face the group, and noticed the two newcomers. "Ah, we have two new members." she said, smiling. Before noticing their cheerleading uniforms. "And you're cheerleaders, I swear Coach Sylvester hates us."

"Not anymore." said Will, smiling. "She's helping us out, now."

"How the times change." said Rachel, remembering the first year of Glee, and second. "Anyway, I guess we had better start working on some songs."

"Yeah, have you got a Sectionals set-list?" asked Will, looking at Rachel, "Because we seriously need one."

"Yeah, I worked one out a few weeks back." said Rachel, smiling. "It's in the top drawer of the desk. I'll just go and fetch it."

"Thanks." said Will, taking a seat on the piano. "So, in the mean time, I guess we had better start off our practise. We have just wasted about ten minutes."

"But sir, what can we do?" asked Michael, looking at Will. He smiled, and jumped off the piano. "Well, Michael, I know exactly what's gonna happen." he said, laughing. "Now, have you lot heard of Grease?"

"Of course!" came the club's response. And John said "Mrs Berry made us watch it the other week."

"Good, because I suggest we do Summer Loving." replied Will, smiling. Just as he grabbed some sheet music from the side. "Alright, split into two groups. Boys on one side, and girls on the other." Will watched as the six girls and four boys swapped places. "Alright, John and Lily, you can have the solo parts." They smiled, and Will started handing out the music sheets. Just as Rachel walked out the office. Holding a piece of paper. "I've got the set list here, Mr Shu." she said, looking at Will. He smiled and said "Thanks, just give me a minute." He turned to the computer, and pressed a button on it. Music started playing. And John sang.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

Followed by Lily.

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

They alternated lines for a while.

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

_Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?_

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_He showed off, splashing around_

_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_

Will and Rachel smiled, and he took the set list from her. He quickly skimmed over it, and smiled. Don't Rain on My Parade was there, along with (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. Two songs that were sung at the first and second New Directions sectionals. And Don't Stop Believing was at the bottom of the list, circled as a maybe.

_Then we made our true love vow_

_Wonder what she's doing now_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams,_

_bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights..._

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

Finished the Glee Club. Causing Will to look up from the paper. "Yes, very good! Keep that up, and we could win Sectionals. And go on to win Regionals." he said, smiling. Just as John asked "What about Nationals?"

"We'd need to step up for that, we'll be up against the best Glee Club in America." replied Rachel, smiling. "New Directions will also be there."

"Oi!" said Will, laughing. "You know New Directions has been called the best Glee Club in America, I don't know any other."

"You know what I'm saying." said Rachel, laughing. "Anyway, Glee Club. I think... I think we actually need a name."

"Yeah, we do." said Will, smiling. Before producing a notepad from his pocket. "So, kids, suggestions?" They all looked at each other, then shrugged. "None? Seriously?"

"Mr Shu, you should come up with the name." said Rachel, looking at Will. He smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask." Rachel let out a laugh, leading the group to look at them confused.

* * *

><p>After sorting out who would do what at Sectionals, the bell rang. "Right, we'll see you again tomorrow." said Rachel, smiling. "And don't forget, Mr Schuester will be here all day, if you want to ask him anything."<p>

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be here all day." said Will, smiling. "This is literally my only lesson today."

"Thanks, Mr Schuester." said the group, as they walked off. Rachel turned to Will and said "Well, that was a great lesson. Better than most of them."

"I'm here now, there's no need to worry." said Will, smiling. "And we're only two members away from being able to enter Regionals."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the quad. Lily, John, Paul and Laura were all sat at a table, just talking. "So, what do you make of Mr Schuester?" asked Paul, casually. Laura smiled and said "He's great."<p>

"Yeah, I like him." said Lily, smiling. "He's casual, and more laid-back. Not like Mrs Berry."

"I'm surprised those two actually get on." said John, with a slight laugh. "I mean, they're polar opposites."

"Yeah, you can say that again." said Lily, pulling John closer. He smiled, and placed his arm round her shoulder. Just as Lizzy and Jo walked over to them. "Hey, sis." said Lizzy, looking at Lily. "I hope you're happy now I've joined your stupid Glee Club."

"It's not stupid." said Lily, glaring at her sister. "And you didn't have to join!"

"Actually, Lily, we did." said Jo, glaring at Lily and her friends. "Coach Sylvester would have kicked us off the cheerleading team."

"And that would have been so bad." said Paul, rolling his eyes. "Look, why don't you leave us alone and go and hang out with your Cheerleaders."

"We would." said Lizzy, looking at the four friends. "But we're having too much fun annoying you."

"Just leave us alone." said Lily, standing up. "I've had enough of you and your girlfriend ruining my school day! Then I have to endure it at home! SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Fine!" said Lizzy, walking off in a sulk. Jo glared at Lily, before also storming off. Lily turned to John and said "Can I stay round yours tonight? I don't think I want to go home now."

"Fine by me, babe." said John, smiling.

**Well, I did tell myself I would try to have at least two different songs in each songs, but this one only has one. :o Of cause, I don't own "Summer Loving" from Grease, I don't even own Glee. :p**

**And the next chapter will introduce another member, who is also related to one of the characters already in the Glee Club.**


	3. Bad News

**Right, this chapter will have a Taylor Swift song in, I've had the idea for this chapter for a while. It will involve bad news for three members of Glee Club, and some drama. Yes, it's very early into the story, but we found out Quinn was pregnant four episodes into Season One.**

**East Directions**

**Chapter Three:**

**Bad News**

John woke up in his room, and sat up, only to spot his girlfriend was asleep next to him. He smiled, and slowly got out of bed. As not to wake her. He smiled to himself, then looked at his clock. 7:10am. He was up early, but his alarm was going to go off in about twenty minutes. He debated whether to wake up Lily, then decided against it. He knew his girl needed her sleep. And was pretty cranky if she didn't get enough. He walked out his room, just as he heard a phone beep. He looked back at his room, and could see Lily's phone beeping on the floor. John took a look at it, then left it.

* * *

><p>About half an hour, John was sat in the front room, eating a bowl of cereal, when Lily walked downstairs. "Hey babe." he said, smiling. "Your phone beeped earlier."<p>

"I know, it was just my idiot sister." said Lily, sighing. "Just telling me that Mum and Dad hadn't been seen since last night."

"Isn't that normal for them?" asked John, confused. "They normally party all night."

"Yeah, but they're normally back by the time Lizzy wakes up." replied Lily, taking a seat by John. "I'm worried."

"Don't." said John, putting down his bowl and taking Lily in his arms. "They'll be alright."

"What if they were involved in a car crash?" asked Lily, suddenly frantic. "Or something worse happened."

"Lil, nothing bad has happened to your parents. They'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Lily, I know. Believe me, I know." said John, sighing. Before looking up at the ceiling. "Actually, my parents were out with yours last night. And they're not back either."

* * *

><p>Later that morning, John's parents still hadn't come back. And judging from the amount of texts from Lizzy, neither were Lily's. John and Lily got ready for school, and met up with Paul and Laura. On the way to school, they saw two crashed cars. Lily took John's hand, and walked past. Shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>They sat in Tutor, and Lily suddenly burst into tears. "Lil? What's the matter?" asked Paul, concerned. John looked at her, and took her in his arms. "It'll be alright. Lil, they'll be fine." he whispered, so nobody else would hear them. "That car..." said Lily, quietly. "It was Mum's."<p>

"It was?" asked John, confused. Just as their tutor walked over to them. "Are you alright, Lily?" he asked, looking at the crying Lily. John sighed and looked at him. "Do you mind if we go to reception. She's a bit upset about something."

"Sure." he said, pulling out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket. He scribbled down something, then handed it to John. "If she isn't any happier, I wouldn't go to your first lesson."

"It's Glee Club, we have to go." said John, sighing. "But I hope she'll cheer up before then."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the choir room, watching Will typing away at his laptop. Rachel smiled, just as she spotted Lily and John walking past. Lily was crying, and John was trying to comfort her. "I'll be right back, you can go when the bell rings." she said, before heading towards the two teenagers.<p>

* * *

><p>She followed them, and found John was leading Lily to the stage. They took a seat just in front of the stage. "Lil, it'll be alright." said John, holding back tears himself. He was trying to be strong, for his girlfriend. "That wasn't your mum's car, it just looked like it."<p>

"What's the matter?" asked Rachel, walking over to them. She took a seat next to them, and sighed. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Mrs Berry? What are you doing here?" asked John, confused. Rachel frowned and said "I saw Lily was upset, and wondered what was the matter."

"Our parents never made it home last night." replied John, frowning. "And we saw two crashed cars earlier."

"One was Mum's." said, an upset, Lily. "I'm sure of it!"

"Lily, just because they didn't make it home last night, doesn't mean anything terrible has happened." said Rachel, trying to smile. "Believe me, it doesn't."

"See." said John, looking at his girlfriend. "They got too drunk last night, and couldn't drive home."

"Yeah, maybe." said Lily, looking up at her boyfriend. Rachel smiled and said "There you go." before looking around. "And you know what we do when we need to express something here?"

"No..." said Lily, confused. "What do you do?"

"We sing about it." replied Rachel, standing up. "And believe me, it gets it off your chest." Lily let out a weak smile, just as the bell rang. John and Lily went to stand up, but Rachel said "Stay, we're in here today."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so Glee Club." said Will, looking around. Rosie, Samuel, Michael and Katie were sat on one side of the hall, while Paul, Laura, Lily and John were sat on the other. Lily had her head on John's shoulder, her eyes all puffy. Lizzy and Jo were sat in the middle, Lizzy glancing at her sister with tears in her eyes. "I came up with a name last night." continued Will, looking at the group. Nobody was actually talking, which was weird. "But first, what's the matter with you? I've not heard one argument yet. Not that I'm complaining." He looked around, and saw Lizzy nearly in tears. While Lily was holding back a few. Just as the door at the back of the stage opened, and the KS4 manager, Mr Pit, walked in. "Can I have a word with John, Elizabeth and Lily please." he said, calmly. "They're not in trouble. I just have to talk with them. It might be better if one of you comes with me."<p>

"Sure." said Will, looking at Mr Pit. Then to Rachel. She nodded, and followed the three teens as they walked out the room. John holding Lily's hand.

* * *

><p>Mr Pit led the four of them into the choir room, and told them to take a seat. John sat in the middle of Lizzy and Lily on the front row. Rachel took a seat behind them, on the middle row. Mr Pit looked at them, and frowned. "I have no idea how to tell you this..." he started, looking at John, Lizzy and Lily. "We normally have somebody to break this sort of news. But she's on holiday."<p>

"What is it?" asked John, looking at him. "Just tell us."

"It's your parents." said Mr Pit, solemnly. "They're in hospital."

"Both sets?" asked Rachel, looking at Mr Pit. Mr Pit nodded, and Lizzy couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They started flowing. As did Lily's. Rachel looked at Mr Pit and said "Can they go and see them?"

"Yes, but we would have to send an adult with them." replied Mr Pit, sighing. "It's health and safety."

"I'll go." replied Rachel, strongly. "I can drive."

"Fine." said Mr Pit, smiling. "I'll just leave you to it." He walked out, leaving a shocked John and upset Lily and Lizzy. Rachel looked at them and said "Grab your stuff, we'll be leaving in a bit."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Will stood in the choir room with Rachel, Lily, Lizzy, John and Jo. "Are you sure you don't want me to take them?" he asked, looking at Rachel. Rachel looked at him and said "No, I better do it."<p>

"Miss, can Jo come with me?" asked Lizzy, between tears. "She's comforting."

"Sure." said Rachel, letting out a sigh. "Come on then, we better get going."

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Will, looking at Rachel. She nodded, and said "I remember how sad Kurt was when it was Burt."

"So do I." replied Will, sighing. "I was the one that had to break the news to him."

"Are we going then?" asked John, holding Lily's hand. Jo and Lizzy were embraced in a hug, and Lizzy had tears falling down her cheeks. Rachel nodded, and turned to Will. "Keep the others occupied." she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Rachel sat in the waiting room with Jo, Lizzy, Lily and John. They were waiting for a doctor or nurse to tell them they could see their parents. A very long ten minutes later, a doctor walked in and said "You can see them now. But don't expect them to do anything, they're comatose."<p>

"Thanks, Doctor." said Rachel, smiling. John looked at her, then to Lily. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, taking her hand. Lily started to shake her head, but stopped. "Aren't you worried about your parents?" she asked, looking at him, with tears forming. John looked at her and sighed. "Course I am, but I don't like not being there when you're upset." he said, pulling her into a hug. Lizzy looked at him and said "She'll be fine, I'll make sure she is."

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." he said, looking at his girlfriend. She nodded, and John watched Lizzy, Jo and Lily walk off into Ward 6, he looked at Rachel and sighed. "Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked, looking at him comfortingly. He nodded, and headed to Ward 5, with Rachel following.

* * *

><p>Ben and Sarah Jackson were lying on beds next to each other. They were both hooked up to two machines. Showing their heart beat, pulse rate and brain activity. Lily, Lizzy and Jo walked in, to see doctors and nurses hanging around the beds. "You must be the children." said one of the nurses, smiling. "Don't worry, your parents will be fine."<p>

"We're not young kids, and we're not stupid." snapped Lily, before sighing. "Sorry, hard time. My temper's all over the place."

"That's understandable." replied the nurse, looking at Lily. Tears were slowly falling again, from both the sister's faces. "I'll leave you three alone." Jo placed her arm around Lizzy's shoulder, and hugged her. "It'll be alright." she said, softly. "Your parents are fighters, they'll beat this."

"But what if they don't?" asked Lizzy, looking at her girlfriend. "What happens then?"

"You can come and live with me." replied Jo, smiling. "You're my girlfriend, don't you ever forget that. I love you."

"Not the time or place." said Lily, sniffing back tears. "So if you want to continue this love-fest, go outside. Or better yet, just stop. This really isn't the place!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jamie and Lucy Smith were also lying on beds next to each other hooked up to two machines. Rachel and John were sat in the middle of the two of them. "I can't believe this has happened." he said, frowning. "I mean, last night, they were completely fine."<p>

"I know, but the dad of a friend of mine was completely fine up until a few hours before he was in hospital." said Rachel, sighing. "There's a lot of people like that, fine one minute. In hospital the next."

"Excuse me, I take it you're their child." said one of the nurses, looking at John. He nodded, and the nurse said "As you can see, your parents are, as we call it, comatose. We have no idea when they'll be better, but we do know they will."

"Any idea what caused it?" asked John, taking it all in his stride. The nurse looked at Rachel, then at John. "We believe they had been drinking heavily last night." she told him.

"Yeah, so?" said John, "They do that most nights."

"That was the problem." replied the nurse, sighing. "They had all been drinking, and then one of them was driving..."

"They crashed?" asked John, calmly. "I knew something bad would happen if they kept at the drinking."

"They crashed yeah." said the nurse, looking at John. "You seem to be taking the news calmly. Can I just ask, why?"

"I knew if they kept drinking, something bad would happen." repeated John, sighing. "It looks like I was right."

"And you're OK with the fact that your parents are in a coma?"

"Nope, I just know how to stay strong." came John's reply, the nurse nodded. And walked away. Rachel sighed and said "You don't have to stay strong. You're a kid, you're allowed to be emotional."

"Yeah..." said John, sighing. Just before tears started falling. Rachel looked at him and said "Do you need someone to look after you tonight?"

"I couldn't." said John, realising what she meant. Rachel smiled and said "I could come to yours you know." John looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't, it would be weird. Rachel was his teacher, she couldn't look after him. "No, Miss Berry, as nice as you are... and you are really nice... it would be too weird having my Glee teacher looking after me."

"I know." replied Rachel, sighing. "I was just suggesting it. So, who will look after you?"

"I have no idea." came John's reply.

* * *

><p>Once visiting time was over, Rachel took the group back to school. "Miss, is it alright if I use the stage to practise something?" asked Lily, wiping the tears away. Rachel looked at her and said "Sure, I'll be here till late. Got some paper work to catch up on."<p>

"Thanks." she replied, smiling. For the first time that day.

* * *

><p>Lily walked into the stage, and picked up a guitar from the side of the stage. She smiled weakly, and then grabbed a micstand from the other side of the stage. She placed it in the middle of the stage, and started strumming the guitar strings. Then she sang into the microphone.<p>

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my older sister, inside and out, she's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

She finished singing, and tears were falling again. "Such a beautiful song." came a voice, from the other side of the stage. Lily looked up scared, to see Rosie standing there. "Taylor Swift always has beautiful songs. But I'm sorry about your parents."

"They'll be fine." said Lily, placing the guitar down. "What are you doing here?"

"I stay behind on a Tuesday. I teach a singing class." came Rosie's reply. "I'm really sorry about being an idiot."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I feel really bad after the events of today."

"Why?"

"Because my parents died in a car crash." replied Rosie, tears starting to form. "Last year. Sam and I only get to see each other here now."

"I... I didn't know." said Lily, frowning. "I'm so sorry."

"We didn't tell any of you lot." frowned Rosie, "We just soldiered on. Like we thought we should."

"Who do you live with now?" asked Lily, letting out a frown.

"I live with Mum's parents, while Sam lives with Katie and her parents." came the reply. "Katie lives in Skeet, while my grandparents live in the next town across. We never really see each other out of school."

"Lily!" came a new voice, from the doorway. Lily looked up, and saw Lizzy standing there. "We're going to live with Jo's parents, till our parents get better. They're here."

"Fine." said Lily, looking at her sister. She looked at Rosie and said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We've got Glee all day." came Rosie's reply. "See ya." Lily nodded, and walked out the stage. Rosie looked at the door, and sighed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rachel, Finn and Will sat around the table at the Berry-Hudson house. "How are Lily, Lizzy and John taking the news?" asked Will, placing his food back on his plate. Rachel sighed and said "John's acting strong. While Lizzy and Lily are taking it hard. I heard they're stopping with Mr and Miss Danforth, Jo's parents."<p>

"Do you think we should organise something for them?" asked Will, looking at Rachel. She shook her head and said "You know how Kurt took it when we tried to do something for Burt."

"Yeah." said Finn, sighing. "It's hard to have something terrible happen to a parent. Or both." Will nodded, and sighed. "They're in all day tomorrow, aren't they?" asked Will, looking at Rachel. She nodded, then Finn said "Well, Paul and John are on the football team as well. They'll be there for most of the day, but period three I need them."

"And I think Sue needs to see Jo and Lizzy tomorrow." said Rachel, sighing. "She's got practise period three."

"Great, that's four people missing Period Three." said Will, sighing. Finn sighed, just as Will's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled. Holly was ringing. "Hey honey." he said, placing the phone to his ear. She laughed and asked "Hey sweetie. How's the English Glee Club?"

"Oh you know, they're better than I expected." replied Will, smiling. "How's New Directions getting on without me?"

"They're fine." replied Holly, laughing. "Sectionals is in a week, they were hoping you could come and cheer them on."

"Sorry, I've got to get East Directions into shape for their Sectionals, in three weeks time."

"Great."

"Sorry, I know how much it means to them."

"They'll miss you."

"You'll miss me, more like."

"Yeah, that too."

"How about we set up a trip for New Directions to visit East Directions. Maybe we could perform for them. Or New Directions could perform for us."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Excuse me, Mr Shu, are you sure that's wise?" asked Rachel, looking at Will. He smiled and said "It'll be fine."

"How about in a month? After your sectionals." said Holly, laughing. Will smiled and said "Can't wait. So, the Friday after the Sectionals?"

"What date's that?" asked Holly, confused. Rachel smiled and said "April 3rd. Sectionals is April 2nd."

"April 3rd." repeated Will, "You can join us for Sectionals. They're the day before."

"We'll make a trip of it." came Holly's reply. "Come on the Monday, go back on the Sunday."

"Fine by me." came Will's reply. He smiled and said "So, we'll see you at the end of this month?"

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Jo's house. Lily was sat on the phone to John, while Lizzy and Jo were having a passionate session. "So, where are you staying?" asked Lily, on the phone while ignoring her sister and Jo. "I'm stuck at Jo's while her and sis are trying to take each other's face off."<p>

"Sounds fun." said John, laughing. "I'm still at home, but my Aunt Maria has arrived to look after me. With Cousin Luke."

"I would rather have your aunt looking after me than being stuck here with my sister." said Lily, walking out the room. Leaving Lizzy and Jo to their love-fest. "I mean, her and Jo haven't actually stopped since I got here. Well, except for dinner, but other than that, they've been at it since about 4:00pm!"

"I really wish you could be here, but I'm not sure there would be room."

"I could sleep in your bed."

"As much as I want that, I'm not sure Aunt Maria would let us."

"Can't you ask her?"

"I'll try." said John, sighing. "I love you."

"Love you too, Johnny-boy." was Lily's reply. She sighed, and pressed disconnect.

* * *

><p>Over at John's house, he put his phone on his desk, just as his Aunt Maria shouted "John! Dinner!"<p>

"Coming!" he shouted back, walking out the room. He stepped downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. "Aunt, can I have Lily stay over tonight?" he asked, taking a seat at the table. Aunt Maria put his plate in front of him, and looked at him. "Where would she stay? Luke's already got the spare room." she asked, taking a seat opposite him. John looked at her and said "We've got a camp bed in the cupboard. I'll sleep on that, while she has my bed."

"Where does she live?" asked Aunt Maria, looking at him. John smiled and said "Is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe." she replied. "Just tell me where she lives."

"She's staying with her sister's girlfriend at the moment, while her parents are in hospital. Like mine."

"Oh, and where does she live?"

"I have no idea." replied John, sighing. "But I can ring Lil and see if they'll bring her over."

"Sure, but eat your dinner first."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lily walked into John's house and smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay." she said, looking at Aunt Maria. She smiled back, and said "It's alright, anything for John."<p>

"Hey sweetie." said John, walking down the stairs. He pulled Lily into a hug, and they smiled. Before he led her upstairs. "So, how did you convince your Aunt?" asked Lily, once the two of them were in John's room. He smiled and said "I didn't need too, she was alright with the idea."

"Great!" said Lily, before sighing. "Our parents are going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine." said John, frowning. "They'll be alright."

**And there you go, I actually teared up while writing this chapter. Oh and I don't own "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift.**

**The next chapter will be the aftermath of this, and will be called 'Smile'.**


	4. Smile

**East Direction**

**Chapter Four:**

**Smile**

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you Smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you_

"Smile, by Charlie Chaplin." said Will, as Rachel sang it. With Finn helping. He was stood on the stage, looking at the group. "It's one of those songs that can help you through hard times." He aimed the last bit at Lizzy, Lily and John more than anybody. "Anyway, we said we would be doing those 'diva-offs' today. Are you still up to them?"

"I don't want to do it anymore." said Lily, quietly. "Rosie can take the solo."

"And Sam can have the other one." said John, taking Lily's hand. Will nodded, just as Rosie stood up. "Sir, can Sam, Katie, Paul, Laura, Michel and I sing that song we practised yesterday?" she said, walking to the stage. Will looked at her and said "Sure." with a smile. Rachel looked at Will, then walked off stage with Finn. They took a seat behind Lily, Jo, Lizzy and John. Will took a seat next to them. The rest of the group took a place on stage. The new piano guy walked out onto the stage, and took a seat at the piano. The group nodded, and he started playing.

_Um um um um_

_um um um um_

_um um um um um_

_Um um um um_

_um um um um_

_um um um um um_

They started singing. Together.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_

_when you're not strong_

_and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_for it won't be long_

_'till I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on_

_Please! (please)_

_swallow your pride (pride)_

_if I have things_

_you need to borrow_

_(For) for no one can fill_

_those of your needs_

_that you wont let show_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_

_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_

_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_

_(I just might have a problem)_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me (hey)_

_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_

_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_

_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_

_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_

_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)_

_when you need a hand (when you need a hand)_

_we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)_

_(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me_

_If (If)_

_there is a load! (there is a load)_

_you have to bare (you have to bare)_

_that you can't carry_

_I'm (I'm higher) right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_if you just call me_

_Call me (I'm calling)_

_Call me (when you need a friend)_

_Call me (call me)_

_Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)_

_Call me (when you need a friend)_

_Call me (if you need a friend)_

_Call me (any time of day)_

_Call me_

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_

_lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_

_lean on lean on lean on me lean on me_

_lean on lean on lean on me_

_I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on_

_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)_

_Yeah_

They finished the song, and Rosie looked at Lily. The three teens had tears in their eyes, and Jo was comforting Lizzy. Lily stood up, rubbed the tears from her eyes, and walked up to the stage. "Thank you." she said, quietly. Rosie looked at her, and nodded. "It was all Rosie's idea, we just went along with it." said Katie, looking at Lily. "Believe me, I don't like you."

"Well, that's comforting." said John, joining Lily. "But seriously, thanks."

"That was so touching." said Lizzy, joining the group on stage. "Thanks again."

"You should come out with us, tonight." said Rosie, looking at Lily. "We're heading to Danforth's, for a meal."

"You want me to come?" asked Lily, confused. "Why?"

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you." came Rosie's reply. "I want to make it up to you."

"Who's going?" asked John, placing his hand round his girlfriend's shoulder. Rosie looked at him and said "Well, I'm going. As are Sam, Michael and Katie."

"Yeah, I'll be there." said Lily, smiling. Before looking at her boyfriend. "As long as John can come."

"He can come, if he wants."

"Sure, I'll come." was John's reply. He smiled, and took Lily's hand. "Maybe this is the turning point of the Glee Club."

"Maybe." came Katie's reply, clearly annoyed. She sulked off the stage, followed by Michael. Laura and Paul looked at Lily and John, then walked off the stage. "We're really sorry about your parents." said Samuel, joining his sister. Lizzy walked off, leaving just John, Lily, Rosie and Sam on the stage. "Do you want to do Something About The Sunshine together?" asked Rosie, looking at Lily and John. "I mean, we could do half the song each... or something."

"That's not a bad idea..." said Will, walking over to the four teens. "Not a bad idea at all."

"We could use it for Sectionals." came Rachel's reply, walking up the stage. Will looked at her and smiled. "Don't Rain on My Parade, (I've Had) The Time Of My Life and Something about the Sunshine. We have our sectionals list!" he said, smiling. Rachel smiled back.

* * *

><p>After practising for the rest of the day, Lily and John stood in front of Danforth's. Lizzy stood with them. "Good luck, Sis." she said, looking at Lily. Lily nodded, and said "I expect you're here to meet your girlfriend."<p>

"Actually, I'm not." replied Lizzy, sighing. "But you'll see what I am doing here soon. See you in a bit." She walked into the restaurant. John took his girlfriend's hand, and they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>They found Rosie, Samuel, Katie and Michael sat at a table for ten. "Hey guys." said Lily, taking a seat at the table. John took a seat next to her. Rosie smiled and said "Hey Lily."<p>

"Why are we sat at a table for eight?" asked John, confused. " There's only six of us."

He finished saying that, just as Laura and Paul walked over to them. "Hey guys." said Paul, smiling. He pulled out a chair for Laura, who sat next to Lily, then took a seat next to her. "Where's your sister, Lil?" asked Rosie, looking around. Lily shrugged, and replied "No idea, she said I would find out soon."

"Yeah, you will." said Paul, smirking. Lily looked at him, just as the waitress walked over to them. "Can I take your order?" she asked, looking around the table. Lily laughed and said "I'll have the steak, Lizzy."

"You work here now, Liz?" asked John, confused. Laura, the waitress, smiled and said "I still have to make money, you know." before pulling out a pad and pen. Laura smiled and said "I'll have the steak as well."

"I'll have Dad's fish special." said Paul, smiling. Rosie smiled and said "And Mick, Kate and I will have the steak, while Sam is having the veggie burger."

"I'll also have the steak." said John, laughing. Lizzy nodded and said "So, that's six steaks, one fish special and one veggie burger. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll have those curly fries I know are amazing as a side." said John, smiling. Lily smiled and said "I hope you're gonna share."

"Oh, I don't know. You know how much I love those fries." replied John, grinning. "Course I'll share with the cutest girl I know." Lily blushed, just as Lizzy asked "Alright then, what drinks do you want?"

"Pepsi will do me and Lil." said John, smiling. Rosie nodded and said "And us. We'll have Pepsi."

"Diet." said Samuel, "Make mine a diet, please."

"John and mine as well." said Lily, smiling. "You know how his Aunt Maria is."

"Yeah, I'm having Pepsi as well." said Laura, before looking at Paul. Paul smiled and said "I'll just have Water." Lizzy nodded, and walked off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group finished dinner. "Do you want to come round to mine?" asked John, looking at Rosie and Sam. "To practise 'Something About The Sunshine', we have to perform it in a week."<p>

"Sure, I'll just have to let my grandparents know." said Rosie, smiling. "It'll be good to spend a bit more time with Sam."

"Yeah, we barely see each other." replied Sam, placing his hand round his sister's shoulder. "Although, I should be grateful, I only have to spend five hours listening to her rudeness." He let out a laugh, as did Rosie. "And we don't argue as much as siblings should."

"You'd be at each others throats if you saw each other everyday." said Katie, smiling. "You'd argue almost as much as me and Sam do."

"Yeah, but that's more lover arguments, than sibling arguments." said Sam, laughing. "Now, you and your sister... that's a different story."

"She takes forever in the bathroom in the morning!"

"So do you."

"Not as long as her."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Stop you two." said Paul, sighing. "I was hoping for an argument free night."

"It has been." said Laura, grinning. "Except for that, just. But no, it's been a really enjoyable meal."

"Yeah, you aren't as bad as I thought." said Michael, smiling. "Even if you're different when you're with your football team."

"Not much different." replied John, laughing. Only to get glares from Laura, Rosie and Lily. "Oh fine, we're different with our team. But you don't know them. They would rip us to shreds if we were seen having fun with you lot."

"What about Wednesday?" asked Lily, looking at John. John smiled and said "Oh, that's nothing. That's something we have to do."

"Yeah, Coach Hudson would kill us if we didn't perform." added Paul, also smiling. "And Mrs Berry would."

"What about Mr Shu?" asked Sam, frowning. "It seems like he would as well."

"Nah, he seems cool."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Sam and Rosie had gone home. John and Lily sat in John's room, smiling. "That was such a nice night." said Lily, smiling. "I can't believe we haven't done that sooner."<p>

"I can, they hated us." replied John, frowning. "Come on, it's getting late. We better get to bed."

"Aren't I meant to be going to Jo's?" asked Lily, sighing. John laughed, quietly, as not to wake up his Aunt Maria or Cousin Luke. "Nah, we can just make up an excuse in the morning." Lily smiled, and walked over to the wardrobe. "My pyjamas we brought together are still in here, right?" she asked, opening it. She looked through the bottom of the wardrobe, and pulled out a pink top and pink trousers. She smiled and looked at John, who was now topless.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they walked into tutor. Only to find Mr Schuester standing at the front of the class, talking to their tutor. "Ah, just the two I was hoping to see." he said, as he saw John and Lily walk in. He frowned, and added "You better come with me." They nodded, and followed him out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have some sad news for you three." said Will, looking at John, Lily and Laura. They were now sat in Will's office, next to the choir room, with Rachel and Finn. "It's concerning your parents."<p>

"And the lady who normally gives you the news is still off." said Rachel, sighing. "So Mr Pit thought it would be a good idea if we told you."

"Why's Coach here?" asked John, confused. Finn smiled weakly and said "Because I think with the news you're about to hear, that you should stay off the field for a few weeks."

"What's the news then?" asked Lily, annoyed. "Just tell us."

"Alright then." said Will, sighing. "Your parents..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, John, Lily, Laura, Rachel and Will stood in front of three coffins. "I'm sorry about this." said Will, frowning. Tears were slowly falling from the three teens faces. Lily and John were holding hands, while Rachel had her hands on Laura's shoulder. "Where's Jo?" she asked, quietly. Rachel frowned and said "Jo couldn't make it, I'm sorry."<p>

"We should go." said Will, frowning. "I'm not sure it's wise for you to be here any longer."

"Can we go see Dad?" asked Lily, tears starting to stream down her face. "I want to see him." Rachel looked at Will, and Will said "Sure. We'll make a stop upstairs."

"Thanks." said Laura, letting out a weak smile. Will nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that day, John, Lily and Laura sat in the hall. Watching the rest of the Glee Club practise the dance for the half-time show. Tears were still forming in their eyes, while Lily placed her hand on John's shoulder. Laura was longing for those soft hands of Jo's running through her hair, and her soft voice saying "It'll be alright." or even "I love you." Just anything, she longed to hear Jo's voice. But she was too busy on stage, dancing.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, John and Lily lay in bed. His Aunt Maria didn't mind Lily staying over, or even sleeping in the same bed as John. After what had gone on, she just wanted them to be happy. Both of them be to happy. This latest news could either put a wedge in their relationship, or bring them closer together. Maria hoped for the later, the two teens were perfect for each other. Before Lily had come along, John was one of those Football jerks. And now, he was part of the Glee Club, with Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily and John lay in each other's arms. None of them had slept, and Lily's eyes were puffy. "It's morning, sweetie." said John, softly. Lily looked at him, and weakly said "Morning."<p>

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"You're right, that was a stupid question." was John's reply. He sighed, and said "We should go and face the music."

"Yeah, it's Glee Day again, isn't it." she said, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe it."

"We don't have to go in today, you know." said John, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "We can stay here."

"No, I want to go in." was Lily's reply. "It's better than moping around here all day."

"Fair enough." said John, smiling.

* * *

><p>They met Paul, Laura, Jo and Lizzy at the corner of John's street. "Hey sis." said Lizzy, smiling weakly. "Did you get much sleep?"<p>

"I didn't get to sleep at all." said Lily, frowning. "I spent the night crying."

"Same." was Lizzy's reply. "I didn't sleep a wink either."

"Yeah, Lily and I were in each other's arms most the night." added John, rubbing. Lizzy looked at Jo, then back to her sister and John. "My girlfriend slept like a baby. Sadly."

"Sorry." said Jo, looking at Lizzy. "Mr Shu was just working us so hard yesterday, that dance is so demanding. Then I had Cheerleading Practise after school. And you know Coach Sylvester."

"I know... I just needed somebody yesterday." said Lizzy, sad. Jo nodded, and took her hand. "Don't worry, Coach Sylvester doesn't expect me or you at the Cheerleading Sessions for a few weeks." said Jo, smiling. Paul nodded and said "Yeah, and John, Coach Hudson doesn't expect you at football practise for a few weeks, either." John nodded, and took Lily's hand. "Come on, let's get to school." he said.

* * *

><p>After tutor ended, East Directions walked into the choir room. To find a big computer screen set up in the room. Will and Rachel were stood in front of it. "Perfect." said Will, smiling. Before noticing the confused looks from all of East Directions. "Ah, you're all here. Perfect." he said, "Take a seat, I have something to tell you." The group took a seat on the chairs, confused. "Sir, where is there a big screen set up?" asked Michael, voicing the question everybody was thinking. Rachel smiled, and Will said "It's for 3:00pm. New Directions are going to be giving us their sectionals set-list."<p>

"They wanted Mr Shu to watch, and we thought it would be a great idea if all of us had a watch." added Rachel, smiling. "And I'm sure Mrs Schuester will want to meet you, before they actually visit."

"Wait, they're visiting?" asked John, confused. "When is this?"

"The week of Sectionals." said Will, smiling. "They're making a trip of it. They'll be here for our Sectionals, rooting for us."

"And then we've organised a benefit for the school, featuring the two choirs." added Rachel, smiling. "We'll be using our Sectionals set-list."

"And they'll be using theirs?" asked Paul, confused. Will nodded, and looked around. "Now then, we've got a Half-Time show to practise. Come on, the cheerleaders are waiting for us at the field."

* * *

><p><em>Wake up to the blue sky <em>

_Grab your shades _

_And let's go for a ride _

_Breakfast by the ocean _

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

sang Sam, on the field, while the others danced round them. Except for John, Lily and Rosie. John was holding Lily's hand. They all had those mics you can wear round your head on. And speakers were set up to get a feeling for the sound.

_Every day's a dream in California _

_Every night the stars come out to play _

_Wish that I could always feel this way _

sang Rosie, joining her brother. They were clapping their hands, getting into the performance, while Lily and John were just swaying at the side, waiting for their cue. Rosie and Sam started singing together.

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_Out of this world for the first time, baby _

_Ohhh its so right _

_There's something about the sunshine _

_There's something about the sunshine_

And that was their cue. Rosie and Samuel sunk into the back, Lily and John ran to the front, full of energy. John started singing.

_Hollywood we're rocking _

_In Malibu we hang out and chill _

_It's all about the shopping _

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

Lily smiled, and started singing.

_Everywhere's a scene _

_And now we're in it _

_I don't wanna paint this town alone _

_When I see you smile I always feel at home_

Lily and John looked at eachother, took hands and sang together.

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, its so right _

Rosie and Samuel joined them, and smiled. Then all four of them started singing.

_Now that you're here _

_It's suddenly clear _

_The sun's coming through _

_I never knew _

_Whatever I do it's better with you _

_It's better with you _

_There's something about the sunshine baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time baby_

_Oh, its so right_

_There's something about the sunshine baby _

_I'm seeing you in whole new light _

_Out of this world for the first time baby _

_Oh, its so right_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, its so right_

They finished the song, and smiled. Rachel and Will clapped from the stands. Sue Sylvester walked over to them and said "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Thanks for that, Sue." said Will, running down from the stands. "You were amazing. And John, Lily, you are truly amazing!"

"Mrs Berry was right, singing does help to cheer yourself up." said Lily, smiling. John nodded, then looked at Rosie and Sam. "You were amazing as well." he said, grinning. "You did most of the work, as well."

"Yeah, Rosie, Sam, you were amazing as well." said Will, realising his mistake. Sue looked at them and said "Have you finished your practise? Because my cheerleaders have got to practise their routines as well, there's a big game on Wednesday." She smiled, and Will nodded. "They're all yours." he said, before looking at his watch. "And I've got to go! It's ten to three!" Will ran off the field, in a quick dash. Rachel looked at East Directions. "Alright, let's get back to the choir room. New Directions is probably getting ready."

* * *

><p>East Directions walked into the choir room, and found Will talking to a woman on the screen. "So, we've got the flights booked for March 30th, and the return flights booked for April 6th." said the woman, smiling. "Tickets for 15. Brad's coming as well. We needed two adults."<p>

"Fair enough." said Will, smiling. "It'll be good to see Brad though."

"Ah good, you're online." said Rachel, motioning for East Directions to take a seat. "Hey Miss Schuester."

"Hey Rachel, how's England?" replied Holly, smiling.

"It's fine." said Rachel, grinning. "How's American Glee treating you?"

"It's alright. Right trouble though, which is nothing new really."

"So, are New Directions ready?" asked Will, smiling. Holly nodded, and turned her back on the camera. "Places people!" she shouted, turning to the stage on the screen. She walked out of shot, leaving an empty stage. Then 13 people walked on stage, smiling. "Hey Mr Shu!" shouted the lead, grinning. His name was Tom, and he was the main voice in the show. His leading lady, Rose, was stood next to him. Will smiled and waved, before taking a seat behind East Directions, next to Rachel.

* * *

><p>New Directions ran through three songs, Faithfully, Anyway You Want ItLovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believing. Will and Rachel smiled, and East Directions were speechless. "Well, what did you think?" asked Holly, appearing on stage. East Directions started clapping, and Will said "Oh, we loved it."

"Weren't they the Regionals songs we did at the start of our club?" asked Rachel, laughing. "Brilliant, good luck." The screen turned off, and Will walked over to the front of the choir room. "Well, that was good, right?" he asked, looking at the group. John looked up and said "We're so not gonna win Nationals, when we get there."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll get better. Believe me, you will." said Will, smiling. "Now, you can go home, if you want."

"Do you mind if me, Rosie, Sam and Lily stay behind?" asked John, smiling. "To practise our song."

"Sure, I don't see that being a problem." replied Rachel, smiling. "I'll come and supervise."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Chapter Four is finished. And yes, I've killed off both of John's parents, and the Jackson's mum. Sorry about that, but that's the only way I could think of wrapping up that story. Sorry!<strong>

**I don't own "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin, or "Something About The Sunshine" from the Disney Original Film 'Starstruck'. And I also don't own any songs that Glee have already done. Since I seem to be reusing songs from Glee.**


	5. Rehearsals

**East Direction**

**Chapter Five:**

**Rehearsals**

The weekend went fine, and Ben Jackson came out of hospital. Lily and Laura spent time with him. John was spending time with his aunt and cousin. Although, they actually did nothing. And John was on the phone to Lily for most of the weekend.

* * *

><p>Monday was near enough the same. East Directions spent Glee practising "Something about the Sunshine". Tuesday was the same.<p>

* * *

><p>John woke up on the Wednesday in Lily's room, in her double bed. Ben had allowed him to stay the night, since they had been practising their song for the half-time show. Rosie and Sam had also been there till late. "Morning sweetie." said John, smiling. Lily looked at him, and smiled. "Morning." she said, with a sight yawn. "Today's the day."<p>

"Today's the day we embarrass ourselves." said John, sighing. "But I'm looking forward to it. It's been fun practising."

"You can say that again." said Lily, laughing. Just as Laura walked in. In her costume for the show. "Hey guys, Dad just sent me in to wake you. Breakfasts on the table." she said, smiling. "And we're going into school early. We've got Glee all day, and Mr Shu wants us there early."

"We'll be right there." said Lily, smiling. "Let us just get dressed."

"Jo will be round in half an hour." said Laura, looking at Lily. "Make sure you're ready."

"We will be." said John, smiling. "Now let us get dressed in peace."

"Yeah, out!" said Lily, pushing her sister out of her room. Then closing the door. John smiled and pulled his outfit for Glee out of his bag. He pulled off his top, and Lily just looked at him. "You've seen this before." said John, smiling. Before pulling the top on. He pulled his trousers on, and smiled. Lily started taking off her top, but stopped when she spotted John watching. "Out." she said, simply. John looked at her, and moaned "But I've seen it before!"

"I don't want Dad to know that!" came Lily's reply. John sighed, and pulled the door open.

* * *

><p>He walked into the kitchen, and found Laura sat at the table. Eating a bowl of cereal. Ben was also sat at the table, reading the newspaper. There was bowls and plates set up, with Toast in little racks. "Hey Mr Jackson." said John, smiling. Ben put down his newspaper and smiled back. "Please, call me Ben." he said, "Take a seat, I take it Lillian will be down in a bit."<p>

"Yeah, she's just getting changed." said John, taking a seat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Rachel and Finn's house. Will sat at the table, with Rachel and Finn. "So, are Glee ready for the half-time show?" asked Finn, looking at Rachel and Will. Will smiled and said "They're ready. Completely ready. The game starts at two, right?"<p>

"Right." said Rachel, smiling. "So, the half-time show will be at around quarter to three."

"Good." replied Will, smiling. "We've got time to practise the song again."

"For the millionth time." said Rachel, looking at Will. "We've done enough practising."

"We'll run through it once more then. Before the game." said Will, sighing. Rachel nodded, and Finn laughed. "She's still got it then, hey Mr Shu?" he said, laughing. Will laughed and said "Yeah, she's still got it."

"Who has?" asked Rachel, confused.

* * *

><p>That morning, Glee Club sorted out their sectionals set-list. Rosie and Sam singing the solo on "Don't Rain on My Parade", Lily and John singing the solo on "(I've Had) The Time of my Life". Then "Lean on Me" sang by most of East Directions, except for John, Lily, Laura and Jo. Then after Lunch they all went up to the field and met the Cheerleaders to practise the Half-Time song.<p>

* * *

><p>2:00pm came, and East Directions took a seat in the stands. To watch the game. Paul, of course, was in the team. So was on the pitch. John would normally be on the pitch, but he had taken a few weeks off, to get over the bad news. Laura and Jo were also sat in the stands, even though they were cheerleaders. Will and Rachel took a seat near the coaches area. By Finn. While Rosie, Sam, Katie, Michael, John, Lily, Laura and Jo took a seat near the stands entrance. So they had easy access for the half-time show.<p>

* * *

><p>When half-time came, the East High Wildcats were losing. Two nil, to the other team. Finn took the Wildcats into the changing room, while the cheerleaders and East Directions (Complete with Paul) got ready for the show. John smiled, and put the mic set on. Then helped Lily with hers. "Break a leg." he said, smiling. Lily smiled and said "I love you."<p>

"Me too." replied John, grinning. He took Lily's hand. Just as Mr Smith said "Please give a big hand for our Half-Time show. Singing Something about the Sunshine by Christopher Wilde, EAST DIRECTIONS! With backing dancing from the Cheerleaders." The music started and Rosie, Sam, John and Lily walked into the middle of the field. With the Cheerleaders, and the other members of East Directions, already there.

_Wake up to the blue sky _

_Grab your shades _

_And let's go for a ride _

_Breakfast by the ocean _

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

sang Sam, smiling. John, Lily and Rosie all smiled and danced. Rosie then started singing.

_Every day's a dream in California _

_Every night the stars come out to play _

_Wish that I could always feel this way _

John and Lily smiled, and got swept into the music. They joined in the dancing that the rest of East Directions and the Cheerleaders were doing.

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, its so right_

They finished the song, and the people in the stands stood up, clapping. John and Lily looked at each other and smiled. Then they had a big group hug. "Alright, Paul, go and win that game!" said John, looking at Paul. He nodded, and ran off towards the changing room.

* * *

><p>With sixteen minutes left in the game, the East High Wildcats were losing. Five to two. John sunk into his chair, then suddenly realised what they had to do. They had to get the Wildcats motivated. He stood up, and started singing.<p>

_Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done_

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!_

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!_

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!_

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done_

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!_

Lily looked at him, then realised what he was doing. She stood up, and took John's hand. Then walked out the stands, leading John. She then sang as well.

_Gotta get it together_

_Yeah, pull up and_

_Shoot, Score!_

_Are ya ready? Are ya with me?_

As she sung that, the sudden song left the other team confused. And the Wildcats managed to shoot and score. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Then Paul started singing.

_The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind_

_It all comes down to right now_

_It's up to us_

_So What are we gonna be?_

John smiled, and squeezed Lily's hand. They sang, with Paul.

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it our night_

_We gotta show what we're all about_

_Work Together_

_This is the last chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are!_

_This is the last game so make it count, it's_

_Now or Never _

They scored again. 5-4.

_Gotta get it inside, down low_

_Forget the pain now shoot, score!_

_Gotta work it together_

_Gimmie the ball_

_Let's work_

_Get the ball under control_

_Get it flop from downtown_

_3, 4_

By now, the rest of East Directions had cottoned on to the plan, and had joined Lily and John. Paul looked at John, and the two of them sang together.

_The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind_

_It all comes down to right now_

_It's up to us_

_So What are we gonna be?_

Then Laura started singing.

_Ohh, you can do it_

_Just know that I believe_

And Paul joined.

_And that's all I really need_

Laura and Paul locked eyes, and sang together.

_Then come on_

_Make me strong_

The East High Wildcats scored again. 5-5. Just as the end of the game came.

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it our night_

_We gotta show what we're all about_

_Work Together_

_This is the last chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are!_

_This is the last game so make it, count it's_

_Now or Never_

_Yeah_

Paul passed the ball to a free person, who shot the ball. The keeper missed it, just as the final whistle blew. 6-5, to the East High Wildcats. The crowd erupted in cheers. And Paul looked at John, smiling. He mouthed 'Thanks'. John smiled.

* * *

><p>East Directions walked into the choir room, and took a seat on the chairs. Exhausted. "That was amazing. But very tiring." said Laura, flopping on a chair. She looked at John and said "Can I just ask, why did you start singing that song towards the end of the game?"<p>

"The Wildcats were losing, they needed motivation." said Lily, looking at John, smiling. "I would have done the same thing, had John been on the team."

"It won us the game." said Paul, smiling. "I'm not complaining, and I don't think any of the others will be."

"Glee is going up in the stakes." said Rosie, smiling. John laughed, just as Rachel and Will walked in. "What are you guys still doing here? You can go home now, you know." said Will, looking around. "And that was a good idea of yours, John. Merging that song from the High School Musical franchise with the football game."

"That franchise must be a few years old now." said Rachel, smiling. "I'm surprised that you even remembered the song."

"John and I were watching it last night." said Lily, smiling. "I love those films."

"Yeah, we had a marathon over the weekend." said John, sighing. Rachel laughed and said "Anyway, you should get going. There's no more Glee practise tonight."

"None?" asked Paul, smiling. "Brilliant! How about we all go to my parent's restaurant? The food'll be on the house to the football team. And you lot."

* * *

><p>The ten of them took a seat at a table in the restaurant. Next to the football team. "Well done guys." said John, looking at the team. "You did great."<p>

"You know, we couldn't do it without you lot." said one of the team, Artie. "That song you sang, it was so motivational."

"I hope you will come to Sectionals in a few weeks then." said Lily, smiling. "We'll need all the support we can get."

"I'll be there." he said, smiling. "Me and my girl."

"Yeah, I'll come as well." said Gareth, smiling. "What about you, Jack?"

"Sure, I don't see why I can't." said Jack, grinning. "We'll all come, isn't that right guys?" There were yeahs from all round the table. "You were amazing in the half-time show. We heard it from the speakers in the changing rooms. I can't believe we hated Glee."

"Thanks." said John, smiling. "Oh and believe me, before Mr Shu got here, that wouldn't have been as good. And it would probably have Sam and Rosie on vocals."

"Oi! We're just as good as you and Lillian, Johnny-boy." said Rosie, mock hurt. Before bursting into laughter. John laughed and said "I never said you weren't." before turning to the table.

* * *

><p>"You know, Mr Shu has done us a world of good." said John, lying in Lily's double bed later that night. "He's brought us together..."<p>

"Us? As in you and me?" asked Lily, lying next to him. John smiled and said "Yeah, but I mean us as in the Glee Club. He's also given us a name."

"East Directions." replied Lily, sighing. "Not much of a name."

"It's a mash-up! Of our school name, and Mrs Berry's old Glee Club." was John's reply. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We've got that all day assembly."

"I think Mr Shu's managed to get us out of that for the last two periods. Something about 'needing extra practise for Sectionals'." said Lily, smiling. Before placing a kiss on John's cheek. "Night."

"Night." he said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were once again woke up by Lizzy. "Come on lazy-bones!" she said, smiling. Jo was standing in the doorway. "Dad's left us some breakfast on the table. He's had to go to work early." Lily opened her eyes, and groggily said "And he put you in charge?"<p>

"I'm the oldest." replied Lizzy, smirking. "Now up! Or we'll be late for school. Jo and I have to go in early, and I'm taking you two in with me."

"Why?" asked Lily, too tired to want to get up. "What time is it?"

"Coach Sylvester is holding a cheerleading practise." said Lizzy, smiling. "I wanna see what happens."

"Why do we have to come in as well?" asked John, sitting up. "It's too early."

"It's only 7:30am." was Jo's response. "The practise starts at 8:00am."

Once they were dressed, and had eaten, the four of them walked to the school. Once they were there, Lizzy and Jo walked off to the all weather. Leaving John and Lily with nowhere to go. So they decided to head to the Stage. Which, thankfully, was open. And the piano guy, Matt, was sat at the piano on the stage. John looked at Lily, and walked over to the stage. Grabbing two mics, he smiled and looked at Lily. Who was watching him from the doorway. "John, we could get in trouble." she said, scared. John rolled his eyes and said "We're practising for Sectionals. That's all." before turning to Matt. "I've Had The Time Of My Life, please." he said, smiling. Matt nodded, and started playing. John smiled, and sang.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Lily smiled, and as he was singing, she walked over to the stage. And sang as well.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

John smiled and looked at Lily.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

Lily looked back.

_With all the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

John and Lily took each others hand, and sang into each other's eyes.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each others' hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

They were soon interrupted by a cough. They looked up, and Matt stopped playing. Mrs Kelsey was standing at the doors to the stage. "What are you doing here this early?" she asked, sternly. John smiled and said "Practising for Sectionals in about two weeks."

"Does Mrs Berry and Mr Schuester know about this?" she asked, just as Will stepped out from the shadows. "Hey Becky, I was watching them." he said, smiling. "Pretty good, aren't they?"

"They're excellent." said Becky, forcing a smile. "Alright, I'll leave you three to rehearse." She walked out, and Will walked over to John and Lily. "Why are you here so early, guys?" he asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of the stage. "I came in, heard singing. Then I saw you guys."

"Dad had to go to work early, so Lizzy and Jo dragged us here. Coach Sylvester is holding an early practise." replied Lily, sighing. "So John and I decided this would be a good time to rehearse our Sectionals song."

"Good choice, but next time, warn me or Rachel, so one of us can be here." said Will, smiling. "Come on, Finn and her are in the Choir Room. You can sit with us for a bit." Lily and John nodded, and walked out the stage, following Mr Shu.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro!" said Finn, on the phone in the choir room. He was sat on one of the chairs, smiling. "How's your show?"<p>

"It's nearly finished." replied Kurt, over the phone. "Our first travelling show is the Tuesday before Sectionals. And we're in Idsall performing a show after Sectionals ends. So Blaine and I will be in the audience for the show."

"Brilliant!" said Finn, smiling. "Are you free on the Saturday? Miss Schuester is bringing New Directions to visit East Directions, and they're performing a concert with East Directions."

"Hand the phone to me, Finn." said Rachel, smiling. She held out her hand, and Finn handed her the phone. "Hey Kurt, we've managed to get all the old members of New Directions to come as well. Quinn and Sam are bringing their child, Martha. Brittany and Santana are coming, as are Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren and Mike. We're thinking of doing a few numbers, are you in?"

"I'm so in!" replied Kurt, "It'll be great to see the old gang again. It's been so long."

"It's only been a year." said Rachel, smiling. Before realising "Oh yeah, you couldn't make Mr Shu's wedding."

"Yeah, I had an audition." was Kurt's reply. "I haven't seen the old Glee Club since we graduated."

"See you later, Kurt. I've got to go, school is about to start." said Rachel, resting on the piano. Kurt replied with "Put Finn on then." Rachel laughed and handed the phone back to Finn. Who took it and walked out the room. Rachel smiled, and started looking through the music sheets. For the "To Sir, With Love" song they sing after their loss at Regionals in 2010. Five years ago. Will walked in with John and Lily following. "Rachel, I found these two in the stage." he said, smiling. "Told them they could come and sit with us till school starts."

"What are you doing here this early?" she asked, looking at John and Lily. Lily sighed and said "Dad went to work early, and Lizzy dragged us in with her."

"Why didn't you say no?" replied Rachel, confused. John laughed and said "We tried. Nothing we did would disprove her."

"Fair enough." laughed Will, as Matt walked in. He took a seat in front of the piano, and Will said "Why don't you continue your practise. We can't stop you."

"Sure." said Lily, dragging John into the middle of the floor. Matt started playing from where they left off, while Rachel and Will took a seat on the chairs.

* * *

><p>During Glee practise that day, Rosie practised 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.<p>

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

John and Lily smiled, they knew they would win Sectionals. The talent in this group was amazing!

_I'm marchin' my band out_

_I'm beatin' my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_

_A cinder on the shiny apple of its eye_

_I gotta fly once_

_I gotta try once_

_Only can die once, right, sir_

_Ooh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir_

Rosie stopped the music, tears forming in her eyes, and said "Sir, I don't think I can do this."

"Course you can." replied Will, smiling. "You're brilliant!"

"Yeah, you're amazing." said John, grinning. "What's the matter?" He stood up, and walked over to her. He put his arm round her and tears fell. "This song, I can't."

"Why not?" asked Will, walking over to her and John. "Come on, we'll have a talk about it in my office." Rosie nodded, and Will took her from John. But Rosie looked at him. "I want John there, and Lily." she said, holding back the tears. John nodded, and Lily stood up. The four of them walked into the office. Rachel walked over to the front of the room and said "Right, maybe we should work on 'Lean on Me'."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with the song?" asked Will, sitting at his desk. Lily, Rosie and John were sat on three chairs in front of the desk. Rosie frowned and said "There's nothing wrong with the song, Mr Schuester."<p>

"Then why are you crying?" asked Lily, looking at her new best friend. "You can tell us, Rose, we won't tell." Rosie looked at her, Will and John. Then a tear fell. "It was... it was my mum's favourite song." she said, as tears started to fall. Will pulled a box of tissues out of his drawer and handed it to Rosie. Rosie took one, and wiped her eyes. "She... she sang it to me and Sam before we went to bed at night. Every night, she would sing it, even if she was ill."

"I didn't know." said Will, frowning. "Do you want me to change the song, or give it to somebody else?"

"No." replied Rosie, sighing. "I want to do my Mum proud."

"You'll sing it then?" asked John, smiling. "You're an amazing singer. You'll do your Mum proud."

"Yeah, I might cry though." replied Rosie, smiling a weak smile.

**And there you go, the end of Chapter Five. The next chapter will be Sectionals. ;)**

**I don't own: Something About The Sunshine – Starstruck; Now Or Never – High School Musical; (I've Had) The Time Of My Life – Bill Medley/Jennifer Warnes; Don't Rain on My Parade – Barbra Streisand**


	6. Sectionals

**The Longest Chapter Yet! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

**Chapter Six:**

**Sectionals**

Will and Rachel sat in the stage, watching East Directions run through their set list. They had just finished doing John and Lily's song, and were now moving on to "Lean on Me". Rachel and Will looked at each other, and smiled. "We've got this in the bag." said Rachel, smiling. Will laughed and said "We don't know for sure, yet."

"Oh honey, you've got it in the bag." came a new voice, from the walkway. Will and Rachel looked up and saw Holly stood there. "They're amazing."

"As were New Directions, if I heard correctly." replied Will, smiling. "Hey Hol."

"Speaking of New Directions..." said Rachel, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're with the Cheerios coaches." replied Holly, smiling. "And the Cheerios. We all came down."

"Bring them to the choir room," said Will, smiling. "I'll bring East Directions in, in a minute. They're just finishing up practise for Sectionals, on Friday."

"Sure thing." replied Holly, smiling. Before walking off. Just as the music stopped behind them. Will and Rachel clapped and Will said "Well done! If you keep this up, we'll definitely be in the running for Nationals!" East Directions cheered, then Will said "Alright, everybody into the Choir Room. It's nearly the end of rehearsals."

* * *

><p>East Directions walked into the choir room to find quite a few people already in there. "OK, who are you?" asked John, confused. Just as Holly entered, with two women wearing Cheerios outfits, Will and Rachel. "Don't worry, John." said Will, smiling. "They're New Directions, and the McKinley Cheerios."<p>

"Yeah," said one of the women, smiling. "Hey, Mr Shu, do you recognise us?" Will looked at them, and grinned. "Santana! Brittany! I can't believe it, you... you coach the Cheerios now?"

"Yeah." replied Rachel, smiling. "Finn and I managed to convince them to come."

"So, you're basically trying to recreate the old New Directions." said Will, smiling. Rachel laughed and said "Simply put, yeah. Sam and Quinn are coming. Along with everybody else."

"Even Lauren and Puck?" asked Will, confused. Rachel nodded, and said "They're arriving tomorrow, at Heathrow Airport, then they're travelling down here. Same with Quinn, Sam, Stacy, Stevie and Martha."

"Sam's bringing his siblings?" asked Will, confused. Before shaking his head. "Don't matter." He turned to the group, and saw East Directions and New Directions talking between themselves. Holly smiled, just as two newcomers entered the room. "Mr Schuester..." said the first one, looking at Will. He looked at them, and saw Artie, the footballer, standing there. With Shannon, his girlfriend and one of the Cheerleaders. "Shan and I want to join your club."

"Yeah." added Shannon, smiling. "It looks fun. And we understand you need two extra members."

"Yeah." replied Will, smiling. "Do you have a song you want to sing, to audition?"

"Sure." said Artie, grinning. Before walking over to the piano, and Matt. Holly, Will, Rachel, Santana and Brittany took a seat in the empty seats. And both Glee Clubs just sat up, waiting. Music started playing, and Shannon started singing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Artie smiled, and joined Shannon. He also started singing with her.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

They looked into each others eyes, and Shannon sang.

_For me it happens all the time_

Artie smiled, and sang with her, again.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,_

_And I need you now,_

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

Shannon stopped singing, and Artie continued.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

But before the song could continue, Sue came marching in. "SHANNON!" she barked. Scaring the kids, and Holly. Only Santana, Brittany, Will and Rachel weren't fazed. "Excuse me, Sue!" said Will, standing up. "They're in the middle of an audition!" He walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"She's late." replied Sue, keeping eye contract with Will. "Cheerleading Practise started 10 minutes ago!"

"And this is my fault?" asked Will, also keeping eye contact. Sue rolled her eyes, then looked at Shannon. "It's Cheerleading or Glee." she said, sternly. She started walking out, then turned to Will. "And our truce is over, Schuester. This is war."

"Fine by me, Sylvester." replied Will, "I've missed it." He looked at the door, and watched Sue leave. Shannon stayed where she was. "I never really liked Cheerleading." she said, sighing. "My parents made me try out. Just to get me out the house." She looked at Will, and smiled. "So, are we in?" The room was silent, then Rachel said "If you don't mind getting kicked off the Cheerleading group, yeah."

"I don't mind, one bit." said Shannon, grinning. Before planting a kiss on Artie's cheek. He smiled, and turned to Will and Rachel. "Thanks." he said, just as the school bell rang. Will smiled and said "And that's the end of practise! Shannon, Artie, we're here all day tomorrow, and Thursday. Then Friday is Sectionals." Artie and Shannon nodded, just as the rest of East Directions got up to walk out. "You know, New Directions have just got here..." said Rachel, looking at East Directions with a smirk. They all sighed, realising what Rachel was saying. Then Paul said "Come on you lot, my parents own a restaurant. Tuesdays are East High night."

"I think you better ring your parents and see if anybody's there. Because there's about 30 of us." said Rosie, looking around. Then at the five adults. "And that's not including the adults."

"Actually, are you even coming?" asked Lily, confused. Will smiled and looked at the others. "If they want to, I guess I'll be going."

"Sure." replied Rachel, smiling. "Finn and I don't have anything better to do."

"And either do me and Santana." said Brittany, looking at Santana. Will looked at Holly and smiled. "That settles it then." he said, grinning. "Glee Trip!"

* * *

><p>East Directions sat on a table in Danforth's restaurant. New Directions had another, while the Cheerios were sat at one of their own. Will, Rachel, Finn, Holly, Santana and Brittany were sat around the others. "So, what are New Directions doing tomorrow?" asked Rachel, looking at Holly. "Because East Directions are gonna be busy, teaching Artie and Shannon the Sectionals set-list."<p>

"Well, we were hoping to practise for the concert." was Holly's reply. "But if you're busy..."

"Hey Mr Shu!" said one of the New Directions kids, Oscar. "Give us a song!"

"Oscar!" said Holly, looking at him. "Don't be so rude."

"Sorry Miss." replied Oscar, looking at his plate. Just as Paul said "Actually, there's a karaoke machine here." before getting up and walking over to it. There it was, in the middle of the room. "Alright, if I'm gonna sing, Holly, you're doing it with me." replied Will, standing up. Holly stood up and said "Thought you'd never ask." with a smirk.

_Well..I...feel so strange._

_Well upon my word..._

_Now my brain is reelin and my ey-y-y- sights blurred_

_Well, I'm tremblin' alot._

_I'm nervous and I'm hot_

_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up._

_Well there's a fire alarm wailin' in my head_

_And my cirriculation cries condition red_

_I'm in a cold sweat, my t-shirt's all wet_

_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up_

Sang Will, smiling. Holly looked at him, grinning. The rest of the restaurant was silent, watching them.

_Oh, baby-baby-baby, take my heart, before it breaks._

_My knees are weak,and my back bone aches,_

_My hands are colder than ice, my throat is locked in a vice,_

_Come on and change my pain to pa-r-a-dise._

_Well there's a fever key runnin' through my skin_

_Don't you hear me knockin', won't ya let me in,_

_You know I'm your fool, So dont you be cruel,_

_Uh-huh, I'm all choked Up._

Will continued singing, while keeping his eyes locked on Holly. Holly nodded, and sang.

_So you're standin round in a dizzy spell,_

_It's a situation I know prettty well,_

_Well, I been there too, So I feel for you._

_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up_

_So you're down and out, and you're against the wall,_

_And you say that I'm the one that did it all,_

_I'm sure you're sincere, It gets me right here,_

_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up._

_Oh baby, take my heart and don't complain,_

_My poor heart just can't stand the strain,_

_I can cure your disease, Come on and say pretty please,_

_Take your medicine down on your knees._

Will smiled, just as the doors to the restaurant flew open. Holly stopped the music, and everybody turned to the doorway. Sue walked in, furious. "You're off the squad!" she hissed, looking at Shannon. Then she turned to Laura and Lizzy. "You two as well!"

"Coach Sylvester." said Shannon, standing up. "I never wanted to be on your stupid cheerleading team. I only joined because my parents made me."

"You might not be bothered." said Sue, her eyes shooting daggers. "But I'm sure the two love-girls do." She turned to face Laura and Lizzy, who were sat next to Lily and John. "Don't think I don't know what you got up in the changing room a few weeks ago!" She started to walk away, but Will stopped her when she got to the doorway. "Don't think for one moment, Sylvester, I don't know your game." he said, quietly. They locked eyes for a moment, then Sue walked out.

* * *

><p>Friday came, and at Lunchtime, East Directions arrived at Idsall Theatre, ready for Sectionals. "Alright, go with Mrs Berry and she'll get you signed in." said Will, as East Directions exited the coach. "I'll meet you in the dressing room in a bit." They all nodded, and followed Rachel and Finn inside the theatre. Will smiled, and looked at his watch. Then walked inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sat in the foyer of the theatre, with Santana and Brittany. Puck, Lauren, Sam and Quinn were also sat in the foyer. "So, where are your siblings?" asked Kurt, looking at Sam, with a smile. "And I heard you have a kid now?"<p>

"Stevie and Stacy have taken Martha to get some sweets." replied Sam, smiling. "I think there's a line."

"It is rather long." came Will's reply. "Hey you lot, anybody seen Holly?"

"Mr Shu!" was all most of them could utter. Quinn smiled and said "Fancy meeting you here."

"I doubt that Quinn." replied Will, grinning. "Rachel set it up, she told me the other day."

"Fine, Mr Schuster." said Sam, smiling. "You got it."

"Fantastic." replied Will, laughing. "Have you seen Holly? I was meant to meet her here, she was bring New Directions, and the Cheerios."

"Oh yeah, she's in the theatre." said Santana, smiling. "We have to go in a bit, the first group will on soon."

"East Directions is last." said Will, sighing. "But we're the strongest group here."

"Good luck then." said Puck, smiling. Will smiled and nodded. "Right, tell Holly I'll join them in a bit, I'm gonna go and see how East Directions are holding up." He walked off.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we're on last!" said Rosie, looking at Will as he walked into the room. "That's bad, right?"<p>

"Not a chance!" said Will, looking at Rosie. "Rosie, New Directions went last on their very first Sectionals. And they won!"

"Yeah, we won." repeated Rachel, smiling. "Now don't worry about a thing."

"Have you seen the judges?" asked John, looking at the list in his hand. "John Barrowman, Billie Piper and Murry Gold. Who's Murry Gold?"

"He's a composer." explained Sam, smiling. "John Barrowman is a singer/actor. While Billie Piper used to be a singer, before she decided to focus on her acting career."

"Thanks for that, Mr Wikipedia." said Jo, rolling her eyes. Everybody glared at her, and Lizzy just lightly slapped her on the shoulder. "Don't be so mean, Jo!" she said, sternly. Artie and Shannon sat on the other side of the room, with Paul and Laura. Lily was stood by her boyfriend, having a quick look at the set-list for the other groups. "Oh look, the first group are singing Love Don't Roam, Song For Ten AND The Stowaway." she said, rolling her eyes. "And the other group are sing Day and Night, Honey to the Bee AND Because We Want To."

"Are we the only group not doing songs by a judge?" asked Rosie, taking the set-list from Lily. "I mean, they're just suck-ups."

"And somebody gave them the judging list." said Rachel, sighing. "I mean, they don't give that away till a week before the competition."

"But we're not doomed." said Will, keeping hopes high. "We're the best group here. Don't forget that."

"But I haven't gotten through my song without breaking into tears." said Rosie, sighing. "We're hopeless."

"If you believe that, we might as well go home now then!" said Will, standing up. "Rosie, you will get through the song without breaking into tears, and if you do, you'll try and work it into the song."  
>"But it's a hap..."<p>

"No buts, Rosie." replied Will, "You can do this, I believe in you."

"Thanks Mr Schuester." she said, smiling. Before walking off.

* * *

><p>Will took a seat next to Holly in the main theatre room. John Barrowman was on stage. "And of course, they all need your support. So please, remember, no booing. But applause is welcomed with welcome arms." he was saying, with a big smile. "And without further ado, here's The Titans with their Ode To Gold." He walked off the stage, and took a seat in the front row, next to Billie Piper and Murray Gold.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I've roamed about this Earth<em>

_With just a suitcase in my hand,_

_And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,_

_I've met the blessed, I've met the damned._

_But of all the strange, strange creatures_

_In the air, at sea, on land,_

_Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,_

_I love you, you understand._

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,_

_Come on, take me home._

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

* * *

><p>East Directions was listening to the song through the internal intercoms that were placed around their dressing room. "Oh my god." said Laura, holding her stomach. "I feel sick."<p>

"It's just nerves." said Rachel, looking at her watch. There was no way that they would make it till the end of the second group at this rate. And Rosie looked like she could faint at any moment. "Ro, are you alright?" asked John, looking at Rosie. Rosie looked back at him and whispered "I'm scared."  
>"I know, I know you are." John whispered back, sweetly. "We all are." Lily looked at the way her boyfriend was comforting Rosie, like he would comfort her when she was scared or nervous. Or sad. She took a seat over by Paul and Laura.<p>

* * *

><p>After the Titans had finished singing 'The Stowaway', John Barrowman took to the stage again. "Well, weren't they amazing?" he said, standing mid stage. Will and the others looked at the stage, and clapped with the rest of the audience. "Alright! And now we have The Pipes, singing a Piper Medley. When will a group sing a medley of some of my songs?" he said, which caused the audience to chuckle a bit. "Anyway, here they are! The Pipes!" The group arrived on stage, and music started playing.<p>

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Come on buzz me up to heaven baby_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Come on buzz me up to heaven_

_I've been missing you I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_I close my eye and I see you clear_

_It feels like you're lying here_

_All things I want to say come and go_

_Easy as the breeze the words just flow_

_I float on air as light as any feather_

_Your love so sweet like an open flower_

_I'm dizzy from the time we spend together_

_I need that honey drip every hour_

* * *

><p>Will walked into the Dressing Room, to find John comforting Rosie, Laura nearly being sick and the rest of the group just feeling really nervous. "Alright, we're on next!" said Will, looking at the group. "Come on! We've gotta get ready."<p>

"Erm, Mr Shu..." said Rachel, looking at him. Will looked at her and smiled. "Rachel, I know they're all nervous. Can I tell you something, between you and me?" Rachel nodded, knowing exactly what Will was doing. "I get nervous. Everybody gets nervous. We wouldn't be human if we didn't. But you know what stops my nerves?"

"No? What?" asked Rachel, smiling.

"Seeing the crowd cheering." answered Will, grinning. "Their energy is infectious. Isn't that right?"

"That's very right." came Rachel's reply. "Last time I was on stage, I was emotional... and nervous. But the crowd that night, it was just amazing. They helped me through it!"

* * *

><p>Will and Rachel stood behind the stage, listening to John Barrowman introducing East Directions. "And finally, we have East Directions! And this group has the slight advantage, they're being coached by the coach who helped New Directions win Nationals four straight years." he said, smiling. "And now, without further bigging up, I give you EAST DIRECTIONS!" And with that, Rosie walked out of the back curtains. Continuing a New Directions tradition that had sadly died when the old New Directions had left. Rosie started to sing.<p>

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

* * *

><p>John and Lily stood outside the curtains in front of the rest of the group. Lily looked at John, who smiled. "Break a leg." she said, trying not to look John in the eyes. John looked at her, and noticed she wasn't giving eye contact. "What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked, trying to pull her into a hug. She pushed him away, and said "You know what's the matter." but before John could reply, the cue for them to enter arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer<em>

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

The rest of East Directions marched out of the curtain, waving. John and Lily never looked each other in the eyes. The crowd was cheering.

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_

_Here I am_

East Directions arrived on stage, and Rosie was close to crying. Tears were forming. But her voice wasn't faltering, she was still singing strong as ever.

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade_

The song finished, and tears started falling from Rosie's eyes. John noticed, and walked over to her, with some tissues in his hand. He handed them to her, with a smile. She smiled back, and took them. Then John looked at Lily. Who just looked at him as if to say 'Let's get this out the way.' John nodded, and nodded to the band. They started up, and he sang.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Lily joined him at the front of the stage, and sang.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

They finished the song, but neither one of them made eye contact with each other. The rest of the group were too busy to notice, but Will and Rachel had. "What's the matter with those two?" asked Will, quietly. "They won't look at each other."

"I don't know." answered Rachel, quietly. "They did the song well though, at least."

"Yeah, yeah." said Will, keeping his eye on Lily and John as they got into the line for Lean on Me.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_

_When you're not strong,_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

* * *

><p>After that song finished, John Barrowman, Billie Piper and Murray Gold walked onto stage. "Weren't they amazing?" asked John, looking at the audience. "It's gonna be so close!"<p>

"Yeah, I'm already stuck with who to pick." said Murray, smiling. Billie looked at Murray and John, then said "Of course, I know who I'm going with."

* * *

><p>"Alright, what have I done wrong?" asked John, once East Directions were back in the dressing room. "I don't understand why you're so mad with me."<p>

"You don't?" Lily snapped, looking at John. Before glaring at Rosie. "It's obvious you love her more than me!"

"WHAT?" shouted John, glaring at Lily. "Babe, I was being a good friend!"

"What? By handing her tissues and comforting her?" snapped Lily, as John started storming off. He got to the door, took a look back and stormed out. "Oh great! Look what you've done!" snapped Rosie, storming over to Lily. "You've just made our best singer leave!" Lily didn't reply, but instead pushed Rosie. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted, angry. Rosie reacted by pushing Lily. Before Lily could do anything else, Lizzy and Jo were holding Rosie and her back. "Stop it, you two!" said Lizzy, taking charge. "This is not the place for a slanging match!"

"SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" snapped Lily, clearly very angry. Rosie rolled her eyes and said "I didn't steal your boyfriend."

"YES YOU DID!" she snapped, breaking out of her sister's grasp. And lashed out at Rosie. Rosie fell on the floor, clutching her eye. "You punched me!" she said, shocked. Just as Will and Rachel walked in, with Finn and Holly following. They spotted the carnage, and Will looked at Lizzy. "What is going on here?"

"Rosie and Lily got in a fight." explained Lizzy, looking apologetically at Will and Rachel. "I tried to stop it but..."

"She stole my boyfriend!" snapped Lily, not taking her glare off Rosie. Who was clutching her eye while Michael, Sam and Katie were helping her up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in the Judging room, John Barrowman, Billie Piper and Murray Gold were going over the performances from the three groups. "That East Directions..." said John, smiling. "They were certainly something. That girl's performance of Don't Rain on my Parade was simply amazing."<p>

"She was crying." said Murray, looking at John. "I'm not sure that's how the song is meant to be sung."

"Look, Murray, the whole point of covering songs is to make them your own." was all John said on the matter. "And that performance of I've Had the Time of My Life was also so brilliant!"

"I don't know, John, it seems to me that the two people singing it hate each other." said Billie, sighing. "But I really enjoyed the Pipes performance of Honey to the Bee. Even if I do want to forget my popstar days."

"No, I found the Titans performance of Song For Ten simply fantastic." said Murray, looking at the two other judges. "But I know who I'm voting for."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, East Directions was stood on stage, with the other two groups. John Barrowman was standing at the side, next to Billie Piper and Murray Gold. And the trophy for the winner. "Alright, without further ado, let's announce our winners!" said John Barrowman, looking at the card in his hand. "The runner-ups, with two votes, are..." he paused, and looked between the groups. Then smiled and said "THE PIPES!" They cheered, and East Directions smiled. John smiled and handed them the runner-up trophy. "Alright, in first place..." said Billie Piper, taking the card from Barrowman. She paused, and a bit of music played. Before she finally came out and said "EAST DRECTIONS! Well done, you're going to Regionals!" East Directions let out a big cheer, and John Barrowman handed them the trophy.<p>

* * *

><p>As they were getting ready to leave the dressing room, John Barrowman walked into the dressing room. "Well done guys." he said, smiling. "You know, soon after Nationals, I'm going on tour, and I need guest singers..."<p>

"You want East Directions to come on tour with you?" asked Rachel, looking at John Barrowman. "If you come down to Skeet in about two weeks time, maybe we could work something out."

"Sure..." said John, smiling. "Who would I ask for when I arrive?"

"Rachel Hudson, or Mr Schuster." replied Rachel, smiling. "I look forward to seeing you down there."

* * *

><p>When East Directions got back to East High, they placed the trophy in the choir room. They all cheered, and started hugging each other. Except for Lily, John and Rosie. John was stood in the doorway, watching the group. Rosie was now sporting a black eye, and Lily was just sat on the piano, close to tears. She started singing, and thankfully, nobody noticed.<p>

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the sign_

_Should've read the writing on the wall_

_And realized by the distance in your eyes_

_That I would be the one to fall_

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me_

**And that's the end of this chapter! And can I just say, that fight scene was a long time coming. I've finally split up a couple I've put together! My AU SJA Story was meant to include a break-up, but that never came around. But anyway, I don't own any of the following songs.**

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

**All Choked Up – Grease**

**Love Don't Roam – Murray Gold**

**Honey to the Bee – Billie Piper**

**Don't Rain on My Parade – Barbra Streisand **

**(I've Had) The Time Of My Life – Bill Medley/Jennifer Warnes**

**Lean On Me – Bill Withers**

**Perfectly Good Heart – Taylor Swift**

**And the next chapter will be a Marmite chapter, but might go over the heads of the American Readers. It'll be a chapter that will include six of the 25 songs from Eurovision 2011. There were a few cracking songs in the final last Saturday!**


	7. Chatroom One

**Right, this doesn't count as Chapter Seven. This is like a Prologue, or a Monologue, whatever you want to call it. I've called it Chapter 6.5 ;)**

**I'm doing something a little different. Don't expect it to be long, believe me. But every now and again, I will be splitting chapters up, using a Chat Room. Between two Members of the Glee Club. (Maybe three, depending on how I feel.)**

**This one starts off between Lily Jackson (LilyBear) and Lizzy Jackson (LizBo), then Laura McKane (LaurMcK) joins in.**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

_LilyBear & LizBo entered the chatroom._

LilyBear (20:30) – I HATE HIM! :mad:

LizBo (20:30) – Lil, slow down. I know what he did was bad. But did he really cheat on you?

LilyBear (20:31) – Liz! You don't know what boys are like!

LizBo (20:31) – And YOU do? John was your first boyfriend! You can't be sure...

LilyBear (20:31) – Lizzy! I know when John is lying! He wasn't being polite! HE WAS FLIRTING!

LizBo (20:31) – Lil, Lil, Lily. Why don't you speak to him?

LilyBear (20:32) – HE WAS FLIRTING WITH HER!

_LaurMcK entered the chatroom._

LaurMcK (20:32) – Hey Guys.

LizBo (20:32) – Hey Laura, come to talk some sense to my Sis?

LilyBear (20:32) – HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SHOWTUNE GIRL!

LaurMcK (20:33) – This could take some work.

LizBo (20:33) – Tell me about it.

LaurMcK (20:34) – Lily, calm down. He didn't cheat on you, he was just comforting her.

LilyBear (20:34) – I hate his guts! :mad:

LaurMcK (20:35) – I know you do, I can imagine.

LilyBear (20:35) – YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

LizBo (20:36) – Lil, she's just trying to help. No need to snap.

LaurMcK (20:36) – I'm sorry, I truly am. But you need to get back out there. Paul's restaurant is still open.

LizBo (20:36) – See, Lil, that sounds nice.

LilyBear (20:37) – I dont know, what if he's there? With Her.

LaurMcK (20:37) – He won't be. And she's not there either.

LilyBear (20:37) – You sure?

LaurMcK (20:38) – I'm already there! Come on, it'll be fun.

LilyBear (20:38) – I can't. I don't...

_LilyBear left the chatroom._

LizBo (20:38) – Laura, keep us a table. We're coming.

LaurMcK (20:39) – Brilliant! See you down there, Liz.

_LaurMcK left the chatroom._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, the end of this 'chapter'. These sort of Half-Chapters won't be long, but they do [kinda] link into the chapter that comes after. This one links into Chapter Seven, but that chapter might take a while to be written. I'm revising Maths at the moment, along with trying to finish my original story.<strong>


	8. The New Girl

**Yeah... I loved the Glee Finale. Shame we have ages to wait till next season.**

**Anyway, this chapter isn't the Eurovision chapter, like I planned. But I will do one of those! I also want to do a Grease tribute chapter.**

**And this is set in an universe where New Directions won their first Nationals competition. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

**Chapter Seven:**

**The New Girl**

Lily sat in her room, her laptop on the floor turned off. She was listening to her MP4 player, and tears were starting to fall. "Knock knock." came a voice, from the doorway. Lily looked up, and saw Lizzy standing there. "Go away." cried Lily, looking at her sister. Lizzy stepped inside the room, and took a seat next to Lily on the bed. "Look, sis." she said, sighing. "Laura's saving us a table at the Danforth's restaurant. Get dressed."

"I don't want to go!" said Lily, looking at Lizzy. "Sorry, but I just can't!"

"And why not?" asked Lizzy, sternly. Lily looked at her, and took the MP4 out of her ears. "I just can't. I am not going to the Restaurant!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into doing this!" moaned Lily, as Lizzy pulled her into the Danforth's Restaurant. "I just want to stay at home."<p>

"It's for your own good, Lil." said Lizzy, looking at her sister. "Come on, Laura is waiting. And I called Jo."

"Fine." muttered Lily, looking around the restaurant. Laura waved over to them, she was sat on her own, on a table for four. Lily let out a weak smile, and Lizzy led her over.

* * *

><p>Lily took a seat next to Laura, while Lizzy sat opposite her. "You made it then." said Laura, smiling. "I've already ordered your favourite."<p>

"Thanks." said Lily, smiling. Just as her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket, looked at the caller I.D. Then pressed the Decline button. Before throwing the phone on the table. "I need a new phone." she said, glaring at it. "One He doesn't know the number to." She finished saying that, just as Lizzy's phone rang. She pulled it out her bag, and looked at the Caller I.D. Then pressed accept. "Listen, my sister doesn't want anything to do with you!" she snapped, before pressing the disconnect button. Before placing her phone on the table next to Lily's. "I hate him!" said Lily, as she lent back on the chair. And her phone rang again. This time, she knew who it was. But decided to accept. "What do yo..." she started, before getting interrupted by John. "All I want is you." he said, "Do you love me?" She looked at the other girls, before answering "Yeah."

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked, on the phone. Tears started forming in her eyes, and she disconnected.

* * *

><p><em>Say you're sorry, that face of an angel<em>

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

* * *

><p>Lily finished her meal, and took her phone in her hand. "Don't ring him back!" said Laura, plucking the phone away from Lily. "You are stronger than that."<p>

"He's probably waiting for you to ring back." added Jo, who had arrived soon after the food had arrived. Lizzy and her had shared. "Begging for that second chance again. My first boyfriend did."

"But you're a..." said Laura, confused. Before Jo cut her off. "I know, but this was before I knew. He was the main reason I realised." Lily frowned, and looked at her sister. "Jo's right, sis." said Lizzy, trying to be comforting. "Don't ring him back. Don't speak to him."

"It's hard though..." said Lily, sighing. "I may hate him, but deep down... I think I'm still in love with him."

"He was your first love..." said Lizzy, looking at her sister. "You never really forget your first love."

"No, you never do." said Laura, staring into thin air. "Never."

"Wasn't Paul yours?" asked Lily, looking at Laura, confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at John's house, John was laying on his bed, holding his phone in his hand. Paul was sat at John's desk, looking at the laptop. "Look, dude, you have to stop this moping!" said Paul, looking at John. "We just won Sectionals!"<p>

"I just lost my true love!" snapped John, sitting up. "She won't give me a second chance!"

"Dude, calm down." said Paul, standing up. "Look, I'm going out. Sam, Rosie, Michael and Katie have invited us over to Katie's house. Feel free to join me."

"I wouldn't dare." he said, sighing. "I don't want to see that girl till Monday!"

"You'll have a lonely weekend then." said Paul, walking out. John fell back onto his bed, and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>You say you'll know when you really find the one<em>

_but it's hard to tell_

_With the damage that's been done_

_But I'd like to say that it's your fault_

_But I know better_

_Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

_Maybe I Could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you_

_More than you could know_

_Don't say it's to late to try_

_To make it right_

_ohh to make it right_

_yeah._

_I didn't know how good you were for me,_

_now it's clear,_

_I'm seeing all that we could be._

_And I know that it's my fault_

_but I'm gonna treat you better,_

_cause if I had one wish,_

_you'd be with me forever.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Once Monday came round, Lily hadn't been out the house and neither had John. They arrived at school separately, and the only time they spoke was during Glee Practise. Which is where everything kicked off. "So, this weeks homework is as follows..." said William Schuester, standing at the front of the class. John's hand shot up, and he said "Sir, can I say something?" Will nodded, and John walked over to the front of the class. "Thanks." before turning to Lily. "Lil, I'm sorry..."<p>

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped, tears starting to form. "Just stop it!"

"I'm sorry." he repeated, before handing something to Matt. "I just want you to know." He nodded to Matt, who started playing.

_There's a storm coming up_

_And I gotta prepare myself_

_'Cause this feeling is getting stronger everyday_

_Something's creeping inside_

_Everything is about to change_

_Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away_

_This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_

_So hysterical, this can't be healthy_

_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_

_Baby, you're the air I breathe_

_This is critical, yeahh_

_So stuck on you_

_Used to have everything figured out_

_But it's different now_

_When you came, you saw_

_You conquered my heart_

_It's your laugh and your smile_

_Wanna stay for a little while_

_I don't wanna go_

_I just want you in my arms_

_This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_

_So hysterical, this can't be healthy_

_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_

_Baby, you're the air I breathe_

_This is critical, yeahh_

_So stuck on you_

He didn't get to finish the song, because there was a loud bang and the sound of glass smashing. Will stood up and ran out the room. Rachel looked at the door then at the group. "Alright, stay here." she said, before running after Will.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran into the corridor, and saw the glass window had been smashed somehow. Will was looking at the damage, then said "Rachel, go back into the choir room. Keep the kids inside." he turned to face Rachel. "This looks dangerous."<p>

"But..." started Rachel, before seeing Will's stern expression. "Fine. Don't be too long."

* * *

><p>"Miss, what's Mr Schuester doing?" asked Shannon, once Rachel walked back in. She looked at her and said "I have no idea."<p>

* * *

><p>William stepped over the broken glass, and saw a girl lying on the floor. She didn't look hurt, but she was shaking. Mr Shu walked over to her and gently propped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the girl. She looked at her, and let out a weak nod. Before trying to stand up. She managed to get up without Will's help, but she took a few steps and would have tumbled down, if Mr Shu hadn't caught her. "Come on, there's a spare seat in the Choir Room." he said, helping her walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Mr Shu had gotten the new girl into the choir room, he told Rachel to fetch the school nurse. "Alright, East Directions." he said, looking at them. "Go into the stage, I'll be along in a bit. And be careful of the broken glass in the hallway." They grudgingly complied, and walked out the room. Leaving Mr Shu to deal with the new girl.<p>

"What's your name?" asked Mr Shu, taking a seat next to the girl. "You must have a name."

"I... I don't know." she said, weakly. She was still shaking. "I can't remember."

"Do you remember how you ended up outside?" he asked, concerned. The girl shook her head, just as Rachel walked in with the nurse. "Is this the girl?" asked the nurse, looking at Mr Shu, who nodded. "OK, I'll take it from here." He nodded, and stood up. "Come on Rachel, East Directions are waiting in the stage." he told Rachel, before walking out.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the nurse walked into the stage. Will and Rachel were stood on stage, trying to teach. "I'll be right back." said Mr Shu, smiling. Before walking up the steps. "How is she?" he asked, once he reached the nurse. The nurse smiled and said "She's got a mild case of Amnesia. Which should clear in a few days."<p>

"Any idea who she is?" asked Will, concerned. "Does she go to this school?"

"You'll have to check with Reception about that." said the nurse, sighing. "I have no idea."

"Thanks." said Mr Shu, smiling. "I'll just go and get her."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he stood in reception with the girl. Cheryl, the receptionist, looked at him, then at her. And said "Ah, that's Taylor Heathman." before typing something into the computer. "She's new to this school. Moved here from London."<p>

"Have you got an address?" asked William, looking at Cheryl. "Or a phone number for her parents. I'd like to speak to them myself, Cheryl."

"Yeah, I'll write down her phone number." replied Cheryl, taking a pen and a piece of paper from her desk. She scribbled down a number, and handed the piece of paper to Mr Shu. "Thanks." he told her, before walking off. Taylor followed him, unsure what to do.

* * *

><p>Will took a seat in his office, with Taylor sat opposite him. He dialled the number Cheryl had given him. "Hello, Jack Tyson here. How may I help you?" came a male voice, once the phone had been answered. Mr Shu smiled and said "I'm calling on behalf of East High Secondary School, it's about Taylor Heathman."<p>

"What's the matter with her?" asked Jack, suddenly concerned. "She hasn't been in a fight, has she?"

"No no." replied Will, looking at Taylor. "She's not in trouble. But she had an accident earlier..."

"What happened?" came Jack's frantic reply. "She's not hurt?"

"She's not got any physical damage," answered Will, frowning. "but she's got mild amnesia. It should clear in a few days, according to the school nurse."

"Right, I'm coming to collect her." said Jack, concerned. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

"See you then." said Mr Shu, just as the phone went dead. He looked at Taylor and smiled. "It looks like you're going home." he told her, with a slight smile. "Jack Tyson is coming to pick you up." She looked at him, confused.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Taylor and Mr Shu stood in the reception. Waiting for Jack Tyson. A few minutes later, he walked in. "There you are Taylor!" he said, walking over to the two of them. He looked at Mr Shu and said "Jack Tyson."<p>

"I'm Mr Schuester, I was the one that rang you." said Mr Shu, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Jack, confused. Mr Shu shook his head and said "We have people trying to work it out as we speak."

"OK, so I'll take her home now." said Jack, looking at him. "She'd be better rested at our house."  
>"Are you her dad or something?" asked Mr Shu, looking at him. He shook his head and said "Her dad's in prison, and her mother died a few weeks ago. I'm one of the careworkers at Skeet Care Home."<p>

"Oh, I didn't know." said Mr Shu, frowning. Before looking at Taylor, who seemed to be scared of Jack. Mr Shu let out a slight smile, before adding "Taylor, Jack's here to take you home."

"I don't want to go home." said Taylor, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "I want to stay here."

"Taylor, don't be ridiculous." said Jack, looking at Taylor. "Come on, Dylan and Georgia are in the car. I can't leave them there."

"Fine." said Taylor, frowning. "Can't he come with me?"

"Sorry Taylor, I've got East Directions to coach." replied Mr Shu, with a frown. "Come and find me tomorrow, if you're in."

"She will be." answered Jack, smiling at Mr Shu. "Thanks for telling me about Taylor, Mr Schuester."

"No problem." came Will's reply, as he watched Jack and Taylor walking out.

* * *

><p>Will walked back into the stage, and found the gang on stage practising. They were working on a number that would showcase acting skills as well as singing. And there was only one song that anybody knew that could do that. 'Copacabana' by Barry Manilow. Rosie was Lola, John was Tony and Artie played Rico. While Michael sang, with back up from the others.<p>

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_The hottest spot north of Havana_

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_Music and passion were always the fashion_

_At the Copa... don't fall in love_

The music finished, and Rachel stood up clapping. William joined in. "Well done!" he said, grinning. Before walking down to the stage. "If we keep working on that, we might have one of our Regionals numbers."

"Who was the girl?" asked John, looking at Mr Shu. He looked at the group and said "Come on, take it from the top."

* * *

><p>Lizzy and Jo sat in Lizzy's room after school that day. "She's been moping in her room all weekend." said Lizzy, pacing up and down the room. "We need to do something."<p>

"Do you?" asked Jo, looking at Lizzy, while sat on the laptop. "Look, Liz, you could do something and I could be bored. Or, we could go and see a film. That new one with our favourite actress is out." Lizzy looked at her, and sighed. "I suppose." she said, looking at the door. "We haven't actually been on a date for a few weeks."

"Since we joined East Directions." countered Jo, with a slight smile. "As much as I love Glee... it's gotten in the way of our time."

"It's been fun though... you have to admit." said Lizzy, taking a seat on the bed, before taking the laptop from Jo. She typed something into it, and said "Let's choose a film, I have plenty on my hard drive."

* * *

><p>William sat on the sofa in the front room at the Hudson household, typing into his laptop. Finn took a seat next to him. "Rach tells me you found a girl outside the choir room today." he said, looking at Will. William looked up from his laptop, and said "Yeah, her name's Taylor. Taylor Heathman."<p>

"Oh, she was meant to be in my PE class today." said Finn, frowning. "I wondered where she was."

"She went home early." came Will's reply. "With a mild case of Amnesia."

"Do you know where she lives?" asked Rachel, joining the two of them. Mr Shu looked at her and said "The Care Home."

"Oh, I see." said Rachel, sighing. Mr Shu looked at her and said "You'll never guess who's helping with New Directions now."

"Who?" asked Finn, interested. "Is it Santana or Brittany?"

"Nope." said Mr Shu, grinning. "It's Quinn, AND Sam's siblings have joined."

"Seriously?" replied Rachel, letting out a laugh. "I can't believe that."

"She's taking over New Directions." said Mr Shu, sighing. "Holly's coming to live in England."

"When's this happening?" asked Finn, sad. Mr Shu frowned and said "Once I find a house here. Holly and I want to adopt a child."

"Seriously?" grinned Rachel. "Because me and Finn have something to tell you as well."

"What is it?" asked Mr Shu, intrigued. Finn looked at Rachel, and started rubbing her belly. "Rachel's pregnant." he said, with a grin. "We haven't told anybody."

"When's the baby due?" said Mr Shu, grinning. "I can't believe it. My second New Directions baby."

"At least this time, it's really mine." said Finn, frowning. Rachel added "And I'm gonna keep it."

"True. So true." said Mr Shu, remembering the Regionals competition of 2010. "Speaking of which, how are your Mum and Beth?"

"They're fine." said Rachel, smiling. "They're coming down in a few weeks, for the Hudson wedding."

"Yeah, Mum and Burt are also coming down." said Finn, smiling. "I need to tell them as well..."

"You should ring them later." said Rachel, smiling. "Tell them we're fine, and having a whole lot of fun."

* * *

><p>Four days past, John was still trying to get Lily to give him a second chance, to no avail. Rosie was making advances at John, which he declined. Then on the Friday, it all kicked off during Glee practise. "Alright." said Rachel, standing at the front. "We've got Copacabana down to a tee!"<p>

"Yeah." added Mr Shu, smiling. "Now, if we could could find one more song... we would be set."

"Don't we need three songs?" asked Michael, confused. Mr Shu shook his head and said "Nah, New Directions have had two songs at Regionals for a while."

"You could do Pretending. Or Light Up the World" suggested Finn, walking into the choir room with a girl following him. "Hey, Mr Shu, Taylor wanted to talk to you." He looked at Mr Shu, as Taylor stepped from behind him. Shy. "Hey." she said, with a slight wave. "Mr Schuster... can I speak with you... in private..."

"Sure." he said, walking over to his office. "Come on in."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to speak with me about?" asked Mr Shu, taking a seat behind his desk. "Are you alright now? Has your amnesia gone?"<p>

"I'm still a bit fuzzy, but most of my memories are back." was Taylor's reply. Mr Shu smiled and said "So, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"I want to join Glee." said Taylor, smiling. Mr Shu smiled. Then nodded. "Sure, you'll just need to audition. Say, Monday, Period Three."

"I'll be there." said Taylor, grinning. "See you Monday."

"We'll be on the stage." replied Mr Shu, laughing. "Can't wait to hear you."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, that's the end of this chapter. I don't own any of the following songs.<strong>

**White Horse – Taylor Swift**

**Make It Right – Joe Jonas**

**Critical – Jonas Brothers**

**Copacabana – Barry Manilow**


	9. Taylor Heathman

**I'm gonna do something different with this chapter, I'm gonna focus on one character. It's the newest character, but still... the next chapter might focus on Katie or Michael. Since I haven't actually done anything with them probably yet.**

**East Direction**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Taylor Heathman**

Taylor Heathman sat in her room at the Skeet Care Home, listening to her MP3 player. "Why can't I just find a song?" she asked, annoyed, out loud and to herself. But she wasn't alone, as another voice said "You know, Taylor Swift does good songs..." Taylor looked up, startled, to find Millie standing there. "Or those Jonas Brothers." She stood at the door, then looked at Taylor. "Why do you need a song, anyway?"

"None of your business." snapped Taylor, looking at the girl. "Millie, just go away."

"Fine." said Millie, storming off. "I was only trying to be helpful!"

* * *

><p>"Taylor!" shouted Jack, from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Taylor was sat on her bed, scribbling onto a pad of paper. "I'm not hungry!" she shouted back, before grabbing her guitar. She started strumming something, then growled. "That's not right."<p>

"Taylor, if you don't come down right now, Jack's gonna ground you." said Alice, the other care-worker at the care home, appearing at the doorway. "And he's not joking."

"I know." said Taylor, sighing. "I'm just trying to find a song to sing at my Glee Club audition on Monday."

"Oh yeah, I hear you in here at night." said Alice, taking a seat on the bed. "I tell you what, I'll work on it with you."

"Really?" asked Taylor, smiling. Alice smiled and said "Yeah, but you have to come down right now."

"Fine." said Taylor, frowning. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Taylor sat in her room, strumming at her guitar. She smiled, and sang.<p>

_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

She stopped singing, just in time for the girl, Megan, in the room next door to storm in. "TAYLOR!" she shouted, mad. "STOP PLAYING YOUR MUSIC, I'M TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry." said Taylor, rolling her eyes. "I'll just go into my audition on Monday unprepared."

"Does Jack know you're doing it?" asked Megan, looking at Taylor, "Because you have to get his permission."

"I know! Just go back to bed!" said Taylor, clearly holding in her anger. "Leave me in peace!" Megan rolled her eyes, and walked away, leaving Taylor to fall onto her bed, sighing.

* * *

><p>The next day, she sat in the entrance room of the care home, waiting for Alice to arrive for her start. "Megan tells me that you've got an audition on Monday." came Jack's voice, joining Taylor in the entrance. "When were you going to tell me?"<p>

"Tomorrow." replied Taylor, sighing. "Over breakfast."

"You know how I don't like you staying late after school." said Jack, taking a seat next to Taylor. She rolled her eyes and said "I'll be with the guy who saved my life. It'll be fine. You can see if he'll bring me home if you want."

"Fine." said Jack, looking at Taylor. "You do know I care about you, right? I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll be fine, Jack." replied Taylor, sighing. "You're not my Dad."

"No, but I really care about you." was Jack's reply. "The rest of the kids are watching Annie, you gonna join them?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for Alice, she promised she'd help me with my song choice." came Taylor, sighing. "I can't decide which song to sing."

"Alright, just come into the front room so I can keep an eye on you." he said, sighing.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat at the back of the front room, her guitar next to her while the rest of the kids were watching 'Annie'. Taylor sighed, just as Alice walked in. "Sorry I'm late, the buses were running late." she said, smiling. Before turning to Taylor. "You ready?" she asked, with a smile. Taylor nodded, and grabbed her guitar.<p>

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in Taylor's room. "So, do you have any idea which song you want to do?" asked Alice, looking at Taylor. Then she started looking around the room. "I see you've got many sheets of paper..."<p>

"Yeah, I cut a rainforest down." said Taylor, with a slight frown. "There's a few I want to sing, but I can't decide which one would be better..."

"What are they?" asked Alice, smiling. Taylor looked at her, and said "One's a Taylor Swift song, and the other is by Demi Lovato."

"Oh." replied Alice, sighing. "I can see why you're having a hard time."

* * *

><p>The next day, Taylor sat on the stage, with her guitar in her hand. "Hello, I'm Taylor Heathman, and I'll be singing What To Do by Demi Lovato." she said, with a slight smile. She was so nervous, as Rachel Berry said "Alright then, go ahead." Taylor nodded, and started strumming her guitar.<p>

_Tell me what to do about you_

_I already know I can see in your eyes_

_When you're selling the truth_

_'Cause it's been a long time coming_

_So where you running to?_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to do_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Something on your mind_

_Baby all of the time_

_You could bring down a room_

_Oh yeah_

_This day has a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_Tell me what to do about you_

John looked at Taylor, smiling. There was something about her that he liked. And he had no idea what it was. He grinned, once Taylor had finished singing. And started clapping. Along with the rest of the group. Well, everybody except Lily, who was just frowning.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat in the Choir Room, waiting for Rachel and William to decide. Sadly, Mr Shu was ill, so he had been watching on a video link. While she was waiting, John walked over to her and said "You were amazing." with a grin. Taylor blushed and said "I... Thank you."<p>

"I'm sure you'll get in, it doesn't take much." replied John, smiling. Before realising what he'd just said. "You were amazing though! You'll definitely get in." Meanwhile, while John and Taylor were talking, Lily was stood at the door, watching quietly. Even though she was no longer his girlfriend, it still broke her heart to see him with another girl. She frowned, and watched John leave the room. She swallowed, and stepped inside. She took a seat next to Taylor, and said "Be good to him."

"Huh?" asked Taylor, confused. Lily smiled weakly, and answered "He likes you. Be good to him, as much as I don't like him at the moment, I don't want to see him heart broken. Again."

"I don't like him." replied Taylor, with a slight blush. Lily let out a slight laugh, then stood up. "Just don't break his heart." she replied, walking off. Taylor watched her walk off, then started thinking about John. Now she thought about it, he was cute. And he liked her. She had never had a boyfriend before. She had had dates, but then they found out about her life... and they never called again. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rachel, who walked into the room from the office. "You're in." she said, with a smile. Taylor looked at her and said "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said, you're in." was Rachel's reply. Taylor grinned and said "Thanks. I need to call Alice!"

"Who's Alice?" asked Rachel, confused. Taylor frowned and said "The only care-worker who gets me." Rachel nodded, and watched Taylor walk out the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Taylor sat in the front room, strumming her guitar. "I heard you made the club." said Jack, taking a seat next to her. "Well done."<p>

"Thanks." said Taylor, not looking up from the guitar. "Would you mind if I brought a friend round soon?"

"Who is it?" asked Jack, with a sigh. "I hope it's not a boy."

"Jack, I'm fifteen." replied Taylor, placing her guitar on the floor. "And yes, it is a boy. I want to know if he still likes me if I show him where I live."

"Oh." replied Jack, before standing up. "I think Alice is better for having this talk with you. I'll just go and get her." He walked out the room, just as Millie walked in. "What cha doing?" she asked, to which Taylor just rolled her eyes. "Millie, can you just leave me alone?"

"I'm watching TV!" moaned Millie, and Taylor sighed before standing up and grabbing her guitar. She walked out.

* * *

><p>Taylor was sat in her room when Alice walked in. "Jack tells me your having Boy Trouble." she said, closing the door and taking a seat on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

"Every time I tell a boy I like where I live, they start ignoring me." replied Taylor, sighing. "And I've met this lad who likes me... but he doesn't know where I live."

"And you think he might ignore you if he knows?" asked Alice, frowning. "I know the feeling. Every boy I dated when I was younger always ran away when I invited them home."

"How did you get around that?" asked Taylor, sighing. Alice looked at her, and said "I didn't."

"Oh." said Taylor, frowning. "Way to give me confidence."

"Look, just because I didn't, doesn't mean you won't." replied Alice, with a smile. "This lad might be different." Taylor looked at her and said "You think so?"

"I know so." replied Alice, as Taylor gave her a big hug. Then said "Thanks."

"TAYLOR!" shouted Jack, from downstairs. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

"I'M COMING!" she shouted back, pulling out of the hug. Before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>She walked into the entrance part of the home, and saw John sitting there. "Hey." he said, with a slight smile. Taylor looked at him, shocked. "What... what are you doing here?" she asked, confused and shocked at the same time. "How did you find out where I lived?"<p>

"Mrs Hudson told me." replied John, with a guilty look on his look. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to speak to you." Alice joined Taylor, and smiled. "Is this that lad?" she whispered, into Taylor's ear. Taylor looked at her and nodded. Alice grinned and said "Right, I guess I better make a start on dinner." before looking at John. "Are you staying?"

"No, my aunt's cooking for me and Luke." replied John, sighing. Before turning to Taylor. "Is there anywhere a little more private we can go to talk?" he asked, nodding at the stairs and doors. The rest of the kids in the care-home were standing there, watching. Taylor looked at him and said "Yeah, we can go to my room." before spotting Jack standing in the doorway to his office. "Would you mind just waiting there a minute, I'll be right back." she said, with a smile. "Sorry." She walked over to Jack and he took her into the office.

"Is he that boy?" asked Jack, after he had closed the door. "Why is he here?"

"He came by himself." answered Taylor, truthfully. "I didn't invite him at all. And yes, he's the boy I was talking about."

"He looks alright." said Jack, smiling. "Where were you going?"

"My room." replied Taylor, with a sigh. "He wants to talk. And that's the only private place I have."

"Alright." said Jack, with a smile. "He has to be gone by the time dinner's done though."

"Fine." said Taylor, grinning. "Thanks." She walked out the office.

* * *

><p>John took a seat on Taylor's chair, while Taylor shut the door. And took a seat on her bed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Taylor, with a smile. John smiled and asked "Would you like to go to the restaurant downtown?"<p>

"When?" asked Taylor, her face lighting up. "I would love to. Although, I would have to ask Jack first."

"How about Friday." replied John, smiling. "We've got Glee all day anyway..."

"I'll have to ask Jack." was Taylor's reply. She stood up and walked over to the door, before opening it to find Millie and Megan standing there. She sighed and turned to John. "You can't get any privacy in this place!"

* * *

><p>She knocked on Jack's office door, and he opened the door. "Hey Taylor." he said, smiling. "Come in." She stepped inside and said "John's just asked me to go to a restaurant downtown on Friday. Can I go?"<p>

"You're fifteen." replied Jack, smiling. "Sure. But I'll speak to Alice about picking you up. It's her night for the over night care."

"Thanks." replied Taylor, grinning. Before running out again.

* * *

><p>John was waiting in her bedroom when she walked back in. "I can go." Taylor said, grinning. John grinned back and said "Can't wait."<p>

"Do you want a tour of the place?" asked Taylor, smiling. John smiled, and nodded. She grinned and led the way out of her room.

* * *

><p>She showed him the two bathrooms, all the bedrooms, the entrance, the front room, the kitchen and the garden. Then she led him back to the entrance hall, because he told her he had to go. "I'll see you tomorrow at practise." said John, smiling. Before leaning in for a kiss. He realised what was happening when it was too late. Their lips locked. He pulled away, and looked at Taylor. "I am so sorry. I'll just go." He pointed to the door, then rushed out. Clearly embarrassed. The doors shut, and Taylor stood there, breathless. The rest of the kids were speechless, and even Alice saw it. Jack, however, had missed it.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Taylor went back to her room, grinning. That had been the best kiss she had ever been given. Ever. His lips were soft, and tasted so good. She smiled and fell onto her bed, content.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, after Glee practise, John walked over to Taylor. "I'm sorry about last night." he said, taking her aside. "I don't know what came over me."<p>

"Don't worry about it." replied Taylor, smiling. "I enjoyed it."

"We still on for Friday?" he asked, frowning. Taylor nodded and said "Sure. Pick me up around 7." She walked off, smiling.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went fast. And after school on the Friday, Taylor was looking through her wardrobe. Clothes were being thrown around the room. She couldn't find an outfit she liked. She doubted he cared what she looked like, but she wanted to look perfect. "Need some help?" asked, a rather amused, Megan from the doorway. Taylor looked at her and said "You'd help?"<p>

"Yeah." replied Megan, smiling. "That boy's lucky."

"You hate me." said Taylor, confused. To which Megan replied "I was jealous of you. And now you need my help."

"Who says I want your help?" asked Taylor, looking at her clothes. She sighed and said "Alright, I need your help. What should I wear?"

"Just go simple." replied Megan, smiling. And picking up a plain red dress. "Something like this, with some tights and the high heels you wore to Jack's wedding last year." Taylor looked at Megan, and took the dress from her. Before placing it on the bed.

* * *

><p>At 6:55pm, a knock was heard on the door of Skeet Care Home. Alice answered the door, and saw John stood there, with flowers in his hand. He was wearing a suit, with a red tie. He smiled and said "I'm here to pick up Taylor." Alice smiled and said "I'll just go and get her. Take a seat." John nodded, and stepped inside. Alice ran upstairs, to find Taylor. John took a seat on one of the chairs, smiling. Just as Taylor started walking downstairs. Dressed in the red dress, black tights and the high heels. John grinned and stood up, as Taylor got to the bottom of the stairs. "You look... good." he said, speechless. Taylor looked at him and said "Good?"<p>

"Amazing." said John, quickly realising his mistake. "You look amazing." He smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you." replied Taylor, blushing. "Nobody has ever gotten me flowers before." Alice and Megan smiled from behind them and Alice took the flowers from Taylor. "I'll put them in some water for you, Taylor." she said, before adding "Then I'll put them in your room." She looked at Taylor, who smiled. Then John said "Are we ready?" Taylor nodded and Alice said "Curfews nine o'Clock. Don't forget that." She walked off and Megan said "Have fun." as Taylor and John walked out.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in the Danforth's restaurant, eating. Taylor had ordered the steak, while John had ordered some of the chicken special. "This is amazing!" said Taylor, grinning. "I've never eaten steak like this!"<p>

"You should try the Chocolate Cake, it's gorgeous!" said John, grinning. "Tell you what, I'll order us one to share."

"You don't need to do that." replied Taylor, blushing. "Seriously, how much is this costing you?"

"I get a discount here." was John's reply. "My best friend's family runs the place."

"If it wasn't for me, you would be paying full price for this feast." came another voice, walking over to them. Paul. "Are you two finished?"

"Not yet, Paul." replied John, smiling. "We'd like one of your father's heavenly chocolate cakes."

"Ah, you're on a date." replied Paul, smirking. "Brilliant."

"This is not a date." said Taylor, blushing. "It's just two friends having dinner."

"Yeah, what Taylor said." replied John, also blushing. "We're just friends." Paul just shook his head and walked off. Taylor turned to John and said "This is a date, right?"

"Yeah." replied John, smiling. "It's a date." Taylor smiled, and said "You're the only boy I know who hasn't run away when they found out where I live."

"Oh? Should I run away then?" asked John, with a slight laugh. Taylor let out a laugh and said "No! You're staying right here." before looking at her watch. "We only have an hour left. How long will this cake be?"

"It shouldn't be long." replied John, smiling. "I normally only have to wait a few minutes before it's brought out." And as if on cue, Paul returned with two plates and a cake. "Thanks." said John, taking the plates and cake from his best friend. "Once we've eaten this, we're off."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Taylor and John stood outside the restaurant. "You were right, that was amazing cake!" said Taylor, looking at John. "The kids at home would love some of that."<p>

"I could buy them some..." said John, smiling. Taylor looked at him and said "I couldn't ask you to. You paid for everything tonight."

"It's what the man should do on a date." replied John, taking Taylor's hand. "I insist on getting them a cake."

"Fine." said Taylor, sighing. "If you insist. They'll be so thankful." John smiled, and walked back into the restaurant. Not wanting to stay outside by herself, at night, Taylor followed.

* * *

><p>The two of them arrived back at Skeet Care Home at 8:45pm. "I had a brilliant night." said Taylor, as John walked her to the doors. She opened them and the two of them walked in. He handed her the bag with the cake in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to meet up again tomorrow?" asked John, smiling. "I'm off to the park with Paul and Laura, if you want to come."<p>

"I'd love to." replied Taylor, smiling. "I can come out after eleven, gotta do my chores in the morning."

"Hey Taylor, had a nice night?" asked Megan, walking downstairs. Taylor looked at her and said "Yeah, I'll tell you about it in a bit." before turning back to John. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you then." said John, leaning in for a kiss. Taylor smiled and leaned in as well. They locked lips again, for a few minutes. Then John pulled away, and smiled. "See ya." he said, walking out the house. Taylor smiled and turned to Megan. "That was the best night of my life." she said, grinning. "And he brought you lot a cake." She held up the bag in her hand and smiled. Then walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Taylor placed the bag on the side, and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Megan walked in, and said "So, where's this cake?" she asked, smiling. Taylor laughed and said "It's in the bag, but you are not having any till tomorrow!"<p>

"Why not?" moaned Megan. Taylor looked at her, just as Alice said "Because it's too late for cake."

"Aw." replied Megan, sighing. "But I'm hungry!"

"We can have it after lunch tomorrow." replied Alice, looking at Megan. "Now, upstairs, I want to talk to Taylor."

"Fine." said Megan, walking out. Alice smiled and said "Would you go and read Dennis a story, please. The one he wants is in the front room, it's that sleeping bear one."

"Sure." replied Megan, smiling. She walked out, and Alice took a seat on one of the stools. Taylor took a seat next to her. "How was it?" asked Alice, smiling. Taylor smiled back and said "It was amazing. He was such a gentleman."

"And he brought us cake." said Alice, grinning. "He must really like you."

"He insisted on buying the cake." replied Taylor, smiling. "He's amazing."

"Sounds like it." was Alice's reply. "Now, you better go to your room. I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, I am." said Taylor, yawning. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, that's the end of that chapter. It shows that if John likes somebody, he'll go straight for them. :p<strong>

**Honestly, I went from shipping John/Lily, to shipping John/Rosie, then when I couldn't be bothered with going anywhere with that ship, I start shipping John/Taylor. :p At least they have something in common, they both have no parents.**

**I don't own any of the following songs:**

**A Place In This World – Taylor Swift**

**What To Do – Demi Lovato **


	10. Open Day

**East Direction**

**Chapter Nine:**

**East High Open Day**

Mr Shu and Rachel sat in the Headteacher's office, it was 8:00am, on a Monday. "So, as you know, the Open Day is coming up." said Mr Smith, sat behind his desk. "And this year, we have an award winning Glee Club..."  
>"You want us to do some sort of show?" asked Mr Shu, smiling. Mr Smith nodded and said "Yeah, your best songs... maybe put your Regionals set-list to practise."<p>

"Yeah." said Rachel, smiling. "We can do that." The two Glee Coaches exchanged glances, then stood up to leave. "You have till Thursday." said Mr Smith, as the two left.

* * *

><p>"That was the best weekend ever!" said Taylor, as she walked into the Choir Room with John and Paul. "Thanks so much for taking me to see La Cage aux Folles."<p>

"That's alright, Tay." replied John, smiling. "We had tickets, and I thought you would like to watch it."

"You were right." said Taylor, smiling. Before taking a seat on the chairs. Paul looked at John and Taylor, then said "I wonder why they've called us here this early. It's tutor time." As Paul said that, the other members of East Directions arrived. Jo, Lizzy and Lily were the first in, while Laura, Katie, Rosie, Sam and Michael followed. Artie and Shannon were a little late, but that was to be expected... A few minutes later, Mr Shu and Rachel walked out the office. "So, I think you want to know why you're all here." said Mr Shu, smiling. "As you know, the school Open Day is coming up on Thursday, and the headteacher wants us to put a showcase of our best work on."

"THURSDAY?" asked Rosie, confused. "We can't put together a show in less than four days!"

"That's why we've gotten you lot of lessons till Thursday." said Rachel, smiling. "So we have much longer to practise."

"I'll have to tell Jack I'll be staying late on Thursday." said Taylor, sighing. "He won't be happy."

"It'll be fine, sweetie." said John, smiling. "He'll be fine with it."

"You can't be sure." replied Taylor, resting her head on his shoulder. "Jack's not as understanding as you'd think with these sort of things."

"We need to sort out a set-list for the show." said Rachel, looking around. "We'll be doing Copacabana, since we need practise on that for Regionals. But we need some other songs we can do."

"Don't Stop Believing." came a voice from behind them. Finn stood in the doorway, holding some sheet music in his hand. Rachel smiled and ran over to him. They hugged a bit, then Rachel took the sheet music from him. She looked at it, then handed it round to East Directions. "I guess we can do this for Regionals as well." she said, grinning. "So, who wants the solos?" As usual, Rosie and Sam's hands flew up. John also put his hand up. Then he looked at Taylor, and slightly nudged her. "You should do it, you have an amazing voice." whispered John, smiling. Taylor looked at him and shook her head. "No way. I don't know if I can." she whispered back, but John just put her hand up for her. She tried to resist, but he was too strong for her. Mr Shu smiled and said "Fine, I guess that's two songs down. We just need one or two more."

"We should do a song from Wicked." replied Rosie, smiling. "I love that show."

"Yeah!" said Samuel, smiling. "That musical is brilliant!"

"Alright then, which song do you want to do?" asked Mr Shu, looking at Rosie and Sam. Rosie smiled and said "I'm Not That Girl."

"Good choice." said Rachel, smiling. Before looking around. "Any more song ideas?" The group went quiet, and Mr Shu smiled. "Right, I guess we had better go to the library. I'm sure they have sheet music for us to borrow."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, East Directions walked into the library. With Mr Shu and Rachel heading them. "Can you direct us to the Sheet Music please." said Rachel, smiling. She looked at the lady behind the desk, who stood up and walked off towards the back of the room. East Directions followed her.<p>

* * *

><p>John and Taylor were looking through a pile of Sheet Music that Rachel had dumped in front of them. "Maybe we could do this one?" suggested Taylor, picking up one of the sheet music. "It's an amazing piece of music."<p>

"A Whole New World, from Aladdin?" asked John, with a smile. "I didn't know you liked that film."

"It's a favourite of the younger kids at home." said Taylor, with a sigh. "I must have seen it about a hundred times."

"I loved that film as a kid." replied John, taking the sheet music from Taylor. "Although, I don't think it's a song we could do on an open evening."

"Which do you want to do then?" asked Taylor, looking at John. John flicked through the sheets, then pulled one out at random. He handed it to Taylor. "It's Alright with Me?" she asked, smiling. "Never heard it."

* * *

><p>Later that day, East Directions were back in the choir room. Everybody had at least one piece of sheet music in their hands. Rachel stood at the front of the room, saying "So, who has something they want to show?" John looked at Taylor, who pushed him forward. "John does." she said, smiling. John rolled his eyes, and Rachel said "Well then, come on." John smiled and walked over to the piano. He put the sheet music on the piano, and whispered to Matt. "I'll be singing 'It's Alright With Me'" he said, smiling. The music started, and he started singing.<p>

_It's the wrong time and the wrong place_

_Though your face is charming, it's the wrong face_

_It's not her face, but such a charming face_

_And it's alright with me_

_It's the wrong song with the wrong style_

_Though your smile is lovely, it's the wrong smile_

_It's not her smile, but such a lovely smile_

_That it's alright with me_

_You can't know how happy I am we met_

_I'm strangely attracted to you_

_There's someone I'm trying so hard to forget_

_Don't you wanna forget someone too_

Lily watched him singing, and then looked at Taylor. They were so happy together. Yet, she still wanted him. Selfish Lily, as she called herself. Taylor smiled, and watched John. He was so happy, and so talented. She was so lucky to have him. Even if she had only known him a few days. Some things work out fast. John finished his song, and everybody clapped. "And we have our fourth song." said Mr Shu, walking up to the front. "That was amazing, John." John smiled and took his seat next to Taylor. They hugged, and Taylor placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week (Up to Thursday) was spent rehearsing. Long days, and some long nights spent in school... On the day of the Thursday, East Directions all met on their stage, where they would be showcasing the talent later that night. "I'm so nervous." said Laura, looking at the rest of the group. "What if they hate us?"<p>

"You were fine for the competitions." said Lily, smiling. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, but the competitions were in front of judges we didn't know!" replied Laura, sighing. "This is in front of the student body."

"Well, you better get over that stage fright in a hurry." said Mr Shu, walking up onto the stage. "We're doing an assembly performance in a few weeks, during the end of the Autumn Term assembly."

"But the week before that, is my wedding." said Rachel, joining Mr Shu. "And you lot simply MUST perform at the reception."

"We do?" asked Paul, sighing. "Will we have to wear suits?"

"It's a wedding!" said Samuel, laughing. "Course we have to wear suits!"

"You'd like that." replied Michael, winking. Sam glared at him, then rolled his eyes. "So, are we having a last minute practise?" he asked, looking at Mr Shu, who shook his head. "Nope, we're having a meeting. There's Pizza in the choir room."

"Pizza?" asked Artie, grinning. "I'm there." He rushed off, with Shannon shaking her head and following. "Wait up babe!" The rest of East Directions laughed, and walked off.

* * *

><p>They sat around in the choir room, eating Pizza and talking. "Right, so." said Mr Shu, smiling. "After Christmas, the Drama department wants to put on a production of Grease. And they want East Directions involved."<p>

"Oh great." replied Jo, rolling her eyes. "More work. As if Regionals wasn't enough."

"A good Show Choir always welcomes the chance to showcase their work." said Rachel, smiling. "I mean, New Directions played at a funeral, at a wedding. And did many school assemblies."

"Let's just hope that East Directions is better at doing assemblies." added Mr Shu, sighing. Before smiling again. "Anyway, this production of Grease will finish two weeks before Regionals, so we still have time to practise our Regionals set-list. And this production will help us get our Copacabana scene down to a tee. Not that it isn't amazing at the moment."

* * *

><p>Later that night, East Directions had changed into their show costumes and were waiting in the stage wings for Lily. Who had decided to refuse to leave the dressing room. Lizzy was inside the dressing room, trying to convince her sister. "Come on sis, Dad's out there waiting to see us perform!" she said, sweetly. "He's never come to a performance before, you can't let him see you like this."<p>

"I just can't..." replied Lily, looking at Lizzy. "Liz, I just can't." Lizzy looked at her sis, and took her phone from the side. She quickly text Jo:

_Stall, L won't leave._

_Liz xxx_

After sending the text, she looked back at Lily.

* * *

><p>Jo stood at the wings with the rest of East Directions, when her phone buzzed. "Jo!" hissed Mr Shu, looking at her. "Why did you bring that?"<br>"We need to stall, Lily won't leave the dressing room." said Jo, ignoring Mr Shu. Who just sighed. "Right, it's time for Plan B." he said, looking at Rachel. "Rachel, set up the music, I guess I'll have to keep this place here for now."

"You're gonna sing?" asked Taylor, confused. "You can sing?"

"He's pretty good." answered John, smiling at his confused girlfriend. Mr Shu smiled and walked onto the stage, grabbing a microphone as he went. "Well, we're sorry about keeping you waiting, but we have a slight change in the schedule. East Directions will on in a bit, but first. Here's a song I wrote a few years back." he said, smiling. He nodded to Rachel, who hit play. Mr Shu smiled and started swaying.

_On the rooftop thinkin' it's about to pour_

_People run for shelter, tryin' to get out that storm_

_But I got you with me, the sun behind me_

_So what are we leavin' for? Let's stay. Let's get carried away_

_Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there_

_Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care_

He sang, and the audience was stunned. Nobody knew who this guy was, but he one heck of a voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Lizzy was still trying to get Lily to come to the stage. "Dad's there! Look, Lil, if you won't do this for East Directions, do it for Dad. He's been through a lot." she was saying, trying to convince Lily. Just as John walked in. "Lily, I'm sorry for what happened between the two of us." he said, shutting the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you. And I know you still have feelings for me... I know I have some for you." He looked straight at her and continued. "You never truly forget your first love. Or so I've heard."<p>

"Where's this heading, Smith?" asked Lily, looking at him with hurt eyes. "Just please, get to the point."

"Alright." he said, taking a seat next to her. "Lily, your dad will be proud of you. No matter what you think, he's always gonna be proud of you. He's raised you well."

"How... how did you know?" asked Lily, spooked. "I never told anybody."

"You didn't have to." replied John, sighing. "I know you, Lillian. And that's why you don't want to go out there, you don't want to disappoint your dad." He stood up and walked out the room again.

* * *

><p><em>The stars collide<em>

_We come back to life_

_We come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes_

_My heart's open wide_

_I know time's running out now_

_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_

_See the sky?_

_We've still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight _

Mr Shu finished a second song, just as Lily walked back to the stage. "Thanks John." she said, as she went past John and Taylor. Taylor looked at him and asked "What did you do?"

"I told her what she wanted to hear." replied John, smiling. "About her dad."

"Oh..." said Taylor, frowning. Just as Mr Shu walked off stage. "I think they're ready for you now." he said, grinning. "That was so much fun, I gotta do it more often."

"You could sing at my wedding..." started Rachel, grinning. Before turning to East Directions. "You lot, on stage now!" They complied and were soon on stage.

* * *

><p><em>Just a small town girl<em>

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

sang John, looking at Taylor with a big smile. Taylor smiled back and sang herself.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Taylor grinned, and looked at John. Just as Sam sang.

_A singer in a smokey room_

Followed by Rosie.

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

The two soon sang in unison, brother and sister, united.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

After that, they burst into a rendition of Copacabana.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_

_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_

_She would merengue and do the cha-cha_

_And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar_

_Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4_

_They were young and they had each other_

_Who could ask for more?_

Which left the crowd stunned. A few minutes later, they all left. Satisfied.

* * *

><p>"God, that was terrifying." said Taylor, taking a seat in the dressing room. John took a seat next to her, while the rest of East Directions piled into the room. "Tell me about it." said Laura, sighing. "I feel sick."<p>

"You'll be fine." came Rachel's voice. "It's over for now."

"For now?" asked Artie, frightened. "I don't think I can do that again."

"You didn't even sing much." replied John, laughing. "But no, he's right. I don't think any of us could do that again." He took a look at Rose and Sam, who were bouncing around, while the rest of the group were sat on the chairs, out of breath, or resting. "Well, except Rosie and Sam, they look ready to do it all again."

"True." replied Rachel, smiling. "Performing does take it out of you."

"You can say that again." came a new voice from the doorway. The group turned their attention to the door, and saw a woman standing there. With a five year old behind her legs. "Mum!" said Rachel, smiling. "I can't believe it. When did you arrive?"

"Half an hour ago." replied Rachel's Mum, with a smile. "Beth, say hello to your sister."

"Rachy!" said the five year old, with a big grin. She walked out from behind Shelby's legs, and ran over to her sister. East Directions looked at the new-comers. "So, you gonna introduce us?" asked Mr Shu, walking into the room, with a smile. "Hey Shelby."

"William." replied Shelby, smiling. Mr Shu smiled and turned to East Directions, who were still staring at Shelby and Beth. "East Directions, this is Shelby, Rachel's mother. And her daughter, Beth." he said, smiling. "Shelby, this is East Directions."

"Nice to meet you lot." said Shelby, with a smile. Rachel looked at her mother and said "So, where are you staying?"

"Nowhere at the moment. We've only just gotten here." replied Shelby, smiling. Rachel smiled, then turned to East Directions. "You can go home now, if you want."

* * *

><p>"Finn will be so happy to see you two." said Rachel, smiling, with Beth on her lap. They were sat on the stage, with Shelby. "I should give him a call."<p>

"You don't have to do that, sweetie." came Finn's voice, from the stage wing. "I'm right here."

"Hey Finn." said Shelby, smiling. Finn took a seat next to Rachel and smiled. "Hey future mother-in-law." he said, with a laugh. Shelby laughed as well, then said "I know you'll treat her right, Finn."

"And how's my little star?" asked Finn, looking at Beth. Who smiled, and said "Fine Finny." Finn smiled and said "That's what I like to hear."

"You know, you have to come to Beth's birthday party next year." said Shelby, smiling. "She'll be six."

"I can't." said Rachel, frowning. "It's the same week as Regionals. We wouldn't be able to stay long."

"Just being there would be good enough for Beth." replied Shelby, with a smile. Rachel shook her head, and said "Sorry Mum, we can't."

"Who said you can't?" asked Mr Shu, joining the four of them. "Holly will be around then, she'll be able to come to keep an eye on these kids at Regionals. And they record all the Regional competitions now, so I can send you the recordings..."

"Beth doesn't want us at the party." said Rachel, looking at Beth. "Do you, Beth?"

"Me want you there, Rachy!" said Beth, looking up at Rachel, with a toothy grin. "And Finny. Me want both of you there."

"Alright then." replied Rachel, smiling. "I couldn't deny your cuteness, Beth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, John, Taylor, Paul and Laura were walking around the school. Peeking into the classrooms to see what was going on. "I'm stuck here till 10." said Taylor, sighing. "Jack won't pick me up till then."<p>

"Shall I see if my aunt will take you home as well?" asked John, pulling his girlfriend closer. "Or, you could stay at mine tonight."

"I wouldn't be allowed to stay." answered Taylor, sighing. "Jack won't let us sleep anywhere without checking out the people in charge first."

"That sucks." said Paul, looking at Taylor. "I wouldn't like that."

"I know!" said Taylor, sighing. "But it's one of the rules of being in care."

"I'm glad I have my Aunt then." said John, with a slight laugh. Only to get glared at by Taylor. "That is not funny, John." she said, frowning. "I wish I had somebody else to live with. I mean, anywhere's gotta be better than having no privacy."

"Oh, I don't know." said Laura, smiling. "It gets boring being an only child, no siblings to annoy you."

"I'd give anything to be in your shoes." said Taylor, laughing. "I'd love to be an only child. At least I'd get some privacy." She looked at John, who smiled at her. "I don't know, Tay, I used to get so bored on my own all the time. It was much better round at Lily's place, her sister and her girlfriend always getting in the way."

"I'm sure Lily would have loved to be an only child." replied Taylor, laughing.

* * *

><p>"You three were excellent tonight." said Ben Jackson, as he drove Lily, Lizzy and Jo from the open day. "Why haven't I seen you on stage before?"<br>"Because you've been busy with work." said Lizzy, frowning. "Sectionals was a few weeks ago, and you were holding a big meeting."

"When's your next competition?" he asked, with a smile. Lily smiled back and said "After Christmas, it's Regionals."

"I'll make sure I'm there." said Ben, grinning. "Even if it means giving the whole office the day off."

"And we're starring in the school production of Grease." said Jo, with a sigh. "We have no choice on that, either. We all have to audition."

"I'm hoping to be Sandy." said Lily, grinning. "And I know who'll be going for the part of Danny."

"You have to get over him." said Jo, sighing. "He's with that care-girl now."

"Don't talk about Taylor like that!" hissed Lily, looking at Jo. "She's alright. And at least she'll treat John right." Lily sighed, and slumped into the seat, tired.

**Right, I don't own the following songs:**

**It's Alright With Me – Cole Porter**

**Summer Rain – Matthew Morrison**

**Still Got Tonight – Matthew Morrison**

**Don't Stop Believing – Journey**

**Copacabana – Barry Manilow**

**And there you go, the next chapter will be a Christmas based chapter. With the wedding of the Hudson's appearing at the start. Once I work out which song East Directions can sing at the wedding :p**

**I've already sorted out the songs for the Assembly. ;)**


	11. English Christmas

**East Direction**

**Chapter Ten:**

**An English Christmas**

As Finn and Rachel's wedding loomed, Rachel started to take time off, to sort out the wedding. Will took full control of East Directions, and they started to work out the set list for the wedding. Rachel and Finn had decided to use 'Islands In The Stream' for their first dance. And Will decided that John and Taylor would be singing it. The rest of the songs were soon broken into groups, Rosie and Sam would be doing a duet. Lily, Laura, Lizzy and Jo would be doing a group number. And there would be a whole group number. With Mr Shu taking a few songs for himself.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding came, and the girls of East Directions were all dressed in a purple dress, a blue band of fabric running round the belly. While the boys wore a white shirt, with a black jacket. The ceremony was brilliant, Kurt and Rachel had joint organised it, when Kurt wasn't busy with rehearsals and shows. Rachel walked down the aisle an instrumental of 'Don't Rain On My Parade', her two dads leading her. Shelby was walking behind them, with Beth. Kurt was stood at the front, with Finn. Kurt was wearing a sparkly suit jacket, it was black, but sequins had been sown on. Typical Kurt. Finn, on the other hand, had gone for the more traditional suit jacket, it was plain black. The ceremony went without a hitch, and the reception evening was soon underway.<p>

* * *

><p>Just before the First Dance song was about to be sung, Taylor was nervous as heck. John was as well. But he managed to hide it. "Tay, sweetie, it'll be fine." he said, pulling her into a hug. "You'll be brilliant."<br>"This is my first main solo." she said, her voice horse. "I don't know if I can do it." John smiled sweetly, then took a bottle of water from the table they were sat at. He handed it to Taylor and said "Here, drink this." Taylor smiled back, and slipped the lid off. She took a big gulp and smiled. "Thanks." she said, taking John's hand. "If you say I can do this... I can."

"I believe in you." replied John, grinning. Meanwhile, from the other side of the room, Lily was watching them. She smiled, and turned to her sister. Who was sat next to her. "He's better off without me." she said, smiling. "Taylor's much better for him." Lizzy smiled and said "Changed your tune at last. Maybe now you can find somebody better for you. Jo's brother has this friend..."

"Liz, I am not being set up with somebody you know!" said Lily, seriously. "There is no way."

"Oi, you two, shut up." said Laura, who was also sat at the table with them. "Mr and Mrs Hudson are about to have their first dance." Sure enough, John and Taylor had been handed their mics, and Mr Shu was stood on the stage. "And now, would the newly married couple please step up to the dancefloor, it's time for your first dance." he said, smiling. Rachel and Finn walked to the middle of the dancefloor, and smiled. "Any better at dancing?" asked Rachel, grinning. Finn smiled and said "Doubt it." They laughed, just as John started singing.

_Baby when I met you, there was peace on earth_

_I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb_

_I was soft inside, there was something going on_

Rachel and Finn started dancing, and Taylor joined in singing.

_You do something to me, that I can't explain_

_Hold me closer, and I feel no pain_

_Every beat of my heart, we got something goin' on_

By now, the other people had started joining in dancing. John and Taylor included. With their head microphones. John sang another line, while Rachel and Finn looked into each others eyes.

_Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication_

John and Taylor smiled at each other, then sang together.

_Honest love, we feel, needs no conversation_

_And we ride it together, uh huh,_

_Making love with each other uh huh_

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are._

_No one in between, how can we be wrong._

_Sail away with me, to another world_

_and we rely on each other, uh huh_

_from one lover to another, uh huh_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the reception finished. It had been amazing. East Directions had been amazing, and everybody was impressed. Taylor was relived it was over, and John dropped her off at home.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was spent in Glee Rehearsals, for the assembly. They were going to be doing Christmas Songs, since it was the end of year assembly, and Christmas was right round the corner. Rachel, however, was nowhere to be seen. She and Finn weren't going on their honeymoon till after Christmas. They come back the week before Regionals, so would be missing the Grease play being put on by the school. Mr Shu would be taking over her lessons, which he was currently doing anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>East Directions had decided on 'Do They Know It's Christmas Time' for the assembly, and practised whenever they could.<p>

* * *

><p>When the assembly finally came round, East Directions were excused from classes to have some last minute practise, and a sound-check. Then everybody started piling into the assembly hall – Which was just the stage, for once – and took their seats. As soon as everybody was sat, the music started playing. And Sam was the first to sing:<p>

_It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid_

_At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_

Rosie soon followed.

_And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy!_

_Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

John took over, with the next verse.

_But say a prayer - pray for the other ones_

_At Christmas time_

Lily sang next.

_it's hard, but when you're having fun_

_There's a world outside your window_

Taylor joined her singing.

_And it's a world of dreaded fear_

_Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears_

_And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom_

Lizzy and Jo took a verse.

_And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time_

_The greatest gift they'll get this year is life_

Soon followed by Artie, Shannon and Laura.

_Where nothing ever grows_

_No rain or rivers flow_

Then the whole of East Directions took the rest of the song.

_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_Here's to you_

_Raise your glass for everyone_

_Here's to them_

_Underneath that burning sun_

_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

They got a big round of applause from the students, which made them all blush. They then took a seat near the end of the stage, for the assembly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tay." said John, walking over to her after the assembly had finished. "You got any plans for tonight?"<p>

"No." replied Taylor, sighing. "But it's Aladdin night at the home."

"Again?" asked John, confused. "Didn't you have that the other night?"

"Yeah." said Taylor, with a sigh. "Why?"

"No reason." said John, frowning. "But I was wondering if you wanted to stay over."

"I'll have to ask Jack." was Taylor's reply, taking her phone out of her pocket. "I'll just ring him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lily and Lizzy were talking. "We should have a sleepover with the girls." suggested Lizzy, smiling. "You know, play truth and dare, do each over's make-up..."<p>

"Would Dad let us?" asked Lily, sighing. "I mean, he doesn't mind one or two of our friends staying over..."

"He's visiting his parents for a bit." replied Lizzy, smirking. "He's leaving tomorrow. Won't be back till next Thursday."

"Oh..." said Lily, smiling. Then her smile dropped as she remembered who the girls were in the group. "Would we have to invite Rosie?"

"She'd moan if we didn't." said Lizzy, sighing. "I know how much you can't stand her, but it's only one night..."

"Fine." replied Lily, beaten. "Come on, we'll have to plan it."

"Without Dad knowing." added Lizzy, grinning.

* * *

><p>Later that night, John, Taylor, Laura and Paul sat in the Danforth's restaurant. They had ordered four steaks, and were about ready to tuck in. "You still have my pyjamas from last time, right?" asked Taylor, looking at John. "I haven't had chance to pick up any of my stuff from home."<p>

"I think so." answered John, smiling. "And I'm sure there's a spare set of clothes at mine as well. From when we went shopping together."

"Oh yeah..." said Taylor, smiling. "I'm sure I brought a pair of pyjamas as well."

"So, I take it Jack said yes." said Laura, smiling. "That's brilliant, did he need to check out his aunt?"

"Nah, he trusts John." replied Taylor, grinning. "Which is the first time it's happened with anybody who's dated in our home."

"So, if you get hurt, it's gonna be my fault?" asked John, smiling. "Great."

"You know you love it." replied Taylor, placing her head on his shoulder. John grinned and said "Yep, and nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

* * *

><p>Later that night, John lay on the camp bed next to his bed, which Taylor was lay in. She was asleep, but John was wide awake, watching Taylor. She was so peaceful... and he couldn't sleep. Honestly, he was having a hard time getting to sleep. He still hadn't got Taylor a Christmas Present, and it was about a week till Christmas. There was too little time...<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Taylor and John met up with Laura and Paul at the shopping centre. To do some last minute shopping. "Come on, Taylor." said Laura, smiling. "I need your help on something..." Taylor nodded and walked off with Laura, leaving John and Paul alone. "I need to find Tay something." said John, sighing. "What you got Laura?"<p>

"Erm..." started Paul, before letting out a sigh. "In all honestly, I don't know what to get her."

"Wouldn't she like a new necklace or something?" suggested John, walking off. "I think I might get Taylor something along those lines."

"Is she allowed jewellery?" asked Paul, looking at John. John shrugged and said "I think so, she's always wearing a locket, with an owl engraved into it."

"You do pay attention." replied Paul, smirking. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Laura and Taylor were having pretty much the same talk. "So, what have you brought John?" asked Laura, looking at Taylor. They were sat in one of the cafes, sipping at their drinks. "I..." started Taylor, sighing. "I don't know what to get him. I've never had to buy a boy anything for Christmas. What about you? What have you got Paul?"<p>

"Erm..." replied Laura, before sighing. "I haven't. Hoping to pick up a watch for him, he needs one."

"Tired of giving him the time?" asked Taylor, letting out a laugh. "I don't blame you."

"You know, I think you should buy John a watch." replied Laura, smiling. "He told me the other day he had lost his old one."

"Let's go to the watch shop then." said Taylor, smiling. She looked at the drink, then added "After we finish these drinks."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Taylor and Laura bumped into two familiar people. Lily and Lizzy. "Oh, hey you two!" said Lily, smiling. "Fancy meeting you here."<p>

"Hey Lily." said Laura, grinning. "How come you're up here?"

"Dad's gone away till just before Christmas." replied Lizzy, "We're getting some supplies for the sleepover we're throwing tomorrow night."

"Do you two want to come?" asked Lily, grinning. Taylor looked at her and said "Sure, if Jack lets me."

"Yeah, I'll be there." replied Laura, smiling. "I love a good sleepover."

"Great, see you tomorrow." said Lily, smiling. "Come on Liz, we have to get some food."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Taylor put the watch she had brought for John into her wardrobe, ready to wrap it up in a few days time. "Where have you been?" asked Jack, walking into the room. "You're late."<p>

"I went to get my boyfriend a Christmas present." replied Taylor, sighing. "Met up with Laura and her boyfriend."

"Was John with you?" he asked, folding his arms. Taylor just rolled her eyes and said "Yes he was!"

"I was just checking." replied Jack, sensing her discomfort. Just as Millie ran in. "Jack, there's a guy standing downstairs, asking for the head care-worker." she said, smiling. Jack nodded and said "Tell him I'll be right down." Millie nodded ran out. Jack looked at Taylor and said "Come on, Lunch will be ready in a bit."

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the foyer area, and found Mr Shu standing there with his wife, Holly. "Oh, it's you." said Jack, smiling. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I want to see your place." replied Mr Shu, just as Taylor walked down the stairs. "Oh, hey Taylor."

"Mr Shu?" said, a surprised, Taylor. "Did I forget something yesterday?"

"No, I'm just here to have a look round." was Mr Shu's reply. "Holly and I want to see about fostering a child, after the house deal is finalised."

"Oh..." said Taylor, smiling a bit. Before turning to Jack, "I'll just go and see what Alice has cooked." She walked out, and Jack beckoned Mr Shu and Holly into his office.

* * *

><p>"So, you want to foster?" asked Jack, taking a seat at his desk, motioning to the two chairs in front of it. Mr Shu and Holly took a seat. "Yeah, I can't have any children of my own..." said Holly, frowning. "And we both want a family."<p>

"Yeah." replied Mr Shu, smiling. "We've been talking about it for a while."

"Ah, alright then." replied Jack, smiling. "It should be lunch time in a minute, so all the kids will be in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jack, Lily's having a sleepover tomorrow." said Taylor, knocking on Jack's office. "Do you think I'd be able to go?"<p>

"Well, you are nearly 15." replied Jack, smiling. "Who else is going?"

"I'm not sure, I could check if you want." said Taylor, taking her phone out of her pocket. She text Laura, asking who would be at the sleepover. Laura soon text back saying that it'd just be the girls from East Directions. "Sure, just don't do anything you shouldn't." Taylor grinned and said "Thanks, Jack." He smiled and said "No problem, kiddo."

* * *

><p>The next day went fast, Taylor got everything she would need for the sleepover ready, then Jack dropped her off at Laura's. "Have fun." said Jack, before driving off. Laura was waiting at the door when she walked up. "You ready?" asked Laura, smiling. "Lizzy always throws amazing sleepovers." Taylor grinned, and said "I can't believe Jack let me come."<p>

"Have you got everything?" said Laura, smiling. "I doubt we'll get much sleep, because with one of the Jackson sisters' sleepovers, they're up all night. They have karaoke till about midnight."

"Brilliant!" said Taylor, smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lizzy and Lily were busy setting up last minute supplies for their sleepover. "Any idea where the plastic cups are?" asked Lily, looking through the bags. "I can't find them."<p>

"They're in the kitchen." replied Lizzy, sighing. "I'll go and grab them."

"And where's your girlfriend, she's meant to be helping us!" said Lily, sighing. "Don't tell me she's on the phone again."

"I'll go and find her." sighed Lizzy, looking at her sister. "You're worrying too much, relax."

"I will as soon as everybody here's." replied Lily, just as her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hey Laura." she said, smiling. "Yeah, everything's fine. Taylor's allowed to come? That's brilliant! See you in about an hour." Lily turned the phone off, smiling. Just as Lizzy and Jo walked in. "Dad wants to know what time I'll be going back tomorrow." said Jo, sighing. "I told him I had no idea, and that I'll ring him before."

"I'm glad that's all sorted." said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Now help! We have an hour till Taylor and Laura arrive."

"Lil, chill." replied Lizzy, smiling. "We're ready. Just gotta set up the Karaoke."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Taylor and Laura arrived. "Thanks for coming." said Lily, opening the door. "I can't believe you came, Taylor!"<p>

"Well, truth be told..." started Taylor, frowning. "I've never actually been to a proper sleepover. Well, if you don't count the ones that the people at home used to do."

"Yeah, they don't count." said Laura, smiling. "You'll have tons of fun tonight."

"Guaranteed!" added Lily, pulling them inside. "Lizzy's in the back, setting up the karaoke."

* * *

><p>That night was amazing, for all involved. Taylor had fun, and Lily even managed not to get annoyed by Rosie, who she has a slight rivalry with.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas Day came, and John was dropped off at the care home by his aunt, who was going to pick up John's grandparents. Jack opened the door, smiling. "Taylor, it's for you!" he shouted, before turning to John. "Come in, she'll be down in a minute."<p>

"Thanks." said John, smiling. He stepped inside, and looked around, it had been decorated for Christmas, a big tree had been put up in the hall. Taylor walked into the room, and grinned when she saw John. "John!" she said, running up to him. He smiled and held his hands out for a hug. "Merry Christmas, baby." he said, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"I thought you would be coming round later." replied Taylor, taking his hand and dragging him into the front room.

* * *

><p>"I gotta go, my grandparents are coming round..." said John, as he sat in Taylor's room. She was showing him the dress one of the kids are brought. "Do you want to come for dinner? You haven't met my grandparents yet."<p>

"I'll have to see what Jack says." replied Taylor, smiling. Just as Jack walked in. "Yeah, it's fine."

"How long have you been there?" asked Taylor, sighing. Jack laughed and said "Long enough. Just get changed before you leave."

"I'll go and ring my aunt then." said John, standing up and pulling out his phone. He stepped out the room, and Taylor grabbed her new dress.

* * *

><p>Later that day, she was sat in John's front room, with John, his aunt, grandparents and his cousin. "So..." started John's Grandma. "You're John's girlfriend?"<p>

"Yeah." replied Taylor, nervous. John smiled and took her hand, then remembered something. "I'll be right back." he said, placing a kiss on Taylor's cheek. She smiled and remembered something herself. "Yeah, me too." she said, standing up. John ran out the room and up the stairs, Taylor followed him out the room. She took her bag, and pulled out John's present. A moment later, she returned to the front room, the gift in her hand. A few moments later, John returned with Taylor's gift. "Merry Christmas, sweetie." he said, handing her the gift, with a kiss. She smiled and said "Thanks." taking the gift, she handed him his with a "Merry Christmas." John grinned, and watched Taylor open her present. She grinned when she saw the necklace. It was silver, and in the shape of a heart. "It's..." said Taylor, speechless. She grinned and pulled John into a hug. Before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks so much!" He smiled, and just let Taylor hug him. "It was nothing." he said, once Taylor had finished hugging. She smiled at him again, and then told him to open his gift.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was great, and on New Years Eve, Taylor and John were sat in the front room of the care-home, watching Aladdin with all the other kids. "Thanks for coming." whispered Taylor, smiling. "I still can't believe I've got such an amazing boyfriend."<p>

"It's alright." replied John, also whispering. "Paul parents' are holding a party tonight, at his house. Do you want to come?"

"For New Years?" asked Taylor, standing up. She looked at John, and dragged him up. "I was comfortable!" he moaned, looking at Taylor. Before letting her drag him out the room.

* * *

><p>That night, Paul greeted the two lovers and said "All of East Directions is finally here! Even Mr Shu and his wife have come. And Mr and Mrs Hudson."<p>

"Seriously?" asked John, before spotting Mr Shu. "That is brilliant."

"He came round to the care-home yesterday." said Taylor, sighing. "He wants to foster one of the kids."

"Do you think he will foster you?" asked Laura, joining them. She was dressed in an one piece swimsuit. "Come on, we're all at the pool." They all followed Laura into the pool area, smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think he will foster you?" repeated Laura, smiling. Taylor had now changed into one of Laura's spare one-piece swimsuits as well and was sat at the edge of the pool. John was swimming at the far end, with the other boys. While all the girls were either sat around the edge, or paddling in the shallow end. "I don't know." replied Taylor, sighing. "On one hand, I want him to because he seems like he would be good dad, but on the other hand... it might be a bit weird living with the coach of the Glee club."<p>

"Oh I don't know, would make for some good competition practise." said Laura, smiling. "It wouldn't be that weird if the Glee coach asked us to come to his house then."

"True, but it would still feel weird for me." replied Taylor, with another sigh. "Now, can we swim or are we just going to chat about school till midnight?"

"I'd prefer to chat, but I can tell you want to swim." said Laura, grinning and moving away from the edge. Taylor slipped in, grinning.

* * *

><p>At ten minutes to Midnight, John and Taylor sat on the grass outside the swimming pool, with a big towel on the ground, and another wrapped around them. "Ten minutes till a new year, and a new start." said John, smiling. "2016, here we come."<p>

"Brilliant." said Taylor, snuggling up to John. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>When it was nearly midnight, the countdown began. Ten... Nine... Eight... "You know, it's traditional that couples kiss at Midnight on New Years." said John, smiling. Taylor grinned, just as fireworks started going off in front of them. "Midnight." whispered Taylor, leaning forward. "Time for that kiss?" John smiled and lent in himself. They were soon kissing.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, John woke up in a room he didn't recognise. Taylor was asleep next to him, her arms wrapped around her arm. They were still in their swimsuits. Then John remembered, they were in the tent that been set up, it had finally been around 2:00am when they had finally fallen asleep.<p>

**I don't own the following songs:**

**Islands in the Stream – Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers**

**Do They Know It's Christmas? – Band Aid**

**Anyway, the next chapter deals with some big news for one of the characters, which has been hinted to in this chapter. Next chapter might be awhile away. Gonna work on my AU Doctor Who Series Two.**


	12. Big News

**According to the document order in the folder for this story, I was meant to be the Grease chapter in the place of this one. No way, I have more ideas for this one. At the moment.**

**Now I normally don't ask this, since I write mostly for myself, but if you're reading, can you review please. I just want to know if people are enjoying this. (I don't really care if you're not, since I write for myself)**

**East Direction**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Big News**

East Directions first practise back was amazing. They just talked for the whole time, however Rachel wasn't around. Holly had taken over her place in the Glee Club for the next month or so, till after Regionals. After practise, Mr Shu called Taylor over. "Taylor, do you need a lift back to your home?" he asked, looking at her. John was stood at the doorway, confused. Taylor smiled and said "That's a nice offer and everything, but I was going back to John's place tonight."  
>"Oh." replied Mr Shu, "That's alright."<p>

"Actually, Tay, I need to speak to Jack about something." said John, walking over. "I was gonna suggest we head back there for a bit."

"Me and Holly are heading over anyway." said Mr Shu, smiling. "We could always drop you off."

"In that case," said Taylor, smiling. "Sure, Mr Shu."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the four of them arrived at the care-home. Taylor and John were the first inside. "I'm home!" she shouted, running upstairs with John. Jack walked out his office, just as Mr Shu and Holly walked in. "Ah, William." said Jack, looking at Mr Shu. "You here to finalise the papers?"<br>"Yep, we moved into the house the other day." replied Holly, smiling. Jack grinned and said "She'll be so happy."

"I hope so." said Mr Shu, sighing. Jack smiled and motioned for them to join him in his office.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Taylor had changed out of her school uniform, and was about to head out with John, when Jack stopped them. "Taylor, you know the rules." he said, "You need to do your chores before you can go out."<p>

"I've done them." protested Taylor, looking at Jack. "I cleaned my room last night!"

"You need to put the washing out." said Jack, sighing. "Honestly, Taylor, you know the rota. Your turn to put out the washing." Taylor rolled her eyes, planted a kiss on John's cheek and said "I'll be right back." She walked off, towards the kitchen. "You do realise it's Millie's turn to put the washing out." said John, looking at Jack. "Taylor has dish duty. She had to put the washing out last week."

"How do..." started Jack, confused. Then he remembered. "You're here all the time."

"Can't get rid of me." he said, smiling. Just as Jack laughed. "Soon enough."

"What?" asked John, just as Mr Shu and Holly walked out the office. "Everything's sorted, Jack." said Mr Shu, smiling. "Where's Taylor?"

"She's putting the..." started John, just as he heard footsteps behind him. "She's worked out it's not her week for putting out the washing."

"You knew?" she asked, looking at John, before laughing. "Oh, I knew you would."

"Taylor." said Mr Shu, smiling. "Holly and I need to speak to you."

* * *

><p>"You're what?" asked Taylor, grinning like a loon. "I can't believe it." Mr Shu had just told her that him and Holly wanted to foster her. For a trial period, so to speak. "Thank you so much!"<p>

"Why do I get the feeling she's happy?" asked John, looking at his girlfriend. "This is such an amazing opportunity for her." Mr Shu and Holly grinned, and Mr Shu said "I guess this means we'll be seeing you a lot as well."

"He's round here every night." said Jack, smiling. "It's like he lives here."

"I guess we have that to look forward to." replied Holly, grinning. "I can't wait."

"So, when do I come?" asked Taylor, still smiling. Jack smiled and said "As soon as the paperwork gets approved by your care-worker. So probably at the weekend. I'm gonna go and send it off now."

"Well, Taylor and I were gonna head to mine tonight." said John, smiling. "I brought this new film, and we were gonna watch it."

"Just be back before 5:30." said Jack, smiling. "You can even stay for dinner, John."

"What you having?" he asked, smiling. "Actually, let me think, it's Monday. Pizza night."

"We even have Garlic Bread tonight." said Jack, with a smile. John laughed and stood up. "We'll be back." said Taylor, smiling. "You've talked yourself into this one."

* * *

><p>Later that night, William and Holly were sat on the sofa in their new house. "I can't believe she said yes." said Mr Shu, smiling. "And she was so excited about it." Just as he finished saying that, somebody knocked on the door. Mr Shu smiled and walked over to it. He opened it, and found Rachel and Finn standing there. "Hey Mr Shu!" said Rachel, grinning. Mr Shu looked at her, and said "Hey Rachel."<p>

"We brought you a house-warming gift." said Finn, holding up a bag. "It was Rachel's idea." Mr Shu let them in, and said "Well, I was just about to call. We have some news."

"As do we." said Rachel, grinning. Holly smiled and said "Go on, tell yours first."

"No, no." said Rachel, smiling. "You first."

"Yeah, we want to hear your news." said Finn, smiling. Mr Shu laughed and said "You know that fourth bedroom you said we wouldn't need?"

"Yeah..." said Rachel, confused. Mr Shu grinned and said "We're fostering."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" said Finn, grinning. "Who is it?"

"You know her." said Holly, looking at Rachel. "She's in East Directions."

"Taylor?" asked Rachel, grinning. "Oh my, won't that be a bit weird for her?"

"She was happy when we told her." said Mr Shu, smiling. "But it might be a bit weird, to start with."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Taylor was sat on John's bed, on the phone to Laura, grinning. "I can't believe it!" she was saying, while John was setting up the DVD player in his room. "I hope the paper work is finished soon!" said Taylor, excited. John looked at her, smiling. Taylor was so excited, it was so cute... "Look, Laura, I have to go now. John and I are going to watch a film, then it's Pizza night at home." said Taylor, smiling. "Speak to you later." She switched off her phone and turned to John. "So, we ready?" she asked, smiling. John laughed and said "Yeah, unless you want some popcorn..."<p>

"No thanks." replied Taylor, smiling. John smiled and grabbed the remote before taking a seat next to Taylor. He clicked play.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, Mr Shu announced that Grease Auditions would be on Friday, and that everybody would have to audition. No exceptions. A few of the group had groaned at that news. Namely Shannon, Artie, Jo and Lizzy. The rest were actually not that annoyed. Rosie was excited, along with Samuel.<p>

* * *

><p>The practise involved everybody working out their audition song. Mr Shu explained that they could audition for the main part with a duet. "You two should totally audition together." said Paul, looking at John and Taylor. "You're both amazing singers."<p>

"No, I couldn't." said Taylor, looking at Paul. "I got nervous singing at the Open Evening. This will be more."

"We just have to audition, Mr Shu didn't say anything about having to get a part." said John, smiling. "Come on, it'll be fun." Taylor looked at him, scared. But he took her into his arms, and whispered "You'll be fine. You have such an amazing voice." Taylor looked at him, and he saw a tear fall. "I don't know..." she whispered, just as Mr Shu walked over, holding his Mobile. "Taylor..." he said, smiling. Taylor looked at him, and saw the phone. "It's Jack."

"Is it about...?" asked Taylor, grinning, Mr Shu nodded. And led Taylor into his office. John followed her, not wanting to be left out.

* * *

><p>"Taylor, your social worker has said yes." said Jack, over the phone. Taylor grinned and said "When do I...?"<p>

"As soon as they want." was Jack's reply, and Taylor started squealing. Mr Shu and John were both smiling. She looked at John, just as Mr Shu took the phone from her. "I think she's happy with the news." said Mr Shu, looking at John. Taylor had wrapped herself round him, enveloping in a big hug. Then she turned to Mr Shu and did the same. "Thank you! Thank you!" was all Taylor was saying. Mr Shu laughed and said "It's no problem, Taylor." Just as Holly walked in. "Erm, guys... everybody's asking what's going on."

"She can come." said Mr Shu, grinning. Holly looked at him, and said "Brilliant."

"When can I move in?" asked Taylor, impatient. John shook his head, and said "Give them time, Tay."

"We'll talk about it tonight." said Mr Shu, looking at Taylor. "You two need to work on your audition song. I assume you'll be going for the main parts."

"Yep, that's us." replied John, smiling. Before dragging Taylor out the room.

* * *

><p>"We need a song." said John, taking a seat on the chairs. "Something we both know..."<p>

"A Whole New World." suggested Taylor, smiling. John rolled his eyes, then laughed. "No, something else."

"What's wrong with A Whole New World?" asked Taylor, looking at John. John just shook his head and said "Nothing. I just don't think it'll be a good audition song."

"True." replied Taylor, sighing. "But one day, we are singing that song together. Seriously."

"I look forward to it." said John, grinning. "Now back to this audition..."

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" said Taylor, listening to one of her CDs while packing her things ready to move in with her Glee teachers. She was on her own, and nobody had heard her say that. She grabbed her phone from the side, and quickly found her boyfriends number. She pressed call, and after he answered she said "So Close."<p>

"So what?" asked John, confused. "Tay, I was just on my way round, I'm right outside."

"Come up to my room then." she said, impatient. She turned her phone off, put it on the side again, then pressed pause on her laptop.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, John walked into Taylor's room, and was jumped on by her. "Alright Tay, you can let go now." he said, smiling. She laughed and pulled away, then repeated "So Close."<p>

"So what?" asked John, again. He was still confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just listen." she replied, smiling. She pressed play on her laptop, and 'So Close' started playing. "Oh my god, Tay." said John, grinning. "It's amazing."

"I know." she said, with a grin just as big. "It can be our audition song."

"You are fantastic." replied John, just as he saw the suitcases. "So, you need any help packing?"

"Nah, I'm just about done." said Taylor, laughing. "But I need somebody strong to help me carry them downstairs. Could you get Jack for me?"

"Oh, Tay." said John, laughing. Before taking two of the suitcases in his hands.

* * *

><p>William and Holly were talking to Jack when Taylor and John walked downstairs. John was now carrying about four suitcases, while Taylor was carrying one. "So, I see you put your boyfriend to good use." said Holly, smiling. Mr Shu laughed and said "I'll take two of those from you, John." before taking the two suitcases on top from John. "Come on, the car's parked out here." Mr Shu and John walked out, while Taylor and Holly stood in the entranceway. "So, you ready?" asked Holly, smiling. Taylor looked back at the hall, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." she said, just as the kids all appeared at the doors. Jack and Alice stood in the office door, smiling. Taylor smiled, and said "Well, I guess this is goodbye."<p>

"Come back and see us anytime." said Jack, with a slight smile. "This place won't be the same without you."

"Here." said Millie, stepping forward holding a present. "We all brought you something. So you won't forget us."

"For me?" asked Taylor, smiling. By now, John and William had walked back in. Taylor took the gift, and said "Thanks."

"Open it." said Megan, grinning. "You'll like it." Taylor looked at Megan, smiled, and turned to John. He smiled and said the same thing. "Open it, Tay." She smiled, and unwrapped it. She laughed when she saw what it was. "Aladdin." she replied, grinning. "Well, this'll certainly make sure I remember you." John smiled and put his arm round Taylor. Just as Holly said "Come on then, we better get going."

"I guess," said Taylor, tears forming. "This is really goodbye."

"Come back and visit." said Megan, tears also forming in her eyes. Taylor smiled and nodded, before taking John's hand.

* * *

><p>The four of them arrived at Will and Holly's new house half an hour later. "So, Taylor, I'll show you to your room." said Will, smiling. As he took out a few of Taylor's suitcases from the boot. John took the others. Will led Taylor to one of the rooms upstairs and said "This is your room." as he placed her suitcases on the floor. "I'll leave you to unpack."<p>

"Thanks." replied Taylor, smiling. She took a look round, and saw a double bed, two wardrobes a dresser and a bedroom. "We can always get you a normal bed, if you want." said Will, looking at Taylor. "But if, you know... John wants to sleep, he's more than welcome."

"Thanks." said John, smiling. He put his hand round Taylor's shoulder, and Will walked off. Leaving Taylor to unpack. "Come on then, we better get unpacking." said John, looking at his girlfriend. "I'll help."

* * *

><p>Half an hour, Taylor was putting the last of her clothes in the wardrobe. The dresser had two picture frames on. One had a picture of Taylor and John in, and the other was a picture of the Care-Home with the kids and adults in front of it. It had been taken a while ago, just before Taylor had joined Idsall. Before she had met John... when she had been lonely. But she still kept it around, because she didn't want to forgot where she had spent most of her life. "John..." she said, quietly, while looking at the picture of them. "Do you remember when this was taken?"<p>

"Sure." he said, joining her. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He opened, and pulled out the same photo, only a little smaller. "We were up town, the first time we had been together. When I brought you those clothes."

"It was an amazing day." replied Taylor, putting her head on his shoulder. "I had never had as much with a boy before that day."

"And now look at us." he said, grinning. He stroked her hair, smiling. Taylor smiled, and let John led her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, John and Taylor were lay on top of the bedsheets, staring into each others eyes. "Taylor." said Will, from just down the corridor. He walked into the room, and found Taylor and John sitting up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."<p>

"No no." replied Taylor, smiling. "We were just lying here."

"Fine." said Will, smiling. "Holly and I are ordering in Pizza for dinner. We were just wondering what sort you like. And you John, if you want to stay."

"Sure." said John, smiling. "I'll just phone my Aunt."

"So, what Pizza do you like?" asked Will, as John walked out with his phone in his hand. "John and I normally share a meat feast." said Taylor, quietly. Will smiled, and nodded. "Alright then, we'll order a meat feast for you and John." He walked out, just as John walked in. "Well, Auntie Maria's gotta go to London for a few days, and Luke's staying at a friends." he said, sighing. "I guess I'll be home alone." He looked at Taylor, frowning. "I've never been home alone at night..."

"Pizza will be here in twenty." said Holly, appearing at the door. "Why don't you two come into the front room."

"Sure." said Taylor, taking John's hand. He let himself get dragged out the room.

* * *

><p>They all took a seat in the front room, just as the phone rang. "I'll get it." said Holly, standing up. John took a seat next to Taylor. He was still frowning. "It'll be alright, honey." said Taylor, taking John's hand. "You'll be fine tonight."<p>

"I don't know..." he said, quietly. "Recently, whenever I'm alone, I..."

"It'll be fine." she said, looking at her girlfriend. He frowned, and she saw tears forming. "I can't... I just can't." he said, as a tear fell. Will looked at him and said "What's the matter John?"

"He doesn't want to stay home alone." said Taylor, sighing. "His Aunt's had to go off to London, and his cousin is staying with a friend."

"I just can't." he repeated, tears falling. Will nodded and said "If Holly's alright about it, you can stay here till your Aunt gets back." John smiled weakly, and quietly said "Thanks Mr Shu."

"No problem." he said, smiling. "Do you want to go and grab some pyjamas from your house?"

"After we've eaten our pizza." said Holly, walking in. "It should be here in ten."

"Yeah, I'm starving." said Taylor, as John rest his head on her shoulder. Tears were still in his eyes. "So, have you two sorted out the song for your audition?" asked Mr Shu, looking at Taylor. She nodded, and said "We have till Friday, right?"

"Yeah, auditions are Friday." replied Will, smiling. Taylor nodded.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, John was feeling a little better, and he and Taylor were just finishing the meat feast they had. "Thanks for that, Mr Shu." said Taylor, smiling. He smiled and said "No problem, Taylor."<p>

"So, you gonna grab some stuff for the next few days?" asked Holly, looking at John. He nodded and looked at his watch. "It's getting late." he said, with a slight frown. Will nodded and said "I'll drive you." He stood up, and grabbed his car keys. John followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night, John and Taylor were lay in bed. John had been home and grabbed a few things for his stay. And now he was asleep in Taylor's bed, for the first time since they had been together. Sadly, he was having nightmares. Taylor wasn't doing much better, she was wide awake, the bed felt too new. Before she managed to drift off to sleep, John woke up in a hot sweat. "No!" he said, breathing heavily. Taylor looked at him, and whispered "I'm here, John. What's the matter?" He didn't say anything, but just pulled her into a big hug. After letting go, he said "Don't leave me." as if he was scared of something happening to her. "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting up. He sat up and said "I'm fine." He was slightly shaky, which led Taylor to realise he wasn't. "What's the matter John?" she asked, concerned. He looked at her, tears threatening to fall. "Come on, you can tell me." she said, gently. As she felt John's head leaning on her shoulder. "Sweetie..."<p>

"I had a bad nightmare." he said, shaken. "Another one... the same one."

"You've been having nightmares?" asked Taylor, looking down at him. "You should have told me."

"I couldn't..." he replied, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Nobody would understand. They'd make fun of me."

"John." started Taylor, lifting his head a little. "I'm your girlfriend, I'd never make fun of you." She saw him let out a weak smile, as he said "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"John..." started Taylor, but she was cut off by John pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a few minutes, before John pulled away. "Let's just get some sleep."

"You are so telling me about your nightmares tomorrow." said Taylor, beat.

* * *

><p>The next day, Taylor and John sat around the table with a piece of toast each. Mr Shu was getting some last minute marking done for Rachel's music class. Since Finn and her had gone on her honeymoon the other day.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Mr Shu walked into the kitchen, to find Taylor and John cuddling. John looked like he had been crying, again. "So, you two ready to head in?" he asked, looking at Taylor. "Holly and I have to go in early, and you need practise for your audition..."<p>

"Yeah." said Taylor, trying to smile. "And me and John need to talk something over."

"We're leaving in ten." he said, nodding. "I'll see if Matt's in. You'll need him."

"Thanks." said John, a weak smile emerging on his face.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the two of them sat on the stage. Microphones in their hands. "Alright, you can tell me about last night now." said Taylor, resting her head on his shoulder. "Please."<p>

"Tay..." he started, but he was shushed by Taylor. She was looking at him sternly, and he sighed. Knowing he was beat. "Alright." he said, with a sigh. "The reason I don't like staying home alone at night... I have these recurring nightmares. Since New Year, they've been recurring."

"What sort of nightmares?" asked Taylor, softly. She was concerned for her first long-term boyfriend. John shallowed, and quietly said "About my parents." Taylor nodded, and John felt her hand take his. "The nightmare, it's always the same. The same crash." Taylor just sat there, as he explained the nightmare. Afterwards, tears started falling down John's cheeks, so Taylor pulled him into a hug. He didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lily walked in to find the two of them still hugging. John's eyes were red from his tears, and Taylor was comforting him. Lily looked at them, then walked out. Leaving them to it.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the auditions came and went. Everybody was nervous, including Rosie and Sam. Which was pretty weird, since they never got nervous. Everybody's audition went great in the end though, so there was nothing to be nervous about. Except the casting. Which would be announced soon.<p>

"You all did amazing." said Mr Shu, after the auditions. He had called a Glee meeting half an hour after the auditions had finished. "I can see it's gonna be hard to pick the cast."

"You aren't doing it though..." said Lily, confused. Mr Shu laughed and said "Course I'm not. But you're all so talented." Everybody smiled, just as a bell went. "So, I guess that's the end of the day." said Holly, walking in, holding her phone in her hand. "Just in time, I think."

"Yeah, you lot can go home now." said Mr Shu, looking at the Glee Club. "Who's on the phone?"

"Santana." replied Holly, handing it to Will. He nodded and said "Santana, what is it?"

"It's Sue." was Santana's reply. "She's taken over New Directions."

"Can she do that?" asked Will, confused. "I'm sure Figgins wouldn't let her!"

"Figgins is the one that let her." was Santana's response. "When you guys take Regionals... Sue will there to ruin your chances at Nationals."

"That's just what we need." said Will, taking a seat on the piano. "I've gotta go Santana, Taylor and John are waiting."

"See you Mr Shu." said Santana, before the line went dead. Will looked at Holly and sighed. "Sue's taken over New Directions."

"What happened to Sam and Quinn?" asked Holly, confused. Will shook his head, just as Taylor appeared in the doorway. "Mr Shu, is it alright if I head up town with Laura and John?"

"Sure." said Mr Shu, smiling. "Just be back before six."

"Thanks." said Taylor, grinning. She walked off and Will said "I can't believe Sue."

**I think this chapter got away from me. However, I just wanted to get it out. However, it might be a few chapters before John's nightmares get addressed again. Since the next chapter is the Grease tribute, the one after that is Regionals, then another ChatRoom thing. Then I want to do a chapter involving Samuel.**


	13. Secondary School Musical

**Hey guys. It's been a while, I know. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Getting sorted for college (which starts next week), writing my original story among other things.**

**However, this chapter took me ages to write. And I haven't included that many songs, because there's not been much of a chance to and I haven't really felt I've found any that fit in with the story. The one in thsi chapter is just included because I watched "Throwdown" earlier and remembered how much fun it was to hear New Directions having fun singing. It was the one time they've felt like a family in Season One.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is Regionals. But will probably be ages away because of College. I've got Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday free, but tomorrow, I'm staying a friends most of the day. And Wednesday I'm in college to get my schedule. So I won't get much time to write then.**

* * *

><p><strong>East Direction<strong>

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Secondary School Musical**

It only took a few days for the cast list to get posted. Sadly, John and Taylor didn't get the leads, but then again, neither did Rosie and Sam. In the end, it was Paul and Laura that had got the roles of Danny and Sandy. "Well done." said John, patting his best friend on the back. Paul let out a small smile before saying "You're much better than me, you should have got the part."  
>"No way man!" replied John, smiling. "You'll do much better than me."<p>

"Yeah right, you're one of the leads in Glee..." said Paul, sighing. "You're a better singer and dancer than me."

"Paul, the Drama teacher thinks you were good." said Taylor, joining the two of them. "Besides, I never really wanted the lead. I'm already nervous enough about Regionals..."

"Oh." said John, looking at his girlfriend. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because..." she started, but was interrupted by Rosie and Sam walking over. "Well done." said Rosie, looking at Paul. "That was obviously my brothers role, but well done in any case."

"You do realise that if you both had gotten the role," said Taylor, smirking "You would have to kiss each other."

"Yeah, we're aware." said Rosie, rolling her eyes. "It's not called acting for nothing." She walked off, and her brother followed. "Honestly, I don't get that girl." said John, sighing. "Come on Paul, let's go congratulate Laura." Paul nodded, and the three of them walked off.

* * *

><p>Laura, meanwhile, was sat in the choir room, her eyes full of tears. There was nobody around, but she knew somebody would appear sooner or later, to congratulate her on a role she didn't want in the first place. To say she was scared was a understatement. She was petrified. "Hey Laur..." came a familiar voice. The voice of her favourite boy. Paul. "Hey sweetie." she said, quietly. Paul noticed her expression, and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer. She looked at him, and whispered "I'm scared."<p>

"We've got the leads..." said Paul, realising. "Oh, you're scared of it."

"I'm so nervous." she continued, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"You can." replied Paul, smiling. "You're my Laura, and you're the most amazing person I know."

"What about Lily?" asked Laura, sighing. Paul shook his head and said "You. You are the most amazing person." Laura blushed, then said "I still don't know if I can do this."

"We'll do fine." said Paul, smiling. "And remember, babe, I'll be there with you all the time."

"Promise?" she asked, looking him in the eye. Paul nodded and said "I promise." Laura smiled and sat up. "Alright then..." she said, trying to smile. But she couldn't bring herself to.

* * *

><p>"Alright, cast and crew!" shouted Becky Kelsey, from the stage. Everybody that had got a main part was stood at the front, so that was most of East Directions. Paul and Laura had gotten the main roles, but John, Samuel, Michael and Artie were playing the T-Birds. While Lily, Rosie, Jo and Lizzy were playing the Pink Ladies. "Rehearsals will start tomorrow, after school. Don't be late, any of you." A lot of "Yes Miss" uttered by the group, then they left.<p>

* * *

><p>John, Paul, Taylor and Laura sat in the Choir Room, since it was Break Time straight after the Musical Meeting. "So, you two looking forward to it?" asked John, smiling. Taylor was sat next to him, also smiling, while Paul and Laura were sat infront of them. "Honestly?" asked Laura, looking at John. "I'm dreading it."<p>

"Why?" answered Taylor, looking at Laura. "You're amazing. Much better at singing than me."

"I'm not dreading the singing part." replied Laura, sighing. "It's the acting part. I've never had to act before."

"Oh." was all that Taylor uttered. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything." said Laura, smiling. "I'm dreading the acting part, but at the same time... I'm looking forward to the challenge." She let out a small sigh, just as somebody coughed behind them. They all turned round to see Mr Shue standing in the doorway to his office. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Miss Kelsey wants to see the two leads, in her office."

"Okay, Mr Shue." said Paul, smiling. "We'll be right there." Paul and Laura stood up and walked off. Leaving Mr Shue in the room, with Taylor and John. "So, what are you two doing after school?" he asked, looking at Taylor. "Holly and I are ordering in pizza, if you want to join us."

"Well, John and I had no plans..." said Taylor, smiling. "We were just gonna hit Youtube and see what songs we could use for Nationals. Since we'll have to defeat your old group."

"In New York of all places." said Mr Shue, sighing. "We're gonna sort out our set-list and choreography BEFORE we go there, because if you're like New Directions were, you'll just want to look around."

"You're so right, Mr Shue." said John, smiling. "We'll wanna look around the greatest city in America. And I'm pretty sure most of the girls will want to shop."

"I just wanna watch Wicked." replied Taylor, sighing. "I love the film version, the stage version stars that April Rhodes."

"I went to school with her." said Mr Shue, smiling. "You know what, we'll get tickets. Even if we don't make Nationals."

"Which we will!" said a confident Taylor, with a grin. "Rosie singing 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked, will be amazing."

"Don't you want to do a duet with her?" asked Mr Shue, confused. Taylor shook her head and said "Nah, she can have the spot-light. She already hates me for taking John."

"Huh?" said John, confused. "She hates you because you have me?"

"She's had a crush on you since forever, John." said Taylor, taking his hand. "Why do you think she wants to sing 'I'm Not That Girl'?"

"Oh." was all John said, sinking into his chair. Just as the bell went. Mr Shue looked at the two of them and said "Alright, get to Music. Mrs Schuester will be waiting."

"Oh, one minute she's Holly, the next she's Mrs Schuester." came a new voice, from the doorway. Mr Shue laughed and looked up to see his wife standing there. "I did come to get some sort of break. But you were setting a visit to see an old flame of yours."

"Oi, you know April was nothing more than an old friend." replied Mr Shue, smiling. "Besides, she'd get us behind the scenes with the cast. I'm sure I heard that Mike did the choreography."

"Mike Chang?" asked Holly, smiling. "I wondered what he did with his life."

"So you coming to lesson?" asked Taylor, smirking at Holly. Holly rolled her eyes and said "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was alright, and Paul and Laura went to dinner at Paul's parents restaurant to start learning their lines for Grease. "I am so not looking forward to practise tomorrow." said Paul, sipping his drink. "Mrs Kelsey is annoying at the best of times. I can't imagine what she'll be like during rehearsals."<p>

"I know." said Laura, smiling. "But remember, Mr and Miss Schuester will be there to help us through. I'm pretty sure they'll let us practise in the choir room with Taylor and John."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll let us practise." said Paul, smiling. He picked up his script, and quickly looked through it. "You know, I could use John here with us. I mean, he's in the scene. We can't really rehearse without him."

"I'll see what Taylor's doing. He's staying there tonight again." said Laura, pulling out her phone. Just as Lizzy walked over to them. "Hey you two." she said, taking the empty cups from the table. "How's the rehearsing? Done the final scene yet?"

"We're seeing what Taylor and John are doing." said Laura, smiling. "We need John to rehearse with us."

"And no, we haven't done the last scene yet." added Paul, flicking through the script. "We're going slow."

"In other words..." started Lizzy, before being called away. "And I'm needed at another table. I guess I'll see you two later. If you don't go round to Mr Shue's."

"Why would we..." said Laura, before realising. "Oh yeah, John's staying there tonight." Just then, her phone beeped, and she looked at the text.

_Mr Shue says it's alright for you to stay tonight._

_If you want to._

_Tay_

_XXX_

"Well, if my parents are alright with it, we're staying at Mr Shue's house tonight." said Laura, showing Paul the text. "I guess we'll be working on the songs." Paul laughed and nodded. "I'll just ask my parents." he said, laughing. "But I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"I'll ring mine, if you go and see yours." said Laura, smiling.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Laura and Paul were getting out of Paul's Dad car, they each had a bag in their hands. Taylor and John were stood in the front door, waiting. "Hey!" said Taylor, as Paul and Laura walked up the drive. Mr Shue poked his head round the front room door, and smiled. "Hey you two, glad you could make it." he said, looking at Paul and Taylor. "We were just about to order some pizza and watch a film, but if you want to rehearse..."<p>

"What film was it?" asked Laura, smiling. Taylor smiled back and said "Grease."

"Should of guessed." replied Paul, laughing. "I guess since we're staying over, we have all night to rehearse. And I'm sure watching Grease counts as a rehearsal."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does." said Holly, walking in. "So, what sort of Pizza do you like? Taylor and John are sharing a Meat Feast."

"Hmm..." said Paul, looking at Laura. She looked at Paul and said "I'm partial to a Meat Feast as well..."

"You know I am as well." replied Paul, smiling. Then he looked at Holly and said "You don't have to spend money on us, Miss Schuester. I could pay."

"Nonsense." said Holly, looking at Paul. "And please, call me Holly outside of school. Your friends of Taylor."

"Miss... Holly I'll pay for the pizza, I have the money on me." said Paul, pulling out his wallet. This time Mr Shue stood up and said "Paul, you're guests at our house, we'll pay for the food."

"Sure Mr Shue." said Paul, sighing. Clearly beaten. "Laura and I are gonna share a Meat Feast as well." Holly nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the pizza had arrived and the group were getting settled to watch Grease. "So, I heard John's Kenickie." said Holly, smiling. "Who's playing Rizzo?"<p>

"Rosie, sadly." said Taylor, looking at Holly. "Such a shame. Considering."

"Look, I love you Tay." said John, looking at Taylor. "I'll always be yours. Rosie is a good friend, just a good friend."

"I know." said Taylor, sighing. "I just get jealous."

"You're fine with my ex." replied John, smirking. Taylor playfully punched him in the arm and said "She's my friend. Rosie however... Rosie is a diva."

"Taylor." said Mr Shue, looking at Taylor. "You're meant to be getting along with your fellow glee-clubbers."

"I like most of them." was Taylor's response. "It's just Rosie and Sam are divas."

"They remind me of Kurt and Rachel." was all Mr Shue said. "Just try not to get in the way of rehearsals for John and Rosie."

"I promise." said Taylor, with a small smile. Before turning her attention back to the film. Paul and Laura were engrossed in the film already, like nothing had been happening between Taylor, John and the adults.

* * *

><p>The next day, Laura, Paul, John and Taylor sat in the choir room, just messing about singing.<p>

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

They were laughing, just as Holly walked in. "Guys, you're needed on the stage." she said, smiling. "Looks like you were having fun. Sorry."

"No problem." said Taylor, smiling. "They're a big part of the musical."

"Yeah." said Paul, sighing. "Come on you lot."

"I'll be right there." said Taylor, watching the rest leave. She took a seat at the piano. Holly noticed, and took a seat on the nearest chair. "It's natural to get jealous." said Holly, smiling. "Believe me, I broke up with Mr Shue because I was jealous of the School Counsellor."

"But you married him..." said Taylor, confused. "What happened?"

"She got hit by a car." said Mr Shue, standing in the doorway. He took a seat on the piano and sighed. "It was her ex."

"Did she...?" asked Taylor, Mr Shue looked at her and said "No no! She just didn't me to get hurt, Carl was trying to get me when he hit her."

"Oh." said Taylor, frowning. Before standing up. "I better get going to the stage. Mrs Kelsey doesn't like being held up."

"We're coming as well." replied Mr Shue, standing up. "Mrs Kelsey wants the whole crew there as well."

"I haven't actually got a role." said Taylor, smiling. "Thank god."

"You never wanted to be in this did you?" said Mr Shue, looking at Taylor. She shook her head and said "Grease is a bit of a sore subject... my last date involved watching it. Then he found out where I lived and broke up with me."

"Ah." replied Holly, nodding. "I know how that feels."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." said Mr Shue, smiling. "Although, I'm sure you want to keep an eye on Rosie. I know you teen girls."

"Not cool, Mr Shue, not cool." was Taylor's reply. With a laugh. "And yeah. I'll be there. To make sure that Diva doesn't take my man."

"Taylor." warned Mr Shue, looking at her sternly. Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Fine. I'll be there to watch John, Paul and Laura." She smirked at him and added "You said it first."

"Don't be such a child, Taylor." said Mr Shue, with a slight smile. "Come on, we don't want to keep Mrs Kelsey waiting. My wife has done on ahead it seems." He laughed and Taylor started running off. "Taylor, no running in the corridor!"

"But we're late!" she called, turning the corner. Mr Shue shook his head and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr Schuster!" said Miss Becky, as Mr Shue walked onto the stage. Taylor had taken a seat at the back of the room, away from the cast. "Alright, I guess we can start." she continued, looking over the group. "All the cast onstage! Everybody else, go home!" Taylor frowned slightly, then looked at Mr Shue, who just mouthed 'Stay'. She didn't argue, and just continued sitting there. Not really wanting to move.<p>

* * *

><p>The practise went well, they just walked through staging of the first few scenes. Then Mr Shue and Holly took them into the choir room to practise Summer Lovin'. Taylor had tagged along, and was waiting in Mr Shue's office, playing on her phone. Just as his laptop started beeping. Taylor looked at it, just as Mr Shue ran in the office. He looked at the laptop, smiled, and took a seat. Then pressed a button on the laptop. "Hello Rachel, enjoying your honeymoon?" he asked, watching the screen. "Everything's fine here by the way. Most of East Directions got roles in Grease."<p>

"I'm really enjoying this honeymoon!" came Rachel's voice, from the laptop. "Finn and I are having so much fun. The beach is amazing. And we're going to the cinema in a few minutes, just thought I should see what happening in the world of East Directions."

"We're doing fine." said Mr Shue, smiling. "Enjoy your film later. And don't worry about us, your honeymoon shouldn't be used thinking about work."

"I know, I just can't help it." replied Rachel, sighing. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you Mr Shue."

"Rachel! I thought I told you not to call Mr Shue." came Finn's voice. "You're meant to be getting ready for the cinema."

"I am ready!" said Rachel, sighing. "You're the one taking forever!" Mr Shue laughed and said "Hey Finn."

"Hey Mr Shue." replied Finn, appearing on screen. "Sorry about this but I'm gonna have to steal away my wife."

"No problem Finn, she is your wife." said Mr Shue, smiling. "Besides, I have to get back to Rydell High."

"Oh yeah, you're working on the school musical." sighed Rachel, "You better get back to that. I really wish I could be there with you."

"No you don't." said Taylor, for the first time. She'd been sat in the office for the whole time. Rachel laughed and said "Mr Shue! Why didn't you tell us Taylor was in there with you!"

"She was being quiet." replied Mr Shue, with a slight smile. "Anyway, you've got to go. The cinema awaits you, remember."

"Yeah yeah." said Rachel, frowning. "I wanna stay now."

"I'll get Taylor to record the rehearsals for you and Finn." said Mr Shue, making Rachel grin one of her famous grins. "There's rehearsals every night and Taylor's gotta stay with me and Hol."

"Brilliant! Send me tomorrow's rehearsal!" said Rachel, smiling. "I really have to go now, sadly. Speak to you tomorrow?"

"You're on your honeymoon." said Mr Shue, looking at Rachel. "I'll just send you videos. We can speak when you arrive at your mother's place."

"Fine." said Rachel, sighing. "Finn's getting impatient." The laptop beeped again, and the screen went blank. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here for the whole of rehearsals." said Taylor, rolling her eyes. Mr Shue shook his head and said "You were gonna be no matter what, Taylor. I am not letting you go home alone."

"Yeah yeah..." said Taylor, smiling. "Sorry about that... Dad." She looked to the ground as she finished that sentence. No idea where it had come from. She looked up to see Mr Shue had tears forming. "I'm sorry about calling you that, Mr Shue... I didn't meant to make..."

"It's alright, Taylor." said Mr Shue, interrupting her and wiping tears away. "They're tears of joy. I haven't been called Dad ever... and I'm so glad you think of me as your father." Taylor looked at the ground again and meekly asked "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure." replied Mr Shue, grinning. Taylor grinned as well and jumped up to hug her new Dad. They didn't break away till Holly walked in and said "Hmm, you two..." They both jumped and pulled away. Mr Shue wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright." said Taylor, smiling. Holly laughed and said "Will, Becky says that we need to send everybody home."

"Right." said Mr Shue, smiling. "Taylor, do you know if John's doing anything tonight?"

"His aunt's still out of town..." said Taylor, looking at Mr Shue. "I'll ask him." She walked out and saw John talking to Paul and Laura, with Rosie standing in the doorway. "Hey sweetie, Da... Mr Shue was asking what you're doing now." said Taylor, smiling. John turned to face her and pulled her close. "I have no plans." he said, before placing a quick kiss on Taylor's lip. "So, when's Mr Shue leaving?"

"In ten minutes." said Mr Shue, joining the kids. "So, you have no plans tonight?"

"We need to practise our lines though." said Rosie, speaking up for the first time. "Why don't you come round mine? Or I could come round to yours."

"Come round to mine." said John, pulling Taylor closer. Mr Shue smiled and said "So, I take it my car's gonna be full today."

"Yeah." said Taylor, rolling her eyes. Thankfully, only Mr Shue saw it and he gave her a slight glare. "Sorry Dad." she muttered, looking down at the ground. Mr Shue smiled and said "Come on then, we better get going."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rosie and John were going over lines in Taylor's room, while Taylor was sat on the bed, on her laptop. She'd been exchanging e-mails with a few of the kids from her old care-room. They were asking when she was coming over again. John looked at his girlfriend, and smiled. "Tay, any chance you can help us out?" he asked, with a pout. Taylor looked at him and said "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not doing anything related to Grease. Sorry." He continued to look at her with a pout, but she didn't cave. "Sorry, sweetie. Grease is the only thing I'll say no to."<p>

"You wouldn't say no to doing it?" asked John, with a smirk. Just as Rosie gagged. "Too much information you two." she said, before holding up her script. "Can we go back to rehearsing!"

"Actually, diva, I think dinner's done." said Taylor, sniffing the air. "I can smell burning." John laughed, just as Mr Shue called "You three! Dinner!"

"Called it." said Taylor, smiling. Before shutting her laptop. The three of them headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, the Grease rehearsals went fine. Taylor went around recording them and trying not to get jealous with Rosie. The night of the first performance came, and everybody was nervous. Taylor was once again recording it, for Rachel and Finn. "So, this'll be good." said Mr Shue, looking at Taylor. They were stood just outside the dressing room four hours before the show, waiting for the cast to arrive. Taylor laughed and said "Going by the rehearsals, yeah. It'll be brilliant." just as John walked out of the dressing room. "Hey babe." he said, pulling Taylor into a quick kiss. She smiled and Mr Shue just laughed. Before walking off. "I'll be in the choir room with Holly if you need me." he said, smiling. John and Taylor nodded, before Taylor pulled out the camera. "I should do some behind the scenes stuff." she said, sighing. John laughed and said "We're the only two here. Paul and Laura were doing some last minute rehearsing for the final scene... And Rosie's stuck in traffic with Katie, Samuel and Michael."<p>

"And Lily, Laura and Jo?" asked Taylor, looking at John. John smiled and said "Laura and Jo won't stop touching each other. And they're Lily's ride here."

"The rest of the cast?"

"Will be arriving whenever." was John's reply, with a smile. "So, we're free till they get here."

"I am not doing it with you in school!" said Taylor, looking at John. "I want my first time at home."

"I didn't mean that." said John, frowning. "I just wanted to talk, we haven't had much chance to do that these last few weeks. Rosie was hounding me for rehearsal time after rehearsals ended."

"I know, you've been in my room." said Taylor, sighing. "I honestly can't say Grease is my favourite musical, it brings back too many bad memories..." John frowned and pulled Taylor into a hug. "I'm sorry about that, I wish it wouldn't..." he said, pulling her closer.

"You've been having those nightmares most nights as well..." said Taylor, sighing. "My bad memories are nothing compared to those."

"Was I keeping you up at night?" asked John, frowning. "I'm so sorry, I know how much you need your sleep."

"No no, you weren't keeping me up." replied Taylor, smiling. "I've been getting enough sleep." John looked at his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." he whispered, with a smile. Just as Lily walked in. "Hey you two!" she said, sighing. "Lizzy and Jo will be in, in a minute. They won't leave each other alone still. It's nerves."

"Good thing I'm not on stage." said Taylor, smiling. "I doubt I'd be able to take my hands off John."

"Yeah, good thing." said Lily, sighing. "So, anybody else here?"

"Nope." said John, with a sigh. "You and I are the only cast here so far. Everybody else is either still rehearsing, stuck in traffic or making out."

"Right." said Lily, sighing. "Mrs Kelsey won't be happy with that."

"You got that right." said Taylor, laughing.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, everybody was starting to arrive ready to get changed. And an hour before the show, everybody was sat in the dressing room. And Taylor was filming the last minute nerves everybody was feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Just before the show started, Taylor took a seat by the band and Mr Shue. "This should be good." said Taylor, smiling. "Paul and Laura are amazing. John's pretty good as well." Mr Shue laughed slightly, before saying "Yeah, the whole cast is amazing." just as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to see Kurt and Blaine standing there. "Hey Mr Shue." said Kurt, smiling. Mr Shue grinned and said "Hello Kurt, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I couldn't miss a production of Grease." he replied, taking a seat behind Mr Shue and Taylor. Taylor looked at him, and tugged on Mr Shue's sleeve. "Who's this, Dad?" she asked, confused. Mr Shue smiled at her and said "This is Kurt Hummel, Mr Hudson's step-brother."

"Do you have a daughter, Mr Shue?" asked Kurt, looking at Taylor. Last time he'd visited, she hadn't been here. Mr Shue smiled and said "No, Holly and I adopted the other week."

"I just call him Dad." said Taylor, trying to smile. Then she looked at the two of them. "Wait a minute, I saw you at the wedding. And at the theatre when John and I had just started dating." Kurt grinned and said "Well, I guess you're part of East Directions. Why can't you on stage?"

"I didn't get a part." was Taylor's response, before turning her attention back to the stage. Kurt looked at Mr Shue who whispered "Bad memories with this play." Kurt nodded, just as the music started up.

* * *

><p>Later that night, John and Taylor were cuddling on her bed. "Paul and Laura were amazing tonight, weren't they." she said, with a smile. John looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, they were good. Did anybody else catch your eye?" He smirked as he said the last line, and Taylor had to control her laughter. "Nope." she said, trying to be as cool as she could. But she failed and ended up saying "Although, the guy playing Kenickie was good."<p>

"Good?" asked John, smirking. "I thought he was amazing."

"You would." replied Taylor, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. "Nah, he was amazing. You were amazing. Shame Rosie was playing Rizzo. I'd have been happy if it was Lily, but Rosie..."

"Tay, you know what Mr Shue says." said John, sternly. Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Yeah yeah, we have to get along. We're a group."

**There we go, Chapter Twelve. I don't own the chorus of "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley.**

**The next chapter will include Songs, because it's Regionals and songs are essential. :p**


End file.
